


The Advent of the Crimson Dawn

by NomiNolinasiNNs



Series: The Trilogy on Maulsoka [2]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Magic, Crimson Dawn (Star Wars), Cyborgs, Dathomir (Star Wars), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femslash, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Sexual Situations (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Magic, Maulsoka, Order 66 Aftermath (Star Wars), Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Qisoka, Rancors (Star Wars), Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Space Battles, The Force, Togrutas (Star Wars), True Love, Xenophilia, Zabraks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 64,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs
Summary: After establishing alliance with Ahsoka and personal transformation, Maul sets new (ambiguous) goals. To achieve them, he uses desperate and belligerent methods. Ahsoka supports him, however, she dislikes his approach. On top of their crushing beliefs, they go through a difficult period in the relationship, when their trust and understanding are constantly being put to test.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Qi'ra/Ahsoka Tano, Qi'ra/Dryden Vos
Series: The Trilogy on Maulsoka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868542
Comments: 72
Kudos: 66
Collections: Maulsoka Fanfic Writers (Discord)





	1. Ambitions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Операция «Багровый Рассвет»](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/688246) by NominolinasiNNs (me). 



Stretching out in his spacious bed back in his chambers on Tund, bathed in the Light radiating from sleeping Ahsoka, Maul finally felt the real joy from life.   
  
The cooperation he sealed with the former Black Suns was fruitful and profitable. Alliance with rebels, such as the Gerrera clan, also came in handy, although they kept a little aloof and were hard to get in touch with. According to what he had heard from Ahsoka, secrecy and segregation were the key tactics of the resistance forces. The resistance was compiled of various Divisions, which in turn were divided into Cells, and in each Cell, only the leader knew other leaders in the Division. Despite the segregation, everything was centralized, planned thoroughly, and carefully obscured from the Empire. Maul liked such a tactic and applied a similar one in his own affairs. He was known only to the leaders of his criminal gangs, remaining incognito to everyone else, conducting the show from behind the scenes. Tund and Mon Calamari became the 'capitals' of the galactic Underworld during his rule.  
  
The next system to be liberated from the Empire on his list was Dathomir, his homeworld known for the crimson sunsets and dawns, red sands, and maroon rocks. He missed his home as he missed his Mother. He kept the memory of her deep in his heart, recalling her advice often, and grieving her. She was the only creature in the Galaxy that loved him unconditionally… Her motherly love was irreplaceable.

Although, he was not deprived of love nowadays. The development in personal life exceeded all his expectations: Ahsoka was his. She stayed with him and agreed to become his wife. This was one of the achievements he never imagined to be capable of completing. He enjoyed making love to her, each time discovering something new in terms of techniques of using his new organ. Ahsoka became tolerant to his initiative for the experiments. Thus, they had tried out sex in zero gravity, finding it one of the best ways to do it. Maul also arranged a quickie in the elevator, which Ahsoka ended up liking a lot. His bed, couch, sofa, shower, floor, armchairs, as well as her chambers, her ship, and his shuttle - they had made out everywhere. Their Force connection multiplied the carnal drive, bringing sex to a new level.

Their connection was getting stronger day by day. Maul had a hard time characterizing the nature of it, but enjoed the consequences. He kept searching for answers, wanting to crack down the incomprehensible. The search for information about connections was complicated by the limited time and rarity of materials on the issue. He had to commit to reading Jedi tracts along with the Sith scripts, as well as the manuscripts of the Nightsisters. He even dug up the archives of Tund, hoping to find out some clarification about the phenomena in the ancient scripts of the Force-users and sorcerers who left a considerable legacy here. However, their treatises only brought confusion into his idea of the Force. Deciding to discuss all this with Ahsoka one day, to get a Jedi insight into this, he hugged her tighter. Lulled by her warmth and calming energy, he drifted to sleep.   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  


Among various duties related to resistance and criminal affairs against the Empire, Maul and Ahsoka trained a few Force-users, who found refuge on Tund. Maul earned the reputation of the guru of the Dark-side arts while Ahsoka - of the now-extinct-Jedi teachings.  
It did not appear overwhelming to teach younglings to him, he even enjoyed it sometimes, especially when observing how it pleased Ahsoka. All he did lately was to shovel information about various aspects of the Force from all available sources. Reporting what he had learned to the students was an easy task.  
  
Ahsoka devoted time to studying artifacts and legends about the balance of the Force and the unity of its sides. She got fixated on the idea of unity and the possibility to equilibrate the odds between Dark- and Light-siders. Maul did not say anything against this, accepting that each of them may have their own quirk. Also, he lacked the strength to reason with her all the time because they were arguing a lot about the business when solving organizational issues and discussing plans for the future. According to Ahsoka, Maul was trying to jump higher than he could. He used to hear out all her arguments but never gave up on his ambitions. 

  
~ ~ ~ 

  
During the training session with the students, they yet again had found a reason for an argument.   
  


“You must instill terror in your enemy with your appearance and actions. Attack, making it clear that you are ready to kill,” Maul ranted as Ahsoka frowned at his words.  
  
“Believe in yourself and know that the Force is always with you. You should feel _harmony_ with your weapon and with the elements around you.” She was giving a distinct instruction.

“Fight desperately, but do not drain your resources too fast. You will need them for a decisive throw or a crushing blow that will bring your opponent to its fall,” Maul inspired the young duelists, who had begun another training battle on red lightsabers. 

The rest of the students watched the fight from the perimeter of the combat hall, discussing the unfolding scene quietly. 

“Be _attentive_ to your opponent, try to _feel_ him, his emotions, fears, this will help you gain the upper hand in battle. Remain impartial yourself,” Ahsoka admonished, going around the ring in a circle, following the movements of the students, who were clearly not focused on the enemy, but only on themselves and the new weapon. 

“Use your _passion! Rage!_ Let your _anger_ fuel you!” Echoed from the other side of the hall. 

“ **Master Maul!** If we follow your advice, we will produce another squad of Inquisitors, not fighters for freedom!” Ahsoka rebelled openly, fed up with his demoralizing Dark-sider’s instructions. 

“We shall become their equals to get the smallest chance to defeat them!” He retorted, defending his view.

“No! Noone should become like them - inhuman violent killers! We will fight with _dignity_ and _grace_ , and not aim to exterminate opponents!” Ahsoka did not concede.  
  
The duelists turned off their sabers and froze listening to their Masters's exchange. Everyone else stilled too, observing the scene in awe. 

“The power that we go against is not compatible with fairness or grace! We are being targeted, hunted, and subjected to execution! In such circumstances, one must be prepared accordingly!”

“Naturally! But besides the tricks of the Dark-side such as usage of rage, one needs to be _sensitive_ to the Force around, to the enemy, to understand the rules of battle.”

“Lady Tano! What **rules** are you talking about!?" Maul inquired dramatically, “The imperial Inquisitors have only one rule - to find us and **kill**! We have to deal with **this** and not promote the ideology of 'fair fight'!” 

“It's their business, what their motivation is. We have our own! Fight with dignity, do not let rage get the best of a healthy mind, and calculate your moves based on the weakness of your opponent.”  
  
“I don’t deny that! But our enemy is not to be released from battle alive!”

“You don't have to kill someone to win.” 

“Oh really? _Did Kenobi and Skywalker teach you that? Forget these fairy tales already! It's not the same as capturing separatists for the Order. We are all under a mortal threat! And you have to fight accordingly!”_ Maul could not resist going personal, since he recognized Jedi morals in her judgment.   
  
_“And you must learn to accept alternative points of view besides those that crazy Sidious instilled into your head!”_ She mirrored his manner. 

_“Now, now, Ahsoka Tano! You have exhausted my patience! Prepare your sabers!”_ Maul got excited, looking forward to a small duel, “Alright, Master Tano, I suggest we have a duel, and you use the opportunity to demonstrate to everyone here what does 'to win without killing' means!” 

A rustle went through the hall.  
Maul took a standby pose, showing confidence with all his essence.  
  
“Let us start!” He snapped defiantly but did not even take his saber out, _“I bet you can't prove your point!”_ He forged her, disrupting her balance before the fight. 

_“Bet on what?”_

_“Who wins this fight will be in charge of the Tund’s fleet for the next operation!”_ Maul deceived her, being sure that she would not get the upper hand in this combat, in front of the students, since she won't dare use her anger and dirty tricks. 

_“Deal! Get ready to stay in the rear!”_ Ahsoka retorted.  
  
 _“We'll see to that, babe. By all standards, the rear is your comfort zone,”_ he continued the subversive messages, bringing Ahsoka to the boiling point. 

_“You’ve got my nerve! The duel with the Inquisitors will seem a warm-up to you now!”_ She burst out and rushed into the attack, unnerved and raged from his audacity.

A dozen widened eyes were looking at them.  
  
Maul playfully repulsed her attacks with Force waves, dodging from her strikes virtuously, using all the advantages of his new extremities. He was intendedly exhausting her, and did not miss the opportunity to provoke her more:

_“Hey! Why are you so rebellious and furious? Bad day? Or maybe… The Days?”_

_“Stop fooling around!”_ Ahsoka poured numerous strikes on him, making him finally take his saber out to block them.

 _“If so, I can't wait for the blood-play!”_ He continued his vulgarisms. 

_“Fight. With. Honor!”_ Ahsoka accompanied every blow with a mental message.

_“I never sought to do so! I prefer to think about your blood. So salty, hot, tasty… I sense it is going to be spilled very soon!!”_

Ahsoka attempted to put up a mental wall to avoid further distraction but did not succeed. Their strengthened bond did not allow them to shut each other off completely. The only trick she managed was to hide the emotions from him. She felt indignant and fairly angry at his nasty talks.

 _And how did he know about my cycle… Is he tracking it?!_  
  
She forced the irrelevant thoughts out of her mind and focus on the task. Soon, she nearly grazed his side with the blade. This provoked Maul to unleash his aggression. The floor in the hall was getting streaked by light swords that were brought together often and zealously. The cuts in the ground were smoking. Maul's roars and cyber legs clangings against the floor sounded like thunder in the hall. 

The audience was thrilled. The students groaned and whispered, retreating to the perimeter of the hall, allowing the battle to unfold.

_“Look how overconfident and arrogant you’ve become! You’re a leader for five minutes, but already imagining you can do anything?”_

_“I have earned the position by honestly serving the common aim! It is you always showing off with and without a reason and do what you please!”_

Their fight continued, Maul drove Ahsoka to the edge of the hall. She let him believe that he was leading. She had mastered a plan on how to escape his oppression and come at him at an unexpected angle. 

Maul understood what she was doing, already predicting her routes out of his trap. He took measures to prevent this from happening. He let her strike him on the thigh. He cried out at making up a face of pain and commencing to limp. He made his best pretending that the damage was bothering him greatly.  
In fact, he did not feel anything - only the coating of the cyber hip was scratched. On top of his theatrical expression of anguish, he created a mental illusion for Ahsoka that he was suffering from her actions, that she was the cause of his great pain at the moment.  
  
Suspecting that Maul was cunning, Ahsoka stayed in focus to the best of her ability. Nonetheless, his mental trick affected her - however much she convinced herself it was a dirty game, she tensed and focused on his trauma, instead of focusing on dodging from his endless blows.  
  
Maul sensed her doubt and sent more projections of agony and ache to make it more convincing. He staggered awkwardly, widening his eyes and pretending that his limb was failing.  
  
Ahsoka was getting more and more distracted, weakening her defenses, trapped in his elaborate delusions. 

_“What's the matter with you? Shall we stop?”_ She asked, deciding that their argument was not worth his suffering if he had really suffered.  
  
Maul was waiting exactly for this: he took advantage of a moment of her absent-mindedness. Having disconnected his double-bladed saber, he knocked both white blades out of her hands using a quick rotational movement, and took her into a dead clamp between the two red blades.  
  
Ahsoka managed to block one blade with a Force shield, but the second could well have cut her body in half in a real fight. 

“So, folks! Who do you think won this one?” Maul exclaimed, bringing the blade closer to Ahsoka's side. She winced at the defeat.

“Master Maul!”  
“You are the best!”   
“Master Tano, you didn't give in, did you?” Sounded together with applause from their students.  
  
Maul turned off his swords, linking them back together. Ahsoka gathered hers, and answered the students as calmly as possible, although inside she was sheeting from the injustice and meanness of her opponent:

“No, I didn't give in. I got distracted by mental tricks, which my opponent kept using on me. This knocked me out of focus,” she reported honestly to the crowd.

“But… Is this fair to use mental tricks while dueling?”  
“Master Maul, how did you do it?” curious questions immediately popped up.  
  
“This will be discussed at the next training session!” Maul stopped the discussions and continued, “I have an important announcement for everyone!”  
  
 _“So, Tano, you have a choice: to the front lines or to the rear?”_ He addressed Ahsoka, implying about her role in the next mission, which would involve Tund's fleet. 

_“I don’t care,”_ Ahsoka replied indifferently, not looking at Maul. She was upset.   
  
Her attitude pissed him off, and of course, now his decision was obvious: the rear! Far rear!! 

“After our successful operation on Mon Calamari, we have gained more supporters and resources, which will allow us to carry out our next significant mission in the near future. We will gather the forces again and attack the Imperial Outpost on Dathomir."  
  
 _Obviously… He planned this whole act ahead! The fight was a pure show-off…_ Ahsoka thought with irritation.  
  
She endured a look of indifference despite Maul's plan was not known to her. She was not delving into his words.

“As you know, Dathomir is my homeland. Therefore, I will personally organize the mission, and be in command of the Tund’s forces.” 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw in rage.  
  
 _Arrogant… Narcissistic… Sithy brute!_

She kept portraying complete indifference.   
  
“We, I mean you and me, will form a special striking group on the surface. Master Tano will be in charge of logistics and will advise the command center, coordinating the actions of all groups. I am expecting all of you at the general meeting in two hours where we will discuss this mission.”

After a brief exchange of impressions, everyone dispersed, leaving Maul alone in the hall.  
  
He expected that Ahsoka would stay and yell at him for his mischief. But she evaporated. He did not even notice how she left. Also, she did not comment on his proposal, did not express anything, pretended to be indifferent to the announcement. Such an attitude towards the rescue of his homeworld set Maul off for real.

_How dare she ignore the importance of this… To play indifference when my homeland is at stake!?  
The place where they were going to get married and live! She must empathize! Support me and help by all means… _

In a fit of annoyance and rage, he rushed to his quarters, where he commenced to urgently sketch a plan of the mission, which he had not even thought of properly yet. The only reason to lay out his intention to regain Dathomir _now_ was to teach rebellious Ahsoka a lesson. He found himself completely unprepared for the meeting, which he himself appointed way too soon. Two hours! What can be planned within this time!? And how handy would Ahsoka’s advice be in the preparation! 

Sustaining the rage, Maul attempted to draft some kind of a plan.  
It did not go well. All the great ideas seemed crazy and impossible and tactics misfit… He missed Ahsoka by his side, with her logic and weighed judgment.  
But _…_ He was the only one to blame for the current state of affairs. 


	2. Mutual Lessons

The assembly that Maul had called up on a short notice passed without precedents as well as without significant results. Partially, because Ahsoka, who took the most distant place from him at the discussion table, did not utter a word. She did not contradict him nor raised any questions, did not interrupt, did not offer ideas - did nothing at all. She disguised herself as an ordinary least interested participant. In fact, she did not even delve into the subject. Resentment and a desire to leave radiated from her during the meeting. She attempted to leave as soon as the meeting was over.  
  
“ _Ahsoka, hold on,_ ” asked Maul when she began walking out the room briskly. 

“ _Why should I? The meeting is over. I have no questions,_ ” came from her dryly. 

“ _Well, I do have a question! **What's up with you?!**_ ” His irritation burst out like lava from the volcano. The wave of his energy rolled through the room making Ahsoka shiver and stop.   
  
She waited until everyone had left the audience and slowly turned to him, looking disturbed and hurt.

“What is up with **me**!? As if you don’t know! I just got deceived, humiliated in front of students, and dismissed from the key role in a mission, which has special importance for **our** future!” 

“You are dramatizing, dear! As for the duel - that was a lesson for you and everyone present that you should never be naïve with a Dark-sider! I have told you this endless number of times, but you seemed not to understand any of it! Now, you have tasted the reality of a battle with a skilled Dark-sider in all its glory, no compromises. I hope, you won't screw up in the future, when facing someone like Vader!”

“Oh yes… I tasted _indignity_ today,” said Ahsoka under her breath, but Maul heard her well. 

“I did not intend to humiliate you,” he still considered his actions appropriate, but realized they must have hurt her pride significantly. So he decided to explain himself, “I grew tired of trying to explain what Dark-siders, especially the likes of Inquisitors, are capable of. But you ignored my words and experience altogether. Thus, I had to act! And I understand your disdain. But better your maddening experience occurs with me, here, now, than on the battlefield and will end in… a _tragedy_ !” He exhaled the last word finishing his speech.  
  
Ahsoka listened to him quietly. Resentment occupied her, penetrating the space with uncharacteristic of togruta negative energy.

“So far, all my battles with the Dark-siders have ended terribly only for **them** **!** ”   
  
“And _mine_ with the Jedi - in **their** **death** far more often than you can imagine!” He blurted out, reminding Ahsoka of his past.  
  
Ahsoka cooled down and considered his words. She admitted she knew little about Maul’s past as subordinate to Sidious thus her judgment of his actions was slightly… deficient. Doubt arose in her heart: does she know him at all? Her thoughts lightspeeded bringing her to consider his greater goals:

_Maybe, everything that he had done so far, was some cunning Sith plan? One big manipulation for his own sole ambition to rule?!_

Her heart didn’t want to accept it, while the mind suggested it is feasible. More precisely, she didn’t want to believe she had miscalculated so badly by joining him and letting him play his game.  
  
“Tell me, how long you think our cooperation will last if you continue to behave like…”

“Like _who_? A Sith!? Sorry to disappoint you, but weren’t you aware of my nature from the beginning?”

“Yes. I was. But I thought that you had _changed_ ,” she admitted, uncertain of what to think.

“I have changed indeed, Ahsoka. Mostly thanks to _you_. But the other Sith are **not** going to change! Unless each one of them will come across someone as pure and bright as you…” 

He calmed down seeing Ahsoka's disappointment and sensing her conflict about him. He pulled out all his tender feelings for her from the depths of his soul to the surface, so that she would feel, understand that he was frank about changes and meant only good to her. 

“I thought, I knew you. But now I doubt whether I truly do,” Ahsoka said thoughtfully, imbued with his sentiment. She sensed it crystal clear - Maul had feelings for her. Strong and keen.  
  
She decided that even if life would prove her being naïve about him and her worst suspicions turn out to be true, she would not drop out now. She won’t quit the relationship. She found herself incapable of such a drastic act. Thus, she clung on the best thoughts and memories they shared and made her mind to stick to Maul. Also, no better alternative seemed to be there on the horizon for her. Besides, life is too short, so, perhaps, she will never find out the true nature of Maul’s grand schemes. This will be specifically true if they follow his plan of Dathomir regaining he had just presented.

“Believe it or not, the same thought often crosses my mind too,” Maul answered.

“What prevents you from getting to know me better?”  
  
 _Young one always has a point!_ Maul thought, recalling what he had found out about Ahsoka so far.  
  
He suddenly realized he was making too much effort researching on her form third sources. She was at his disposal - he could ask her anything and she’ll tell him. The long-awaited chance to find out details about her was upon him. But… He could not formulate anything meaningful to ask!  
  
So he snapped: “How old are you?”  
  
Ahsoka widened her eyes at the unexpected question and then chuckled.  
  
“Are you serious?! You! Who did not hesitate to get into the head of my comrade to get information about me; who has spies throughout the galaxy and knows the secrets of the Sith, doesn't know how old his woman is?!” She was amused by such irony and could not help laughing. 

“Are you laughing at me?! I'm sure you don't know the same much about me!” He answered poutingly, at the same time ashamed of his silly behavior. 

_Of all the questions in the universe, why go for this one! I’m a fool… And again - she has the point!_  
  
“I know everything! You are as old as… the world!” Ahsoka snipped his pride as the opportunity appeared, still chuckling. 

Maul got upset - this was the second time she teased him for his age. So he concluded she perceived him as old… Probably too old for her…  
He got nervous and said nothing. He furrowed his forehead and folded his arms on the chest, waiting for the answer.  
  
“I'm eighteen,” she reported when the convulsions of laughter subsided. 

_What did she just say?! The hearing is not failing me, or is it?!  
  
_ Obviously, it was not.

 _Bloody rancor! I am involved with a teenager!_ \- A dizzying thought flashed through his mind.  
  
  
  
He gazed at her unblinking, digesting the information in a dull stupor. He had to decide what to do next, what to answer, how to react to this. But he was paralyzed. Deep surprise, mixed with self-flagellation, hammered in his head. 

_She's not even in her twenties… How did I not understand this before?! Dork… twice older than her!_

He felt more and more awkward staring at her in silence, like petrified. He breathed in and focused his mind on composing a decent answer. Ahsoka saved him the effort:

“Does it really matter how old we are, who had we been before and fought for? This is all meaningless. We live in a new world, we have new roles. I believe we are destined to fight together against the evil that engulfs the Galaxy. Nothing else matters.” 

She approached him, looking into his eyes warmly. She was ready to forgive his misdeeds and willing to restore peace with edgy zabrak. Seeing his temporary stupor and speechless state, she changed the topic, returning to the root of their discord:  
  
“Let's better think seriously about the topic of the day!”  
  
“Yes. Yes, about this,” he began, tongue failing to turn properly. He refocused on her face, which seemed even more childish now… 

“This mission, or rather the way you laid it out at the meeting, is the scenario of our certain death. How did you manage to think out something like that? I had a feeling, you came up with this reckless plan half an hour before the assembly!”

“Almost,” he said shortly, lowering his eyes.

“Hah. I noticed! Let us have lunch and plan everything properly?”  
  
“Ahsoka… I… We… We cannot fail this mission. This is not just my ambition, this is my _Home_. And it will become _our_ home. Must become, we must…”

"I know, I know," she interrupted his deranged monologue, “That's why I am willing to help despite my sincere wish to punch you and leave.”

“Don’t…” he whispered, looking at her hopefully, “Better… Hug me.” 

Ahsoka got even more surprised by his unusual behavior. Though, his openness and an attempt to seal their peace pleased her. Still, she did not forgive him completely. She _had_ to teach him a lesson for daring to challenge her publically, thus undermining her reputation among students. 

“Hug you will with a pillow at night! We are on duty and shall follow the business etiquette. Now, let us eat, and deal with the plans.”  
  
She could hardly contain laughter seeing Maul's face changing from hopeful to sheer defeat at her words. He was not used to rejections and had no idea how to deal with it. This made Ahsoka's small revenge even sweeter.

Taken aback, Maul silently accompanied her lunch, while barely touching the food himself. This meant one thing: he was deeply concerned and unnerved. What exactly worried him, Ahsoka could only wonder. 

With some effort from her side, the situation was soon diffused and they began talking normally, discussing the business and the upcoming mission. In the cause of discussion, Maul offered Ahsoka to lead the reconnaissance operation, needed to gather accurate information about imperial forces occupying Dathomir. Of course, he could have asked any of his allies to reconnoiter the situation on Dathomir, but that was a strategic move aimed to please the upset lady. As expected, Ahsoka got interested, agreeing to lead the new exciting task, not seeing the catch.  
  
His mood improved along with hers. The balance between them was reestablished. Maul was certain if he’d appease Ahsoka with attention and exhibition of affection, she is going to forgive him completely by the nightfall and stay with him the night.  
  
But nothing was as simple and easy with an ex-Jedi as he imagined. After completing the planning session, identifying potential allies and forces, she excused herself and retired to her quarters referring to exhaustion caused by the _harsh_ day. To his last desperate offer to relax and rest together, he received a ruthless refusal. Again.   
  
He spent that night alone, hugging a pillow, which smelled Ahsoka. Heavy thoughts and bad dreams disturbed him till dawn.


	3. Dawns of Dathomir

The reconnaissance operation that Maul had initiated to please Ahsoka was approaching.  
  
Training of their troopers and Force-users intensified immensely. Humanoids and exosts were getting worked out in a three-hour session of combats, endurance, and tactics exercises using holograms and all available weapons every single day. After the trial, the best students and confidants were selected for the reconnaissance assignment. 

Two small shuttles, several people each, equipped with shields and invisibility field generators, took off and headed in the direction of the Dathomir system.  
  
The ships leaped to the outskirts of the Red Sun’s system one after another. The first shuttle was meant to remain in orbit and perform a wide-range scan of the planet and the surroundings, unveiling secret bases and structures of the Empire in the sector. The second one landed in the rocky North pole of the planet, where winter and polar night reigned, and no life form was present within a radius of many miles. The group secured their position on the surface and began a detailed planetary scan.

Sensors indicated that large-scale excavations were taking place in the area of Nightsisters shrines. Obviously, Sidious found out about the sacred vaults and aimed to extract all the secrets of the Nightsisters. Maul wished him good luck with this. Nightsisters protected their property with magical curses. Moreover, they kept mutant rancors as guards in the catacombs, where the vaults were hidden. No large-scale fortifications on the surface or under it were built, imperial stormtroopers were using the Nightsisters' buildings and their ships for accommodation.  
  
The scan indicated that there was another imperial outpost on the planet, closer to their dislocation. It was a small post, probably mobile, that was kept for security reasons. The scouts, led by Ahsoka, had to determine the boundaries of the zone of imperial influence, their armory, equipment, and locate possible traps and spy devices. The task of the communication team was to install transmission silencers on the surface, that would allow to cut Dathomir off from all channels of the Empire when needed.  
  
Force-users supervised by Maul participated in the search for the Inquisitor’s signatures on the planet but did not find them. What they faced was an unusual manifestation of the Force on Dathomir - the magic. Everyone got thrilled to know that Maul was a magic wielder. Maul enlightened them about the peculiarities of the planet and how he planned to use them against enemies.

~ ~ ~  
  


After a successful reconnaissance raid that took a few standard days, Ahsoka and Maul were sitting near the heater in the main compartment of the shuttle, while the rest of the group had already headed to sleep after a warm dinner. Everyone was exhausted by hours of striking in cold snowy wastelands and mountains.

“Are you too tired? Or have some strength for a short walk? I'd like to show you something,” Maul offered, conceiving.

“Show what?” 

“It cannot be put in words...”

Ahsoka got intrigued by the offer. Given that she did not want to sleep, being too agitated by the day full of adventures, she agreed to go out. Maul helped her into furs, and, throwing a cape over his shoulders, led her out of the shuttle into the darkness of the polar night.  
  
The weather was unusually calm, with no harsh wind nor snowfall. Space was illuminated only by the star- and moonlight reflecting from the glittery snow. The night sky was highlighted in violet. The pinky moon was pouring its faint light upon Dathomir.

Reaching the top of the first hill, Ahsoka admired the grandeur view: the luminaries of the numerous worlds flickered brightly in the dark sky. The snow underfoot flickered just the same way, creating a magical aura of the polar night. If not for the extreme coldness, she would call this place fabulous. She was already deeply impressed by the beauty of the northern Dathomir during the mission, but now she was admiring it with Maul, and the impression multiplied.  
  
Maul led her up the rocky hills from where the view on the icy deserts unfolded. When Ahsoka touched upon his mood, it made her soul cry: Maul was suffering nostalgia for his home and sorrow for everyone he had lost. Melancholy was whirling in his Force field, twisting Ahsoka into it. 

When they reached the top of the rock, Maul stopped and turned towards Ahsoka sharply.

“Here. The view will be the best,” he commented, pulling Ahsoka into a hug from behind.  
  
“Look into the dark horizon. You’ll see it in a while…” he whispered to her, framing her graceful figure with his hands. With his new cyber limbs, he was significantly taller than her, which allowed him to fit his chin between her montrals. He did it now, enjoying the pleasant warmth on his neck. 

“I see nothing but the darkness…”

“Patience, young lady. We are waiting for the polar sunrise on the opposite horizon. It's about to begin.”

After a few moments of silence and darkness, the red sun began to rise on the horizon that was now behind them, spreading reddish leaks over the atmosphere. This lightplay became more intense, bright leaks shimmering with all the colors of blood: from maroon to bright scarlet.  
When the red luminary showed its tip and highlighted the north pole of Dathomir tangentially, the sky shone with all the shades of red, pink, and orange.  
  
Ahsoka gasped at the picturesque view unfolding in front of her eyes: a starry sky shining red, and snow that reflected the entire palette of the skylight, enveloping the world around into a magical radiance. It was breathtaking! 

“Like it?” Maul asked her in a velvet tone. The vibration of his voice swept through Ahsoka as a wave of pleasant heat.

“Yes. A lot… This is awesome!” She gave out, continuing to admire the extraordinarily beautiful phenomenon of Dathomirian nature.  
  
“That's why I like the north,” he told her.  
  
He was overwhelmed by deep nostalgia and did not hide it from Ahsoka. She couldn’t help it and pressed herself into his torso, squeezing his hands in hers.  
  
The skyglow lasted only a few minutes, until the red sun crept up to about half-size above the horizon dimly illuminating the surface at a low angle. This light would last only a couple of hours, then the sun would dawn again and not appear for a long time. The sky in the lights seemed purple and the light of the stars faded in the red hue.  
  
Ahsoka turned to Maul, meeting the gaze of his golden eyes. His silhouette was highlighted by red rays, and a bright halo formed over his head. She stepped back to admire him in his glory. Maul, majestic and stately as he was, looked iconic in the rays of crimson dawn. 

“Maul…” Ahsoka began, but could not find the words to describe her delight.

“My world is beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Oh, yes!”

“And it will become ours. Yours and mine. You’ll see! You and I will observe as many crimson dawns, as many nights we’ll spend on Dathomir together.”  
  
Maul bent down and brought his lips close to Ahsoka's, pleading for a kiss. His hotness contrasted with the coldness around, invoking a sweet shiver in her body. He did not claim her harshly as usual, but approached tartly, measuredly.  
  
Ahsoka responded with the same tenderness, pressing herself as close as possible to him, wrapping her cold fingers around his neck.  
  
Maul sucked in air noisily and squeezed her waist. His red'n'black lips caught her plummy ones into a mushy kiss. Ahsoka's muffled moan vibrated through their mouths, sending goosebumps down their heated bodies. Whiffs of steam billowed over intertwined lips, gushing damp warmth over their faces. Viscous and hot, a kiss amid the frost was simply intoxicating.  
  
Soon, they forgot themselves in this caress. From tender, it turned into passionate, then into frantic clasping of jaws and lips biting. Ahsoka wanted to laugh and cry in Maul's arms, who gripped her body like a sinking man clinging on a rescue circle.

  
She could not breathe due to the surging feelings, hers and his intertwined, just like their lips. Choking from the intensity of passion, they broke apart at some point gasping for air. It hit their lungs with frost.

“I am sorry,” Maul burst out suddenly. A simple phrase. A few syllables. But what deep meaning was contained in it. Only Ahsoka could understand.   
  
She knew exactly why he was asking for forgiveness. She knew what had been eating him from within for the past days. She felt his mental anguish.  
  
She didn't expect his apology, though. Not at all. But the fact that he apologized - made a big difference.  
  
“I am sorry too,” she replied quietly, immediately embracing him.  
  
Her eyes began to sting, but she kept from bursting into tears in the cold, afraid of getting frostbite on her face. She pressed herself into Maul, opening her eyes wider, to freeze the treacherous tingling sensation there.  
  
They stood for a while under the beautiful northern sky, soothed by the embrace they shared. 

Soon they headed back, going down through the snowdrifts to the valley where the shuttle was stationed.  
  
During the descent, Ahsoka stumbled and plunged into a huge snowdrift, pulling Maul after her. As a result, they tumbled in the snow, like children, wrestling and dousing each other with handfuls of crumbly snow. Once getting completely frozen, they hurried to the shuttle. If anyone there would be awake, they would have had a hard time explaining their unsolicited absence and messy appearance.   
  


~ ~ ~ 

  
They called the mission of setting Dathomir free "Crimson Dawn" and agreed to discuss and plan everything together in the future, concluding that success awaits them only if they stick to each other.  
  
On the way to Centrality, Ahsoka was thinking of this reconnaissance mission, noting its ambiguous meaning and her role in it. It occurred to her that Maul had planned it this way and she just ate the bait.  
  
In spite of everything, she was grateful to him for this move, which helped to re-establish their recently defiled relationship back to sound.


	4. Two at the Helm

The planning of the “Crimson Dawn” operation was not going easy.  
  
First of all, only a few crime leaders whom Maul summoned got inspired enough and agreed to invest credits in liberating a planet that had no strategic value for their cause. By stern persuasions, Maul convinced the intractable accomplices that such a low value of the planet would be an excellent cover-up for the new stronghold. In addition, Tund and Calamari were already on the imperial list of targets for annihilation, and it was only a matter of time until they’d be attacked.  
Secondly, the question arose about the forces required to achieve granted success in the upcoming operation. Given the limited resources and recent losses, crime gangs and rebel cells were not eager to provide their men and ships for a risky venture. Thus, the need for new allies and replenishment of the fleet became obvious.  
Lastly, the situation was complicated since his and Ahsoka's views on the allies' recruitment process differed significantly. While Maul was trying to recruit serious fighters like the Mandalorians and the falleens, Ahsoka suggested they seek help from the Elomins and rebels from nearby sectors, to provide reinforcement when they'd need it.  
  
“The upcoming mission is not just a military campaign. In the course of it, we might consolidate ties with allies and inspire more systems to join us!” Ahsoka exhorted. 

“I agree with Master Tano. We should expand our network, making it _clear_ to everyone, especially the Empire, that we are not giving up!” one student supported her.  
  
“Disagree! Our strike must be _sudden_ and precise and prepared with the utmost secrecy. If we begin to gather forces across the Galaxy, we risk to become publicized and crushed by the enemy, before we even attempt out move,” sounded a counterargument from another meeting participant. 

“All of you are right. We don't need publicity, but!” interrupted Maul the umpteenth dispute of today, “Without new allies, we will not be able to successfully gain a foothold in the Dathomir system. We not only have to get rid of the imperials but also arrange supply chains and trading routes between Dathomir and zones of our influence, which is problematic to accomplish having a couple of hundred cruisers at our disposal. We need new contacts and henchmen.”

“So, you _do_ approve the mission to Elom?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
“No! We will go to the Mandalore system and negotiate for cooperation and loan of military equipment there,” Maul snapped, making it clear that her idea was not accepted. 

“Why not split up and cover both goals at the same time? I can go to Elom…”

“At the moment, the mission to Elom matters not. We shall proceed with planning a visit to Mandalorians, with whom I already had the honor to fight side by side in the past, … “ Maul continued on the perspective about the alliance with the Mandalorians, who, according to him, embodied and had _everything_ they needed for success.  
  
Ahsoka, who also had experience with them, was not as thrilled as Maul. However, she admitted that their equipment and military skills were the finest in the Galaxy.  
  
She did not say anything else at the meeting, knowing that her ideas are unlikely to be accepted. Opposing Maul openly was not a good idea not only because of his violent reactions but also due to political reasons - if opinions in tops differ, it threatens to separate the team into parties, thereby undermining the unity and common spirit. Therefore, Ahsoka accepted the fact that the commander-in-chief was Maul. Still, to her secret joy, she had a significant influence on his decisions. Although Maul always bent his line, nevertheless, listened to her advice. Sometimes. 

~ ~ ~   
  


As usual, they met after the general assembly to conclude the discussion on the allies' recruitment strategy. 

“Ahsoka, I understand your fervor of _horned_ _species_ ,” Maul began by prying her lightly, “But the Elomins are a developing race. How will they be useful in this war?”

“Firstly, by becoming our supporters. Also, they have good ground combat skills. Remember the little Elomins we chased on Thalassia? Imagine what adults are capable of if their children are trained in camouflage and survival techniques so well.”

“That's right, but why would they agree to join our ranks?”

“Given that we rescued their younglings, and after a good negotiation, they will. Especially, if all this is going to be spiced up with a gift, let’s say a couple of cruisers…”  
  
“A couple of **cruisers** !?!”  
  
“Yes, why not? We have over two hundred of them at our disposal. And there will be more soon. Is it really such a big price, in your opinion?”  
  
Maul snorted, not wanting to give up what they had acquired:  
  
“For such insignificant support - yes, it is!” He snapped, not considering giving up precious property.  
  
“Are you also considering their support of our movement against the Empire here?” 

“Why do you think Elomins care about it?”

“Alright! I think we should close this topic. You are just blind to the opportunities I'm trying to unveil to you. Or even worse: you do not _trust_ my vision, considering yourself the _only_ right in everything!” 

“I don’t deny the possibility, but in this case…” he could not finish, Ahsoka became infuriated and carried on:  
  
“Yes, yes! All we need are mad Mandos with their guns and ships to smash the entire surface of Dathomir into rubble and dust, so we'll be doomed to build a stronghold from ashes! I also wonder, what will _they_ demand in exchange for their services!”

“So what do you suggest? Disperse in the Outer Rim recruiting everyone, including undeveloped savages?! We'll never gather a meaningful strike this way!!” Maul began to give in to his temper. His patience for bickering was getting exhausted for today. 

“Not at all! I want to go to Elom with a group of students in order to attract the residents as allies. There is no sense in going to negotiate with the Mandalorians together anyway. Or do you want me to stand there, behind your back, like a piece of furniture, nodding to every word you say?! I believe you can manage to persuade your _old friends_ without me! Go ahead, leader, the only true and versatile one!  
  
“Hey, lady! Slow down, would you? You’re running into utopia!”

“Really?! And I am convinced that it is _you_ who's getting carried away! Your ambitions are flooding you, so you forget… that we went all this way _together_ , side-by-side, but you! You still do not consider me EQUAL!” She cried out in annoyance.  
  
Her words echoed through the hall, followed by a ringing silence.  
  
Maul fought back the urge to shake her and yell that she’s wrong, but he kept steady, using the last pieces of his self-control.  
  
“Ahsoka, all _this_ it's not about _me_ or _my_ ambitions and you _know_ it! I remember perfectly all your merits, I see your potential and, in no way, diminish your role. But understand, please, that currently, in such dark times, the visible leader must match the situation. I know you used to command squads, you are an experienced warrior. But there were completely different circumstances. Who was at your disposal - underaged clones programmed for loyalty?”

“My dear comrades!” She exclaimed, remembering fallen friends.

“I see. But this does not change the current state of affairs: we have no _comrades_ or _friends_ here! We are dealing with gangsters, criminals, separatists, militants. The values that you glorify mean _nothing_ to them. In their world, only _money_ and _power_ carry weight. Everything else is subject to exchange! If I had not been who I am, I’d have been removed long ago, at the first disagreement.”

Ahsoka listened to him, becoming more and more gloomy with every word.  
  
“Of course, you blossomed in your midst! And the rest of us just have to keep quiet and assent to your plans!” She stated, still being fussed.  
  
Hearing this, in addition to irritation, annoyance hit him. It seemed that Ahsoka did not listen to him, did not perceive nor understand his actions. He doubted she understood how much he had sacrificed and done in order to be with her:  
all his politically correct behavior he was playing so hard, from which he was already sick;  
his utmost condescension to the suspicious allies that _she_ had recruited;  
contributions to the training of apprentices and the revival of the Force-user movement _she_ strived to rebuild;  
the conquest of the planet where they planned to marry and live.  
  
He considered all this enormous effort. But what did he get in return!? - Opposition and groundless accusations.

“I appreciate you and your advice. But, it seems, **_you_** did not appreciate my efforts! How comes that after _everything_ , EVERYTHING, that we shared, and did, everything that **_I_** did for **_you_** , and **_us_** , dare you reproaching **_me_**!?”

Ahsoka was just pouting, biting her lips. She was lost in thoughts and words and bursting from the injustice - it seemed that everyone underestimated her, did not recognize her leadership, and were against her. She kept quiet.

“I see it as _you_ being maddened since not everyone around appraises you as a leader, like it used to happen before, and you just come crushing all your disappointment with life on _me_ !!” Maul gave out his opinion.  
  
He perceived Ahsoka’s self-doubt as one the nails of their bickering today.

“When you **mature** , you _will_ understand that I am right!” he added, reminding who was superior and senior here. He then quickly retreated, no longer having the patience in reserve for continuing an adequate dispute with fussy togruta.  
  
  
Ahsoka stayed alone, immersed in the unpleasant aftermath of the argument. She could not define what infuriated her most: the actual circumstances or the fact that Maul was absolutely right, and she had nothing to oppose to him.  
  
She became thoughtful and quiet and isolated herself hoping to digest everything that happened in peace. She spent the rest of the day in sad loneliness, as well as the next day. She did not show up for common training, avoiding meeting with Maul at any cost. In truth, deep down, she was ashamed to face him, and yet not ready to apologize for fighting with him for her idealistic values, eventually wounding them both with one blade.


	5. Ways to Seal Truce

After a couple of days of isolation, meditations, and revising Jedi monographs on anger control and ambition management, Ahsoka cooled down and realized that she had overstepped and accused Maul of the wrong sins. She knew that compromise was inevitable in military settings, still, in practice, it was much more difficult to submit than in theory, especially given that "wrong and write” were relative concepts.  
  
  
For obvious reasons, Maul did not contact her, avoiding dialogue. He was waiting for her to come to her senses and crawl to him with apologies. But proud togruta was not eager neither ready to do so. Waiting stretched.   
  
  
Isolation and sadness tortured Ahsoka in an unbearable way. On the third day, she gave up and began plotting how to seal truce with assertive zabrak. It was impossible to catch up with Maul in a public place or a meeting, where she decided not to stand out too. The only option was to go to his private quarters and attempt to solve their issues by talking.  
And not only talking.  
She hoped that after some wine and/or blood, Maul would soften and forgive her if she asked nicely. She’d stay with him, surrendering to his mercy at night and by the morning the conflict would be gone. All this seemed simple, but… considering her mixed-up feelings and pride, - it appeared a very hard task to complete.  
  
Above all, thoughts of their union tormented her. She had a hard time comprehending why the Force brought them together. They were _so_ different that interaction was impossible without conflicts, under _any_ circumstances.  
  
 _Do our conflicts matter?_ _  
__Maybe these are lessons the universe is trying to teach us?_ _  
__Maybe we have crossed a line that should not have been crossed, and instead of being attracted, we are repulsed, pushed back to our right places, as solemn allies, not lovers?_  
  
Ahsoka dismissed the last thought. She was drawn to Maul. Each time she looked him in the eyes, she felt being sucked into him, like the light into a black hole. She longed for his warmth, care, protection, closeness…  
At a sole thought of his hands on her, her insides twisted…  
She craved his strong embrace, and him pressing her into his chest and murmuring something soothingly. Shutting her eyes and leaning to him, she would admit that she is confused and no longer understands what the Force wants with her.  
  
 _What does it want from us?  
_ _And what does Maul want from me?_  
  
She wanted Maul to calm her down, and explain everything, as he used to do, so that peace and harmony would set in between them again.  
She wanted him to say that they'll make it.  
That he is with her.  
Always.  
  
  
She found herself incapable of avoiding Maul any longer. It was worth visiting him right away, before his offense deepens or he considers himself forgotten. Ahsoka could not allow this to occur. Deciding to be straightforward and act now, she cheered up and gathered herself for a move.  
  
She prepared as for the battle, and made her way down the corridor to Maul's quarters, sensing him there.  
  
After taking a couple of steps, she stopped.  
  
 _No! It's not tactful to casually show up at his door with a silly smile… after all what I’ve said and done…_

She decided to show up in a special way, making it clear that she has come to seal the peace, and not bother him in some way. So she dashed to the nearest market for snacks. Having bought what Maul liked to feast on and grabbing some wine, she headed in the direction of his chambers again. 

Already seeing his door at the end of the hallway, it suddenly occurred to her that her clothes were stale after running around the dusty streets, too ordinary and did not suit the occasion at all. 

Thus, instead of his chambers, she went to her own, to change. She picked a tight T-shirt and dug a skirt out of the depths of her closet, which she had acquired some time ago, but had never put on ever since.  
  
She ceremoniously out to the corridor again, and for the umpteenth time, directed her gaze at the needed door.  
  
Feeling not in her skin in an unusual outfit, she took slow steps towards Maul's quarters. Doubts tormented her mind more than ever:  
  
 _Should I go now?_ _  
__Was it really necessary to dress like this?_ _  
__What should I say?_ _  
__Maybe I shall call him first?_ _  
__Maybe it’s better to invite him to my quarters instead…_

Her confusion was interrupted when Maul's message rumbled in her head:  
  
“ _Tano! What are you stressing about?! It’s greatly distracting to sense **you** , a bundle of **chaos** , at my door! Get your arrogant ass here and speak your mind out! _”

Ahsoka shuddered.  
  
There was no way backward now - only forward, into inevitability.  
She nearly dropped the bottle of wine, not noticing her hands becoming sweaty due to the adrenaline rush. Her thighs felt unusually cold and naked, having no leggings covering them. Her knees trembled. The T-shirt felt too tight around the chest. Or was the new bra too small…  
  


~ ~ ~  
  


She could barely sustain her nearly-explicit tremor when entering the chambers of her beloved opponent.  
  
  
Maul sat at the table, looking impartial and busy. He did not raise his glance, only nodded to acknowledge her arrival.  
  
Ahsoka approached his workplace and put everything she brought on the table on top of the documents. She circled the table and stood at his side, leaning on its edge, saying nothing. She kept quiet, giving him time to finish things up.  
  
Wrapping up his work, Maul raised a questioning glance at her. He said nothing still. 

“Do you have a couple of minutes… I mean, **hours** , to talk?” began Ahsoka, confusing words and blushing. She was melting under his appraising gaze. 

“I have time for you,” Maul stated laconically, putting zero emotion into it.

“Okay. I thought, maybe you wanna…” her thoughts were blending, she could not even pick up the dialogue. 

“What did you bring?” Maul interrupted her, already recognizing a familiar scent of his favorite food.

“I thought, maybe, you were hungry, so I brought some food.”

“And if I'm not hungry? What's the plan then?” Maul mocked her, enjoying Ahsoka blush badly in front of him, incapable of getting a grip on herself.  
  
Ahsoka blushed more. 

He knew the decision to show up here did not come easy to her. But it seemed she had made her mind and had a plan on how to sort things out between them.

Looking her over again, he's got an idea why was Ahsoka fussing the whole day: she was preening, to have her best look for him. She came wearing makeup, a tight shirt that revealed the lacy bra and a skirt. Maul began to enjoy her action plan already. He was flattered by her eagerness and effort to make things up, and the food was very welcome. As much as he wanted to look stern, he could not hold up the facade and smiled slightly with the corner of his lips. 

“Then we'll just sit and talk, taste the wine,” she gave out uncertainty, realizing that Maul was in control of the situation, running the show, although _she_ should have.  
  
 _Aarrhh, what's going on with me?! It’s just Maul. My Maul. I need to relax…_

“Fine. Let’s see what you brought. I haven't had lunch yet,” he said calmly and the tension in the room defused immediately.  
  
Ahsoka smiled and began to unpack the treats while he took out the cutlery and glasses.  
  
Her fussiness and the whole situation reminded him of their romantic evening on Kaoeliyo, their carefree life there when they were just getting to know each other. Their silly misunderstandings and intimacy, which became the very first in Ahsoka’s life. Memories warmed his soul and Maul softened, deciding not to escalate the conflict, and looking forward to a pleasant evening. 

“Doesn't it remind you of our first evening together?” She asked around the same time he was thinking about it. 

“It does, pretty much,” he admitted softly.

“I wish everything between us would be as good as it was back then.”

“And why is it not so?”

“Everything is different now. Everything that is going on - it influences me badly, disbalances me, presses on. Sometimes I don’t realize where is right or wrong, and why are we doing all this… Where is it going to take us… This _uncertainty_ does not reflect well on us. And I am sorry about it…”

“Well, it seems you are still not used to the new order of the nowadays world.”

“Possibly… Because he is too different from everything I used to live with.”  
  
“But it is very similar to what **_I_** have been stewing in all my life. Therefore, I am at the helm, and you should be gaining experience meanwhile, do what you’re good at: support the resistance, develop, teach young people, by the way, you are the best at this!”  
  
“And you are the best leader,” Ahsoka concluded, comforting his rumpled ego.  
  
“Then, a toast to us, the best of the best!” Maul summed up, filling their glasses with wine.   
  


~ ~ ~  
  


After a nice conversation, a glass of wine, and weightless touches, the tense atmosphere got discharged, and the air charged with a completely _different_ energy.  
  
Their gathering was smoothly coming to the intimate part, which Ahsoka unconsciously delayed, while Maul pushed for it in all ways. When his temper got the upper hand over the manners, he just asked her openly how she wants to have him today.  
  
Ahsoka narrowed her eyes a bit and smiled mischievously:  
  
“Are you surely capable of accepting _my_ choice?”  
  
Obviously, she was plotting something special. 

“What are you up to? Why ask it this way?”  
  
“Would you agree to be tied to the bed? Would you submit to my mercy?”  
  
Maul took this as Ahsoka's desire to play a game of superiority with him. However, he could not refuse, being already aroused, and intrigued by her proposal, although he himself would not have suggested such an act himself.

“Do you intend to torture me?”  
  
“Only in the sweetest ways…” she whispered, her eyes sparkling with excitement.  
  
 _Fine. Let her have fun her way! I may enjoy it._ \- Maul accepted, doubting that Ahsoka was capable of something he would not like. He obediently followed her to the bed and prepared to fulfill her commands.  
  
Ahsoka took his robe off and tied his hands to the headboard with the ties he used to tie her with. In the process of crucifying him on the bed, her skirt shifted upwards, revealing her panties. Maul licked his lips greedily at the sight.  
  
“Oh no, it’s too early to get excited. Stay calm, please,” said Ahsoka playfully, "Actually, let me blindfold you, so you endure this better.”  
  
She was in her most mischievous mood after a glass of wine.  
  
“I think it’s you who will have issues enduring this,” he answered, already blindfolded. He hummed and shifted beneath her, barely sustaining his horny jerks. 

“And by the way, if you talk, growl or moan too loudly, I'll gag you. Keep still and quiet!” She added, running her finger over his lips.  
  
Maul marveled at her imperious mood but did not feel dominated in the slightest. Ahsoka was not a master of exhibiting pressure, but a master of playing and tricking him around. And he’d let her play, until his humility allowed.  
  
Finding himself deprived of visual dimension and freedom to grab what he pleased with his hands, he focused on tactile sensations.  
He wanted to see Ahsoka's eyes, the way they glittered in anticipation of intimacy…  
And her lips… and darkening cheeks… and hardening breasts…  
  
But instead, he only felt her.  
  
Her hot hips straddled his legs.  
Her palms drew circles on his abs and breast, fingers outlining ornate patterns, tickling him playfully.  
Her tender hands wrapped around his neck, flexing slightly, then slid up his head.  
Her nailed fingers were passing between the horns, again and again, applying pressure around them and scratching the bones.  
  
He itched of pleasure and tensed his throat in attempts to suppress growls each time her nails scratched his skin and horns.  
Before her, no one had touched his horns this way. There were no such circumstances in the universe, at which he would let anyone reach up and touch his head, leave alone playing with the horns, and tickling the skin between them. But here she was, lustful togruta, sensually stroking and scrubbing his horned head, causing his jaws spasm and teeth clench due to unprecedented pleasure.  
  
Ahsoka continued to torment him, adding her mouth to the process. She licked the edges of his lips, sucking them thereafter. At his attempts to return kisses, she pulled away, digging her nails into the skin near his triceps.  
  
Maul understood the nature of her torture and stopped his advances. He slightly opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to slide inside. She licked his mouth slowly and sensually while massaging his temples and ears.  
  
Soon her lips were on his neck, leaving warm wet traces along sensitive skin there, making their way to his chest.  
  
When her hot breath whisked over his chest following her tongue sliding over the left nipple, he involuntarily twitched and hummed through gritted teeth. Her fingers fluttered over his other nipple, touching its tip lightly, forcing him to tense. He arched his back in pleasure.  
  
She bit and licked his skin pouring hot breath over the torso, gradually descending lower until she stropped at the rim of his pants. 

Maul gyrated his hips in anticipation. But his pants remained in place.  
  
Ahsoka stripped her clothes and bra off, leaving only the undergarments and straddled his thighs. She rubbed her naked breasts over his body, making him feel the velvet of the skin and the erect nipples.  
  
Maul twirled underneath her again, holding back a moan. His hands were itching, unable to grab her tits and squeeze them, but even more so was his cock. All he wanted right now was to push it into her hot cunt, that was pressed against his groin, agonizing the desire. 

The torturous manipulation continued.  
Ahsoka bent over his face, lowering one breast to his lips. Maul did not need a command to begin licking and sucking it, breathing noisily, anticipating what she would bring to his mouth next. _That very thing_ was rubbing against his abs, still in underwear, which was so soaked, he could feel it.  
Soon she slid the undergarment fabric to the side, exposing her wet bosom, continuing to rub against him, covering his stomach with her lube. Leaning with one hand on his clavicles, she massaged her clit with the other, sighing languidly and pressing her lower lips against his hardened sixpack.  
  
Oh, how he wanted to see this happening! He had been asking her to caress herself in front of him so many times and she never agreed. But now, when he was blindfolded, she did it in the most explicit way!  
  
When her knees embraced his neck, and her crotch doomed over his face, he could not help groaning in indignation due to the inability to see it.  
  
Her juices doused his lips with a familiar taste, and he began savoring her cunt. He concentrated on her clit, teasing it with his tongue.  
  
Meanwhile, she untied his pants and released his penis from the groin. Her lips touched the tip of it, provoking him to moan. He jerked his hips trying to push his organ deeper into her mouth, to which she, predictably, pulled back.  
  
He restrained himself.

She kissed the tip of the glans again, before enveloping it with her wet mouth. 

Maul was on the verge: he desperately wanted to see all this in detail, crush her cunt on his tongue, then push her body down on his cock, and fuck her brisk and hard.  
  
Ahsoka was keeping the caresses tender, teasing him, more than anything.  
She slid along his trunk, pressing her cunt to his skin tightly, wetting it with her juices. She moaned in the process, steadily shifting down to his lower abdomen.  
  
Maul was shaking in languid tremors, pulling the ties harshly, overtaken by her torment and lust.  
  
Ahsoka lay down on him with her legs parted wide, resting the back of her head on his chest. She was pleasuring herself, as the splashy sounds and her body shakes indicated.  
  
  
  
Maul could not sustain this any longer.  
  
He freed himself from the bonds and tore off the blindfold.  
He lifted Ahsoka up in the air with the Force, making her whine in surprise. He turned her face down and he pulled towards himself.  
Getting on his knees, setting her in front of him, he ran his fingers along her folds, making sure that she was wet enough.

She was dipping. 

He thrust his cock inside her without warning, eliciting her muffled howl.  
  
Smashing his palms on her buttocks with sonorous slaps, he made a couple of sharp thrusts, squeezing her skin on her ass till hollows. He immediately set a frantic pace, fucking her with all his might, chaotically slamming his iron groin into her ass.  
  
After a couple of minutes of yelps and profound cries of pleasure, she climaxed, squeezing her pussy tight around his dick.  
  
Without giving her a second of respite, he continued his frictions at the same pace, bending his shaft a bit, setting it the way she loved.  
While she was shaking and weeping after the discharge, he summoned his robe, and twisting it, passed the fabric under Ahsoka's neck. He wrapped the fabric around his palms and clung on it, thus avoiding grabbing her lekku. He pulled the wrapped cloth until her back bent at the waist. Her ass protruded upwards and was bouncing against his groin with loud smacks. He roared in joy, relishing a long-desired possession of her body.  
  
Ahsoka was choking on her screams, gasping for air between frequent thrusts. 

Maul did not slow down in the slightest. He was picking up the pace and pulling her harder by the neck, causing her spine to doom in maximally.  
  
From strong stimulations, her legs began to tremble uncontrollably, and cunt to cramp. This spurred him on. He sped up even more and was close to culmination.  
  
His last jerks, hitting right into her G-spot, caused spasms of all of her insides. She found herself no longer able to withstand the pressure. Something was breaking inside her, breaking out of her…   
She instinctively darted her hand to his thigh in an attempt to contain the zealous thrusts. Of course, it was impossible. Maul growled and continued to fuck her fervently.

“Maul! I… Aahhh…” she blurted out incoherently, choking on the air in convulsions, on the verge… 

Maul moaned loudly and pulled his cock out of her with a loud squelch, intending to jerk off using her mouth.   
  
This sudden movement was the last drop for her. All the words and sounds got stuck in her throat. She had no time to react as Maul had no time to do anything - a stream of squirt burst out of her pussy, making her squeak and shake involuntarily from spasms that twisted her lower abdomen, belly, and legs. The jet squirted forcefully, pouring onto the bed below them, making everything wet.  
  
Convulsing, she fell facedown on the bed, squeezing her thighs. She kept shuddering uncontrollably for a while.  
  
Maul let her be, allowing her to catch the thrill full-blast. He finished himself off with his hand.   
  
Ahsoka was in awe and shock.

Maul was in a slight shock himself, not knowing how to act in such an instance.  
  
She had never experienced anything like this before and was not even aware that she had had such _peculiarity_ . Until today.  
  
While she was getting back to senses after the extreme high, Maul drew attention to the configuration of his penis: everything seemed to be as usual. Apparently, speed played a role. Or the fact that Ahsoka got very excited before that. Or the shaft' bending arch… Or good pull… or… He was lost in conjectures and motivated to find out, so they would repeat today's experience again. But _not_ on his bed.  
  
  
After rough sex, Ahsoka, literally, could not stand on her feet, so Maul had to take care of her: he took her to the shower, wiped up after it, help her to dress up, and then took her to her chambers.  
  
There they stayed for the night. They spent an hour kissing before going to sleep, not speaking nor breaking apart.  
  
They fell asleep in each other's embrace, holding on to the belief that from now on everything will be fine between them.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Crimson Dawn - The Beginning

Having softened after the (passionate) truce, Maul was in good spirits and set to work with enthusiasm. The pile of tasks was immense, he had to ask for Ahsoka's help:

“Could you replace me in the training session of youngsters? I need some time to finish up some stuff from yesterday that I left unfinished due to…  _ Unexpected circumstances _ ,” he issued, looking at Ahsoka with a grin. 

“Sure. What did you teach them in the last session? The one I missed…”

“We exercised mental projections. And judging by a massive failure, they will need more than one lesson on this.”

“So you’ve actually taught them your  _ dirty tricks _ while I was absent!?”

“Naturally! As I have promised. I stick to my words.”    
  
“You are just… unbearable!” Ahsoka chuckled, looking forward to the upcoming workout.   
  
  
  
She headed to the training room. The fact that Maul was not able to make it was a huge benefit for her. She needed him NOT there today. 

The apprentices were glad to see her, and were eager to share their impressions of the last lesson when "Master Maul did this", "Master Maul did that", "Master Maul showed us this!".  Ahsoka listened and understood that young people were truly inspired by Maul’s skills. Thus, she needed to meet the expectations and perform to the best of her ability. 

“Today we will have a special lesson. We're going to do mental projections again, but not like last time. You will choose a random partner and will project your happiest feelings and memories to him. Then, he’ll do the same to you.”

“Are there any restrictions? Master Maul said to let it go when we project.”   
“But we know you don't always agree…” one student noted.    
  
“Try to keep within decency boundaries, okay?” Ahsoka replied before starting. 

The students split into pairs, but one lacked a companion. Ahsoka had to couple up with him. The young guy got instantly nervous. Ahsoka assured him that there was nothing to be afraid of, she would not dig into his head and the projections will remain at the level of sensations and emotions.  As she suspected, the happiest moment for a guy was intimacy with a certain person. Ahsoka did not lookout for the details, realizing that the guy's feelings were very tender and things did not escalate into a wild passion with his partner (as it happened between her and Maul). She smiled, encouraging him.  
  
She got nervous herself when her turn came because all her happiest memories over the past year were associated with Maul. His identity was well known to the students - one hint would be enough to any of them to understand with whom she experienced 'butterflies in the stomach' and more explicit things.    
So she had to drip deeper into the past, into her time as Anakin’s padawan. She remembered their training, reckless missions, friendly gatherings. Ahsoka's heart sank at the soreness of the memory, but she blocked the melancholy and recalled only the sweetest moments. Still, the projection turned out with a sour tint.   
  
  
  
When everyone finished practicing, Ahsoka began her speech, which she prepared on the way to the hall:    
  
“My dear fellows, you all know what kind of mission we have ahead. And I'm sure you understand how much we need allies. And I mean not only military power here, which, of course, is necessary to resolve military conflicts…” 

“You mean the Elomins?”   
  
“You’re right.” 

“So we are going to go to Elom?!” asked her one of the apprentices hopefully. 

“Patience!” retorted Ahsoka loudly, when several students began to rumble, not yet knowing the essence of the matter.

“Sorry…” they stammered.

“We _may_ go to Elom. But this mission has _not_ _ yet  _ been approved by Master Maul. He is still _considering_. We have to convince him. And get me right, I'm not suggesting that you all join me in this because I am asking, you can still go to the Mandalore sector. The choice is yours. But, those of you who wish to go with me - I will need your support in the upcoming meeting.”   
  
“We are with you!”   
“Just tell, I will do what is needed!”   
“We will help you!” several people spoke up, while the rest did not express a desire to go to Elom, apparently, already excited by the idea of seeing cool Mandalorians and their base.    
  
This was expected, and Ahsoka was prepared for differing opinions. 

“I am very grateful for your support! The meeting is starting soon. Let's do this: those who are going with me, come to me for a briefing, and those who are not - will practice the Forms with lightsabers. Here, you can have mine for this training!”    
  
The proposed option suited everyone and students distributed throughout the hall. Five students stayed with her.

~ ~ ~

The general assembly concerning the Crimson Dawn mission was very fruitful.    
  
At the end of it, as planned, one of the students asked about other allies in case something went wrong with the Mandalorians. Maul became alert and glared at Ahsoka, realizing her influence. She stood at a distance with an impenetrable expression on her face, not saying a word yet. The upstart was supported by several more voices. Folks said it is unfair and boring to sit on Tund, while a few of them are going to travel to the Mandalore system. Maul closed the general meeting, setting everyone free except the Force-users. 

When only the students and Ahsoka remained in the room, he began in a stern tone:

“It appears to me, we have a split in our ranks.”

“No, Master Maul, we are as united as ever. We just want to be useful too.”   
“And new allies are really needed!”   
“Yes, besides, it is extremely unfair when a couple of the chosen ones go with you, and the rest remain out of business. We also want to see something in our lives!”   
“Gain experience, learn about other races!”   
“I've never been outside Centrality…”

“ENOUGH! Shut this!” Maul interrupted the chorus of mumble, “I got you. Now, which of you are Master Tano followers?”   
  
Five students stepped forward without hesitation. Ahsoka couldn't help smiling. Maul noticed. 

“I see. And the rest?” asked Maul, strictly looking at the group of younglings. 

“Mester Maul, if you allow, may I go with you? We will keep quiet and won’t interfere until you order us to do something.”   
“Yeah! We can come in handy! We can do technical support, take care of communications, guarding the ships.”   
  
“Alright. Anyone else wishes to speak?”   
  
No one else spoke, waiting for the Dark Master's verdict. 

“We depart for the Mandalore sector tomorrow. You three are accepted into the reserve of my team, on condition that you will obey me unconditionally. And I accept to slightly change course and pass nearby Elom, where Maser Tano’ group will recruit allies.”   
“ _ You will stay on Elom until the local savage stags join us! I'm absolutely serious about this! If you won’t be able to recruit them before the mission commences - that will be your problem. I am not coming after you six until you have a deal with them. If not - all of you will camp there until you grow horns of your own!”  _ he addressed Ahsoka privately.

“Hooray!!!”   
“Thank you, Master Maul!”   
  
The youngsters surrounded him, and the most daring, including those whom he enrolled in the reserve on his ship, came to express their gratitude in person.    
  
At the end of the meeting, all the students gathered around him creating a tight network, intertwining hands. They set in motion the trick Ahsoka taught them in the lesson: they sent Maul their positive emotions and brightest energy. All at once. Some expressed gratitude, some - admiration.   
  


~ ~ ~  
  


The missions kicked off the next day. Several heavily armed cruisers packed with ammunition and militants departed from Tund, heading in the direction of the Mandalore sector. One cruiser diverged from the main course, escorting Ahsoka and her crew to Elom. Maul wished them luck and requested to report on the course of events on Elom to him personally.   
  
  
  
The report came very soon: Ahsoka with the students was able to negotiate with Elomins the terms of the cooperation. The young Elomins who were once rescued by them were still deeply inspired by the saviors. Some of them had tattoos on their foreheads and noses, recapitulating the ones of Maul, while others dyed their eyebrows white, honoring Ahsoka. Their superior relatives and parents agreed to help in the upcoming battle.    
  
Most Elomins exhibited unprecedented eagerness to join the fight when Ahsoka mentioned that the resistance forces will participate in the battle too. It turned out that Elomins secretly aided the Gordian Reach resistance unit, providing them supplies and cover when needed. Ahsoka contacted those too. As a result, about a hundred new soldiers were recruited. The resistance unit was connected to Empire opponents throughout the Reach and who were also willing to undermine imperial influence in the sector.

Having heard this report, Maul, of course, was delighted. At the same time, he felt pressurized: if Ahsoka was so successful in her mission, the success of which was doubtful and unlikely, then he had no right to fail his own! It would look like a defeat, he’ll fall in the eyes of his disciples, he would be considered a bad leader. Maul firmly decided this must never come true, getting ready for the landing on the Concord Dawn moon, where he had to meet with his former Mandalorian accomplices and resolve issues of their further cooperation, by any means.    
  
His former warriors proved to be loyal to him. But as was the custom among the Mandalorians, their clans did not get along with each other and their resources were depleted by constant internecine wars. Still, they had some gunpowder remaining in their flasks: all their laser cannons and ships joined the fleet that was gathering in the Mandalore sector, steadying for the Crimson Dawn.


	7. Crimson Dawn - On the Battlefield

“First Mandalorian Squadron, take your positions. Intercept the Star Destroyer as soon as it shows up. Fire at will at any Imperial transports. Do not accept their signals. Our target is to destroy them. There will be no negotiation or mercy. Second Squadron - you will offer support to Lady Tano’s Northern Strike group. You will assist them in shutting down imperial transmissions and capture the troopers of the northern outpost for interrogations. The Tund fleet will translocate to Southern Dathomir and initiate the battle there under my conduct, according to the established plan. No dropping bombs in the vicinity of the Nightsister’s temple! If possible, take the imperials in the south prisoners too. I need some imperial troopers alive for interrogations. Everyone copy?” Maul asked for confirmation from all units.  
  
“Copy!”  
“Yes, commander!”  
“Yes, sir!”  
“Yes, my Lord”  
“Copy,” he distinguished Ahsoka's voice in the tray of confirmations. She was on the neighboring cruiser. She was about to take off for the mission. Several apprentices and Elomins were under her command.  
  
“May the Force be with us! Let's start!” Maul commanded and the fleet began to move.  
“ _Ahsoka, good luck!_ ”

“ _Force be with us!_ ” Ahsoka replied right before the jump. Several shuttles accompanying her cruiser swooped off, piercing space in the direction of Dathomir.  
  
“The main fleet: get ready to hyperjump on my command!” ordered Maul.  
  
Shortly after receiving confirmation from Ahsoka that imperial communications installations had been successfully disabled, Maul dispatched the main strike fleet towards Dathomir. His hearts trembled in anticipation of the battle for his home planet.

~ ~ ~

Coming out of the hyperspace near the orbit fo Dathomir, Maul handed the command over the fleet to the designated admiral and descended for the surface assault with his squads.  
  
The task of his unit was to seize the southern territory and take prisoners. Besides, he and his apprentices were to put up a protective magical shield around Dathomir, which would not let his enemies pass to or off the planet.  
  
As soon as the imperials spotted them, they commenced the defense utilizing all their fire might. Maull estimated they had less than an hour until the nearest Star Destroyer would detect the communication failure with these outposts and show up to investigate.  
  
Imperial cannons around the stronghold gave them a hard time. They were fired from all shells. But the return fire was equally fierce. Soon, a couple of imperial cannons were demolished thus a small area on the surface was freed from constant fire. This provided an opportunity for his special group to ground and act. While the rest of his unit set out to storm the outpost at the Temple site, Maul with a group of students headed into the thickets, aiming to begin a ritual of protective shield genesis. 

~ ~ ~

All the apprentices cut their skin and poured their blood into a vial, which Maul drained in one breath. By drinking the blood of Force-users he acquired an extra power. Having their blood in his system allowed him to establish a bond, needed for the ritual. He linked his essence with the students', and by drawing energy from them into his field, he directed the collective might to the task at hand.  
  
From tension and violent Force field manipulation, many of his charges became nauseated, one even passed out. But there was no time to deal with that now - the ritual continued.  
  
Maul called to the Source of Dathomir's magic - to the core of the planet. His head cracked from the titanic effort. The skull seemed to be splitting into pieces. The jaws were twisting, the eyes pressurized.  
  
Blood began to drain from the noses of his students, but none moved, sticking to the task.  
  
After several attempts to reach the Source, he felt an unbridled, slippery, alluring dark Force, that seethed in the heart of the planet. Though it did not obey him, no matter how hard he tried to wield it. He pushed and pressed, shouted, called, and begged for help. But nothing happened. The Magic only grew angrier and seethed more violently.  
  
Desperate, he then called to the Spirit of the Nightsisters. It did not respond for some time. He pushed more until his own nose began to bleed. Only then, on the verge of consciousness, he heard:

* _Son of Dathomir, why are you disturbing the Origin of Magic?_ *  
  
“ _I need help. Protection from enemies. A shield to cover the whole planet._ ”  
  
* _Is this all you desire? Is this the reason are you here?_ * 

“ _Not only. But this is the most important thing. Without it, I cannot come back Home._ ”  
  
* _Keep in mind, Son of Dathomir: having exhausted the Source to protect the planet, you will remain deprived of Magic on its surface. You will not be able to use it while the shield is standing._ * 

Maul considered the cons for a moment. Did this mean that the marriage ritual that he hoped to perform as soon as the combat is over would not be possible? Although, even so, without a shield, they do not stand a chance for survival. There was no way out, they had to use all the Magic for the shield until the beam-shield gets installed.

“ _The shield is more relevant than Magic on the surface_ .”  
  
* _What are you sacrificing to get help?_ * 

“ _Blood of the captives. A lot of it. And all their lives._ ”  
  
* _Good. The shield will be up as soon as the blood of the captives is shed._ *   
  
“ _So be it!_ ”

~ ~ ~  
  


“Ahsoka!” Maul could hardly speak after the spiritual act, so he spat harshly into the commlink: “Report.”  
  
“The northern territory is under our control. All the Imperials surrendered voluntarily. Maul…?” She sensed his exhaustion and burden and wished to cheer him up but cut it, realizing there was no time for chatter. 

“Kill them all. Immediately. Shoot them.”  
  
“Wait. But the plan was the capture! And they have surrendered!”  
  
“If this is not done, the protective shield can not be established and will all perish.”  
  
“I see…” 

“Do it! Now!” he barked annoyed.  
  
“I got it!” She said sharply and switched the comm off.  
  
Maul prayed to the Force that she would obey the order without delay.

~ ~ ~

Ahsoka gave the order to her men. It took them by surprise but they obeyed.  
  
She sank to her knees on the ground in desperation and anguish. The blaster shots and the crackle of imperial armor echoed through her montrals, invoking a sharp headache. She felt bad. So many lives were spent right in front of her. By her order. She understood better than anyone _what_ the regain of Dathomir meant to Maul. But the mission became way too brutal and abhorrent.

After numerous volleys, the smell of burnt flesh spread through the air.  
  
The ground shuddered and rattled.  
  
Ahsoka jumped up to her feet sensing the rumbling.  
  
“Everyone retreat to the shuttles immediately!” She yelled into the communicator, realizing that the commencing earthquake is associated with the establishment of the shield and they are at the epicenter of the process, “Pilots: be ready to take off!”  
  
The whole group rushed to the shuttles.  
The surface under their feet began to sink. It crackled and doomed in. Ahsoka considered using the Force to push her people forward, but there was no time or space for concentrated effort. They kept running for their lives over the crackles. The planet's surface was literally degrading underfoot. Cracks were quickly turning into crevices, crevices into cliffs. Instead of lava, acrid green light poured from the crevices. Unfortunately, a couple of her group members fell into the greenish bowels of the planet never reaching the transport.  
  
The rest boarded just in time. As their shuttles took off, the site of the northern outpost sunk in. A huge rupture formed in the planet's crust. An immense beam of green radiation emitted out of it hitting the stratosphere. Taking the form of a giant mushroom, this green haze began to spread at high speed over the planet, dying the sky green.  
  
The magical wave hit their shuttles. Everyone felt a stab in the whole body as the wave swept through them. Some folks fell to their knees due to the powerful sensation which hit the air out of their lungs and made the world go blank for a moment. 

~ ~ ~

“Lord Maul! The Star Destroyer appeared. We've commenced fire,” reported the squadron from the orbit.  
  
“Roast them! Fire full-blast!” Maul croaked in response.  
  
Just about then he noticed a green glow spreading across Dathomir's atmosphere from the north.  
  
_So Ahsoka fulfilled the order!_  
  
It was now after their group to take imperial prisoners. But…

“My Lord! We are suffering heavy losses!” came the subsequent report from the First squadron of Mandalorians, “There are too many imperials out here! They’ve released about a thousand TIEs!!”

“Everyone who’s in the air: relocate to the orbit! One mil TIEs’s above us. Space squads fail to contain such a fuse. They need support!”  
  
“Copy!”  
“On our way!” the pilots confirmed.  
  


“Tano !? Where are you!?” he barked into the general channel, not caring to switch over.  
  
“On the way to the orbit of course!” answered Ahsoka. She was piloting the transport full-speed into space.  
  
“Who is in reserve for help?” he asked, recalling that she had negotiated for the reinforcement with some rebels. 

“Several resistance groups from the Gordian Reach,” she said.  
  
“Contact everyone. We have to deal with the Destroyer and eliminate TIEs! There too many of them!”  
  
“On it!”

“Lord Maul! You are in the range of the Destroyer's laser cannon! They're hovering to the surface! Get out of there!” Sounded desperately from the commander of the Mandalorian squadron. 

“Rancorrr!!! Criff!” Maul roared instead of acceptance code, “Group: a strike from space's coming! Evacuate from the zone!”

“Commander, but what about the shield?” one captain asked him immediately. 

“It’s not up yet! It needs more time to cover the whole planet! And the Empire is not giving us time! Run!”  
  
His entire group headed for the shuttle. The apprentices barely dragged their feet. Maul had to speed them up with the Force-push. They landed in a pile closer to the shuttle, and quickly crawled aboard. They pulled up those who could not move.  
  
Maul glanced up in the skies: a green glow was about to overtake them, but the emitter of the Destroyer was already glowing red, heralding an imminent shot. Nevertheless, most of his squads managed to board the shuttles and rush off the cannon target zone.  
  
As they took off into the air, the red beam hit the surface nearby the Nightsisters Temple. The maroon soil exploded. A column of stones and dust rose high up into the air. The screams of the imperial stormtroopers and his people that failed to escape were not heard - the entire target zone was burned out by a beam in a split of a second. The Temple of the Nightsisters was in the affected area. It charred and smoked. A black crater was now gaping next to the Temple. This meant that the Empire was aiming at the secret vaults underneath it.  
  
_So Sidious had already managed to extract what he wanted from there! -_ Maul's hearts went cold with realization and frustration.  
  
The deadly beam was cut off by a green veil that covered the planet. Chuckle and dust from the explosion began to fall down on the melted surface like snow. Black snow.

~ ~ ~

“Squadrons: are you holding up?” Maul asked over the general communication, flying away from the place of defeat. 

“Yes, Lord! We are fighting back as we can. And some aid has arrived!” sounded rather cheerfully from the central cruiser.

“We are joining in shortly!” Maul announced, glancing at the pilot who needed no more explanation to begin the rapid ascend into space, towards the main cruiser.  
  
“Who’s helping us?”  
  
“A dozen small resistance transports from the Gordian and a CT75 team…”

“Where's the CT-75 come from?” Ahsoka suddenly cut in.  
  
“They jumped in from the Kwymar sector,” the informant said.  
  
Ahsoka's heart swooped in her chest: _CT-7567 was Rex's serial number!_  
She took a deep breath and concentrated, trying to figure out if it was really him? Being in the thick of the battle, she was unable to confirm this. But she hoped it was so with all her heart. She was glad that Rex had survived and taken refuge in the Kwymar sector. However, there was no time for communication or localization of their shuttle. She was at the helm and maneuvered through the swarm of TIE-fighters firing at them full-blast. She was trying to break through into the shadow of one of their cruisers.

~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, the Destroyer's laser launcher was recharging. Dim red light signified approaching ignition. This time it was targeting their central cruiser.  
  
Maul was there, on the bridge. Ahsoka jerked, unnerved.  
  
“Centre! You are at the gunpoint!” She barked over the communication channel with the cruiser, despite realizing they had already noticed themselves.  
  
“We see. We are taking an action,” came the answer from the comm officer.

“Take this fucking cannon down already!!! Or we’re roasted!!!” She heard Maul yelling in the background. 

“Yes, sir!” sounded fearfully before the connection ended. 

~ ~ ~

Ahsoka understood they had no time or resources to take the laser emitter down. Apparently, Maul’s opinion was the same, because, the cruiser turned around and flew full-speed to Dathomir. The Mandalorians continued to fire at the laser cannon but to no avail. Its protective field was impenetrable.

“Everyone around the emitter: retreat to the planet!” Maul commanded, “Who can no longer take the blow - too!”  
  
The central cruiser and several trailing ships had just entered Dathomir's atmosphere when the red beam was unleashed. However, it did not hit the ships. It collided with the green magical shield, causing intense colorful waves across the Dathomir’s atmosphere.  
  
Some shuttles followed the main cruiser's suit and began to evacuate behind the shield. Imperial fighters that followed them were losing control and falling down onto the planet like meteors - imperial pilots died a sudden death, upon entering the atmosphere. This way the Dathomirian Magic protected its Son from enemies.  
  
Realizing that the surface can not be reached and facing fierce resistance, the Star Destroyer soon retreated.  
  
Their fleet descended to the surface, a bit to the north of the laser-affected area. The crater from the blow was still smoking.  
  
The battle for the planet was over. It was safe on the surface, under the shield. Several small squads remained in orbit and across the Dathomir system to secure allies' departures.

~ ~ ~

Maul attended the apprentices: they were exhausted to the limit after the ritual. Two were unconscious. He ordered the commanders to establish the camp and provide the first aid to the victims. There were not many fighters needing first aid though. In such a battle, one rather survives or dies. The case in-between was rather an exception.  
  
He called Ahsoka to help the students.  
Ahsoka rushed to them, concern overtaking her features. She did everything possible to bring the de-energized students back to normal. Once they came to their senses, she left them under the care of volunteers who were eager to help.  
  
Next, she attended Maul. He was smeared with sweat, blood, and dust. Ahsoka wiped it all off with wet cloths and covered his abrasions with bacta.  
  
“How’re your subordinates doing?” he asked her while she fussed over him.

“Fine. We lost a few. The rest are shocked. They were not ready to kill the prisoners.”  
  
“It was necessary to raise the shield.”  
  
“All the power of our students too?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Tell me more, how does it work? Judging by how the laser beam was cut off and TIEs fell from the sky like stones - it’s very reliable protection.”  
  
“It is. But it has its pitfalls too…”  
  
“What kind?”  
  
“Let's go outside. I'll tell you,” he said dully, frowning.  
  
Ahsoka got a feeling that these _pitfalls_ would complicate their life. She followed Maul out of the medical center.  
They headed towards the Temple zone.

~ ~ ~

The sanctuary was not hit by the laser, the blow destroyed the area nearby, above the Temple's underground caches. The crater was still smoking. Walking on the hot, steaming ground, Ahsoka nevertheless felt the grave chill. Approaching the Temple, a humming howl hit her hearing. The place provoked depression. She sensed it in the air that many died here. Ahsoka shivered from the gloomy emotions. She noticed that Maul also grew grim and tense. He seemed to hear something too.  
  
“Maul? What's wrong? Do you feel something?” Ahsoka asked worriedly.  
  
“Yes, but it’s safe for us here. All’s clear,” he replied, adding after a sigh: “Not only our men and enemies died on this spot but also my brothers. A while ago…” He stopped and closed his eyes, confessing with immeasurable grief: “My relatives. My blood… My Mother died here.”  
  
Ahsoka did not find words that would fit to be said in such an instance. She was deeply moved by Maul’s statement. She just put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly, trying to calm him down. Maul turned to face her, placing his hand over hers.  
  
He reported the details about the shield uprising and its nature. Ahsoka listened carefully. Maul's voice shriveled. He also looked more exhausted than ever. Dejected. In pain. Ahsoka was at a loss of means how to help him since his deplorable state was caused by mental anguish rather than physical exhaustion.  
  
Having talked and discussed their personal matters together, they concluded that the marriage would be better to postpone in any case. They decided to prioritize the ascension of the beam-shield emitters on Dathomir. Ahsoka predicted it would take quite some time since there were no electricity generators left on the planet after the battle.  
  
“Ahsoka… I need some time alone here. You better return to the camp,” Maul said at the end of their conversation.

“Right… But don't disable your commlink, please. Contact me once you wish to head back. I'll come to pick you up, ok?” she said kindly, understanding he needed some time alone to mourn all the fallen.  
  
“Fine,” he said and headed for the charred Temple.  
  
Ahsoka stared at his silhouette until it faded in the maroon mist…


	8. Crimson Dawn - Finale

Shivering from the eerie sensations that the bombed Temple zone provoked in her, Ahsoka quickly made her way back to the camp. To her pleasure, waves of positive energy were emanating from there, indicating a commencing celebration.  
  
And indeed, after the camp was set up, the perimeter was cordoned off, and communication established, folks began to get to know each other. A squadron of Mandalorians, consisting mainly of females, was mixing up with the group of Elomins, the young horned warriors from Elom, whom Ahsoka recruited. She maneuvered through the motley crowd that had gathered in the middle of the camp zone responding to greetings from strangers, receiving congratulations, and hugs. Mostly from males. Mostly from horned.  
  
Elomins.  
  
They turned out to be very friendly and cheerful guys: talked to everyone, flirted with Mandalorians, behaved provocatively, and made a lot of fun. They were the initiators of the celebration too. Mandalorian ladies supported the initiative eagerly and others joined in gladly. So the party began: the bonfire was set, music turned on loud, dancing commenced without delay, snacks were warming up on fire, someone had brought the drinks in.

  
  
After a couple of hours of silence, Ahsoka's comlink finally beeped. She jumped in the middle of the conversation with one Elomin and went away from the epicenter of fun, to talk to Maul in privacy.

“I'm going to camp. What is going on there?” He asked a little anxiously.  
  
"It’s just - we are celebrating the victory," Ahsoka said, realizing, Maul is not pleased with the event. 

“Who had initiated this unnecessary farce?” Maul asked irritably. His mood was not festive at all. 

“Well. Everybody! Folks wanted to have some fun. It’s fine. No mess here,” she explained.  
  
Ahsoka was a little deceitful on purpose. She was hiding the fact that the Elomines were the instigators of the fun, which also _was_ turning into a mess since they started jumping over the bonfire. But she hid such details, to avoid Maul’s judgmental comments.   
  
“I hope it will be over soon!” he spat.  
  
“Wanna join in? Maybe you’ll like it…” Ahsoka did not give up, trying to cheer Maul up in some way.  
  
He did not answer and disconnected.  
  
Ahsoka knew that he was not a fan of noisy events, but to his chagrin, that was exactly what was happening now: the Elomins were courting the Mandalorians; a large fire in the middle of the camp was burning bright, people roasted there everything that could be cooked: fruits and meat snacks and bread. An alcohol drink was boiling in the cauldron, its smell spreading miles away. One frenzied crew fired SOS rockets into the atmosphere: once reaching the shield, they crashed against it, illuminating the darkening sky with orange and green flashes. It looked almost like fireworks, but the noise was much worse.  
  
Ahsoka did not engage in the crazy fun, keeping mostly alone in the periphery of the gathering. She was sad over the fallen, and by the fact, she couldn’t contact or find the CT-75 team. Instead of landing, they chose to retreat back to their hideout.   
  
  


Ahsoka's thoughtful loneliness was soon interrupted.  
  
The dux of Elomins, Rick, a tall, young, stately male with a magnificent crown of horns, caught up with her. He chatted and chatted, sharing his impressions of the day and the planet. It turned out that he had never left Elom before, that he was chosen dux not so long ago and this was his first serious fight. Ahsoka knew that his heightened attention was not only due to the desire to talk. But she found it untactful to sew him off too fast, so she kept up the conversation and a mask of interest on her face.  
  
Rick brought some booze, snacks and accommodated himself very close to her, much closer than Ahsoka was fine with. She backed off, hinting that he was violating her private space without consent. But he did not understand the subtle hint (or simply ignored all her gestures), leaning in and shifting closer to her.  
  
After eating and drinking, he invited Ahsoka for a dance. For obvious reasons, she refused. But the horned dux was also a die-hard one: he swiftly picked tiny Ahsoka up in his arms, hugged, and circled her in the air. Ahsoka didn't fight back too much, since it would look odd, maybe even hostile - to beat up newly acquired allies. But she insistently asked him to put her down and never do such stuff again. Rick was in no hurry to oblige. Lowering her to the ground, looking mischievous, he ran his hands over her sides and thighs. Although the touch did not feel disgusting as such, it disturbed Ahsoka, making her grimace, since she sensed Maul nearby. She was also quite annoyed with drunk Elomin ignorance and filthy jokes.   
  
Her irritation echoed with Maul's rage in the Force. He must have witnessed the scene.  
  
Ahsoka prayed that Rick wouldn't do any other stupid right now. But his eyes glittered and his gaze was running over her body. His palms caught her lek, turning its tip over his finger. The gesture was obviously flirting. Ahsoka blushed and stepped back from him, smoothing the lek on her chest.  
  
At the same time, Maul appeared in her field of view. Rick continued to stare at her and persuade her to stay with him, to become " _good friends_ " - as he put it, quite with an _unfriendly_ gleam in his eyes.  
  
Maul was just a few steps behind Rick when Elomin caught Ahsoka's hands in his. Ahsoka hastily pulled her palms away, looking at Maul with concern. The situation was becoming tense.  
  
At that moment, Maul was already tapping the horned dux on the shoulder:  
  
“Mind you having a word with me?” Maul said sternly, casting a burning glance at Ahsoka. 

“Excuse me, but what's the matter?” Rick muttered in surprise, turning around and meeting Maul's angry gaze. One needn't be Force-sensitive to feel the rage that emanated from Maul right there and then.

“Let’s step away, I’ll tell you WHAT,” he said. 

“Fine,” Rick agreed, blinking rapidly, realizing _who_ is in front of him. He stepped away from Ahsoka, “The reason for summoning is apparently serious? If I have to leave the company of this beautiful lady,” Rick glanced at Ahsoka, who had already moved over to the company of Mandalorians. 

“This is exactly what I was going to ask you - to leave this lady **alone** ,” Maul gave out, turning to face his opponent, glaring at him.  
  
“And why is that?” The Elomin challenged, looking skeptical. 

“This lady, or rather Commander-in-Chief Tano, one of my tinned subordinates, has let you know that she **doesn't want** your persistent attention. But you kept advancing on her.”  
  
“It seemed to me that she had nothing against it. And… Hmm… Correct if I am wrong, but it just looks as if you are being jealous,” Rick was frank, which left Maul speechless. He continued right away: “I did not know that there was _something_ going on between you. Although it's not surprising! She's so…”  
  
“What are you babbling!?” Maul interrupted him, tone intense.  
  
“I wanted to say that, she’s extraordinary, beautiful, young… Hot… Who wouldn't get seduced by such a pretty!”

“You are forgetting yourself!” Maul cut off his drunken babble.

“Pardon me! But I see it fit to have some fun and enjoy a good company after a desperate fight. In my opinion, it is the natural course of events. And she definitely deserves the best male tonight!”  
  
“Are you deaf or stupid? This is **NOT** the lady you can have _some fun_ tonight with. Piss off before your horns get broken!”  
  
“Ahh! I see now…” the gaze of the Elomin rolled from Maul's furious face somewhere behind his back. A dull smile lit up his face.  
  
Maul followed the path of his pupils, turning his head in the same direction. Half a glance was enough for him to understand what induced such a reaction in his opponent-concurrent: Ahsoka cuddled with a Mandalorian woman. The woman hung on her like bewitched, leaning to her, attempting to kiss, and groping her hands over her body. Ahsoka did not resist, but dodged kisses on the lips, hugging her in return, and swaying in a dance.  
  
She caught Maul's maddened gaze:  
  
“ _Sorry, I had to do something. Otherwise, it seemed, we would have to deal with a dead Elomin leader and our alliance with them would have ended in a war._ ”

“ _Wrap up this **circus**! Everyone’s looking at you!_” - Maul's irritation was immeasurable.

“ _You finish up yours too!_ ”

Maul's gaze slid across the crowd. Ahsoka with her fictitious passion were not particularly different from the rest: many Elomites cuddled with Mandalorians, danced in couples around the fire, some snogged, others had already scattered into the privacy for the night.  
  


_Criff! Criff!! Criff!!! Rancor’s eggs!!! Why is this happening!? Who had started this drunken sabbath? Why is this horned idiot rubbing around Ahsoka? Who does he imagine he is!?_

Maul mentally cursed everyone and everything, but outwardly managed to remain political: 

“Got it?” He spat angrily to his horned opponent, “Next time, make an effort to get to know the particular lady before rolling your balls close to her!” 

“Yeah…”

“Now, off you go! Pick another target!”  
  
The Elomin hastened to retreat, disappearing in the crowd of merry people.  
  
  
  
To say that Maul's mood has dropped - was to put it mildly. He felt ill and disgusted, from what exactly he barely understood.  
He knew the guy was right about Ahsoka, as well as he was right about the fun after the fight… And as a man, Maul had even understood him. Also, no one was aware of their affair with Ahsoka. He also realized that Ahsoka played a scene with a Mandalorian to defuse the situation and divert attention to herself, avoiding a conflict, which would definitely result in injury (or worse). But despite the inner voice of rationality, a burning feeling washed over Maul, squeezing his chest. His mood became poisoned and the celebration seemed disgusting for him. He quickly went away from the camp, into the thickets.  
  
Ahsoka stayed at the party for a little longer. She was tormented by uneasy feelings too: firstly, she was uncomfortable in front of a lady whom she Force-tricked to feel a desire for her. Next, she had to get rid of her by putting in a Force-induced sleep under a random bush, where she lured her, pretending to be going for a kiss. How to look this lady in the eye when she meets her tomorrow - she did not want to think of!  
  
She fled the camp, following Maul, whose condition was the main cause of her anxiety. Waves of his rage, jealousy, and vexation pierced the space with almost physical energy. Everything inside Ahsoka shrank. She was in a hurry to find him and explain herself. 

  
  
The night was already falling on Dathomir. But the darkness never came: the sky was illuminated with a greenish light from the shield. On the horizon, the glow was especially prominent. Through the night mist and the lilac thickets, Ahsoka was rushing, focusing on Maul's signature. It was repulsive, chopping, seething.  
  
Ahsoka prepared herself for a tough conversation but didn't let her fears get the best of her. It was not the first time for her to act as a peacemaker in their personal conflicts. She was not afraid of Maul's wrath. Not at all.  
  
Not.  
  
Afraid.  
  
  
  



	9. Rage in the Flesh

Maul was rushing away from the source of common fun and his great disappointment into the dense purple thickets. He felt Ahsoka was after him, catching up with him, but he did not slow down.  
  
His mind was overwhelmed by raging thoughts…  
Although he regained Dathomir just like he wanted, for some reason, he did not feel the joy of this victory. The planet was in ashes… The Temple of the Nightsisters was burned, the secret vaults beneath it - emptied by the Empire. Magic was not available neither for strengthening his power nor for the marriage ritual. They did not manage to take any prisoners too, whilst the planet was littered with their corpses… and something had to be done about it.  
The horned savages from Elom irritated him. More precisely, one horned asshole, who intended to put his paws on Ahsoka, infuriated him to no end. The scene he saw earlier provoked rage:  
_  
_ _How did this moron dare pick up Ahsoka, touch her, and flirt with her!?_ _  
_ _  
_ _And why did she let him do this?! Maybe she didn't mind really!?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Maybe they had become friends before, while she was traveling around Elom, recruiting these poor savages!?_ \- was spinning in Maul's head.  
  
In a fit of jealousy, he uprooted and broke a bunch of plants, crushing them with the Force so that the juices splashed meters around.

 _Apart from that… She was not particularly upset with the news that the marriage would not happen anytime soon. No regret. Zero emotion!_ _  
_ _  
_ _She took it so easy! How!? Maybe she didn't give a damn about this ritual at all!?_ \- Maul continued to rage, now cutting the innocent plants around with red blades.  
  
  
  
The scorched slices were smoking, showing Ahsoka the path Maul was taking. Solely from the damages made to Dathomirian nature, Ahsoka knew he was extremely mad right now. Furious. Raging and in pain.  
Ahsoka caught up with him, feeling his signature seething with rage. She felt creepy. She even fumbled for her swords, making sure they were in place.  
Just in a case.  
  
Soon she found Maul: he had cut an entire clearing in the thickets with his double sword and continued to swing it furiously, in a style reminiscent of his training. But he was clearly not exercising. He was blowing off the steam.

Noticing Ahsoka, he stopped to wave his saber desperately, destroying dathomirian flora. He kept the blades lit though. 

This alerted Ahsoka. She prepared to lit on her swords as she approached him.  
  
Having caught his breath, Maul had turned his saber off. He measuredly hung the weapon on his belt, standing up to his full height, crossing hands on his chest.  
  
Ahsoka approached him slowly, probing his condition: Maul was tormented by heavy feelings, a whole gamut of negativity, which was impossible to break down on the go. 

“Maul… Talk to me. You are not yourself since the landing. What’s wrong?”

“Everything! And I won't be fine any time soon! Specifically, as long as the horned savages stay here!” He blurted out in anger. 

“Is this really what distresses you so much?”  
  
“No! Not only!”  
  
"Then what worries you so, that you reduced the thickets into a wasteland?" Ahsoka looked around with dismay. 

“You’re asking!!? What! Just think of _what_ happened today! That we have lost **all** the prisoners! All secrets from the Sister’s vaults have been **exposed** and Sidious is probably digging into them right now! **Magic!** It is inaccessible to me, we cannot perform the ritual. I cannot connect with the spirit of the Mother!  
  
“So you have tried it? In the Temple?”  
  
“Yes. And it didn’t work!” Maul hissed with sadness. 

“Maybe when we install the beam-shield, you should try again?”  
  
“Oh, **when** will that be!?”  
  
“Soon. Very soon. We will do everything possible to get it up.”

“Our enemies will also do everything to give us a hard time! Mandalorians spotted several imperial spies in the sector. We are nearly trapped here, and if we do not…”

“Hey! Whoa! Stop!” Ahsoka said loudly, breaking his trail of anguish talk, “Take it easy. We're safe here. We just need to think about how to push the Empire out of the sector. And we will do it. Like we always did. Just be patient,” Ahsoka began to soothe him, touching his forearms. 

“There are other **_iSSueS_ **too…”

“You mean, those horned, stubborn ones from Elom?” She asked a bit pokily.  
  
“How insightful you are! Yes! And no…”  
  
Maul meant Ahsoka’s attitude towards the whole situation but decided to wait for what she would say first. 

“Hmm… Those mannish but still beautiful from Mandalore too?” she continued to make fun of jealous Maul. 

Jealousy was eating him up from within. It was obvious to her. She appreciated how desperately and unsuccessfully he fought with it, not realizing what he was bothered with to the full extent. 

Maul breathed heavily, gritting his teeth, probably realizing the root of his uncontrolled rage in his moment.

“Please, don’t worry. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. The main point, we managed to keep our relationship secret. It would be much worse if the truth would be revealed,” Ahsoka reassured him, stroking his hands. 

Maul just glared at her in silence. He understood her motives, but the filthy Elomin and his hands on Ahsoka were like poison to his mind.  
Ahsoka continued to admonish him:  
  
“You are most important to me. I don't need this… world if we're not happy here. If **you** are not happy. And it hurts me _deeply_ to see you, finally at home, but in such a state!” 

“Ahsoka…” Maul hastily embraced her, mentally reproaching himself for the terrible self-control and silly thoughts earlier, “I'm fine. And everything will be fine as long as you are with me.”

“I'm with you, Maul, **always** with you,” she reassuringly tapped him on the back. 

“Be with me… by my side… be mine…”

Ahsoka leaned closer and stuck her nose into his neck.  
  
Maul raised her up, hugging and squeezing in a suffocating hug.  
  
Ahsoka coughed a little from such a forceful grip and pushed her hands into Maul's chest. He did not let her go. She thought that today is the day when men consistently misunderstand her hints. She arched her back and pulled away from him, alarmed at his overly passionate moves.  
  
His eyes sparkled…  
  
Ahsoka felt his energy shifting from raging and furious into something else. And that was… Out of place at the moment. 

But not according to Maul. For him, the moment was just right for sex. He needed it to cool down and peace his burning jealousy. He reached for her belt, unbuttoning it harshly, then dropping to the ground. 

“I wouldn't do this here… now…” 

“C’mon! I can’t endure for weeks until we settle down and arrange a queen’s bed for you, with pillows and blankets and all,” Maul poked her, knowing that Ahsoka preferred to have intimacy in coziness, tidiness, in a warm bed after a heartly talk.  
  
He was not like that. If he wanted to get relief, he’d get it, and the time and place did not matter much. He was already pulling his pants off Ahsoka when she pressed her nails into the skin over the triceps in protest. 

“I'm serious. Not here!”  
  
“Where then? Maybe on a cruiser that's packed with your horny friends and students?” Maul hissed angrily, twisting from the stinging sensations. Ahsoka knew the pain spots on his body all too well.  
  
_Observant!_ _  
__  
_ But Maul knew something special about her too.  
Lekku.  
Those were highly sensitive organs of togrutas. Maul rarely touched them - Ahsoka would not allow. After a couple of times, when he squeezed them in a rush of ecstasy until tears squirted from her eyes, he was no longer allowed near her sensual colorful lekku. But now was the time to apply his skills and knowledge to lure her into desire. 

He grabbed one lek with his hand and ran his tongue along it. He commenced lowering her pants, crushing her buttocks in the process.  
  
Ahsoka shuddered with new sensations and stopped pressing her nails into his triceps, squeezing his arms in a completely different way.  
  
Maul continued: he stroked her front lek with his hand and tongue, sucking the tip of it. He suckled on it for a while and let it out with a smacky pop.  
  
Ahsoka was lost in sensation, shuddering uncontrollably in his hands. Maul had never done this before. But now, in the midst of the wild, after the battle, in a fit of feelings, he descended to caressing her lek. The sensations were blissfully pleasant. Goosebumps run over her body. Stomach twisted.  
  
Maul continued to lick her lek and crinkle her hips. And no matter how her judicious mind resisted the chaotic act, her physiology took over the rationality: her cunt got wet in an instant, the breathing became haphazard, the knees buckled.  
  
Having invoked the desired state, Maul swiftly turned Ashoka over and pushed her to the edge of the zone he had cut down, where there were still some standing plants remaining. He pulled her pants down in a second.  
  
Ahsoka grabbed a branch and only flinched a bit, not risking making loud noises.  
  
Maul freed his cock and ran it in between her labia, smearing the lube that had accumulated there. At the same time, he stroked Ahsoka's back lek and even bent down to kiss it.  
  
Ahsoka arched at the sensation of a wet mouth on her lek. She’d never felt such caress before. She gasped for air and swallowed her cry when Maul's member slipped inside her, expanding her from within more than usual. Apparently, he increased the shaft' diameter. It did not feel unpleasant. There was more pressure than usual, but overall - good.  
  
“Relax,” Maul whispered, pushing his cock in and bending it inside her.  
  
She felt his aura looming over her and succumbed to his influence. He habitually shrouded her with his Force field.  
  
Ahsoka exhaled and tried to relax all her pelvic muscles. The pressure in her cunt was significant. Maul pushed his cock inside her entirely. 

Her muscles were shaking due to excitement, but she tried her best not to pinch.  
  
“Like it?” Maul whispered, while slowly inserting in and pulling his member out of her. He took it slow, giving her some time to get used to the new size. 

"Ahhmm… Yess…" Ahsoka exhaled, amazed by what was happening.  
  
He took her buttocks and spread them wide with his palms. He watched how his dick slid into her pussy, glittering from her juices. Ahsoka's squeezed 'oohms' at the same time turned him on more.  
  
Ahsoka clung to bush branches, tearing the leaves off. The novel sensation of stretch was pleasant. His wideness was pressing to all her walls at once. It seemed, her pussy was stretched to the limit, but she knew - Maul's cock could expand more.  
  
His aura wrapped around her tightly, dark and dense, squeezing her soul and lungs. She wanted to spread her legs wider and lean on something, but her pants got in the way, and the branches did not give the desired fulcrum.  
  
Maul accelerated, digging into her hard and fast, squeezing her hips hard. Ahsoka couldn't help but groan. Her body began to tremble as if on the eve of an orgasm, as she realized - not her own.  
Maul moved chaotically and growled gutturally. She nearly came herself during the last thrusts he made, moaning, pulling her body onto his with might. A couple of sharp jerks - and a wave of his discharge washed over them.  
  
The sensations of his release were unusual. Ahsoka hadn't felt them so clearly before, usually being consumed by her own ecstasy. But right now everything was clear: her whole groin burned with heat. The discharge, like an electric impulse, concentrated in the center of it, hitting the G-spot. She shuddered with the sharpness of the sensation and squeezed her bosom and thighs involuntarily.  
  
Maul groaned sensing it and dug his fingers into her skin. He held her in place for a few more moments, then took his cock out. Her juices ran down her legs as she straightened.  
  
“Get on your knees,” Ahsoka heard already knowing what he wanted.  
  
She pulled her pants up over the damp skin and kneeled down in front of his groin. The clothes settled on the wet skin askew, causing her to fidget. Maul did not intend to wait until she settles comfortably and wrapped his arms around her montrals. He imperiously pulled her closer, making her bend, urging to lick the lube off his dick. Ahsoka did so, running her lips and tongue weightlessly over it, deliberately avoiding any caressive stimulation. She wasn’t really in the mood for the second round in such conditions.  
  
When she finished cleaning him, she stood up and was immediately squeezed in Maul’s arms in a hug. He sucked her mouth into his, savoring the taste of the lubricant that still remained on her lips.  
After high pressure on her lungs and other insides, Ahsoka felt tired. The body was heavy, as filled up with lead. Lekku sagged after intense stimulations.  
  
  
She barely trudged through the thickets, lagging meters behind Maul. He urged her on:

“Are you stargazing over there? We won't make it back to the camp till the morning at such a pace!”  
  
“Honestly, I'm tired. I had a tough day, you see. I don't understand how can you spring around after all that had happened today!”  
  
“I can since my lower part knows no fatigue.”  
  
“Same does not apply to me,” Ahsoka complained, arching her eyebrows in pain. 

“I see. Come over here,” Maul called her, kneeling and bending his head.  
  
“Do you suggest I take a ride on your shoulders?” 

“Phfff! Not _a ride_! I offer to transport you to the boundaries of the camp by only available means!”

Ahsoka smirked, realizing that Maul was offering a ride indeed. Certainly, she won't miss this chance!  
  
She threw her legs around his neck. He grabbed her ankles and stood up. Finding balance, he began to carefully move forward. Ahsoka barely held on so as not to 'steer' him by the horns, suppressing the chuckles, imagining such a picture.  
Breathing heavily, Maul paced forward, unaware of what was delighting her so much.


	10. Unfortunate Hunt

  
On their way back to the camp, Maul and Ahsoka went through hot topics that had not been brought to the discussion yet due to interferences of various nature. The marriage ritual worried him above all. Ahsoka assured she would never refuse after agreeing, and he needs to worry not about it - they will get married when the time is right. Maul suspected that Ahsoka was doing it out of convictions to please him and not out of her sincere desire.  
  
Though, what else could he expect?  
He made the marriage proposal with the aim to lure her into sex with a cock. He wasn’t planning to tell her about his _member_ until the very decisive moment, thus taking her by surprise, leaving no way to escape. But the circumstances changed (for the better), and the idea then seemed a good way to keep Ahsoka by his side. Now, after everything they went through together, knowing about Ahsoka’s feelings and her attitude, he sincerely, undoubtedly wanted her to be his wife. She was the _only one_ he’d ever consider as such, and he wouldn’t lose a chance to have her. He desired to give her the best he could, to pay an equal price for all her sacrifices and care she'd given him, also remembering that he is alive thanks to her. 

“Ahsoka, it's never too late to back down. You are free to act as you see fit. I don’t want you to do it for my sake, out of pity or… I don’t know…” he slowed down, struggling to find the right words: “I can wait. A cycle, or two, or as long as necessary, but I want you to decide it certainly, taking your _sincere_ desires into account. If you have the slightest doubt, we shouldn't…”  
  
“I have none. I have no doubts whatsoever,” she inserted, “My feelings will not change. I consider you my husband even without the ritual. But I think it is important for us to go through it, to designate the fact for ourselves, to fully understand and accept who we really are to each other. And it's fine to doubt. This proves the seriousness of the matter.”  
  
“So you _had_ some doubts?” He directed the focus back at her, not wanting to confess his own insecurities at any cost. 

“Yes, but not regarding my decision. I am just wondering, what kind of connection we will create. How this will affect us. How to organize the event… I’d say, ordinary worries of the bride!” She finished her line jokingly. She knew Maul had something on his mind too, so she intended to unveil it: “What about you? What makes you concerned?”  
  
“I can’t define it…” he breathed out in frustration, “I think something is going to change between us after we unite. And… I am just not ready for changes, I guess.”  
  
“What can possibly change?” 

“I am not sure,” he whispered.  
  
He never mentioned that the ritual changed the partners. Not in a bad sense. No. But from what he had heard - the changes were qualitative and irreversible. He had even sped up a bit, agitated by such thoughts, considering whether and how to inform Ahsoka about this.  
  


~ ~ ~  
  


“Maul, we're not alone!” whispered Ahsoka, jumping down from his shoulders. She felt a presence in the proximity. Someone big, warm-blooded and wild.  
  
"A rancor," he said quietly, sniffing the air.  
  
“Oh Force! What shall we do?”  
  
“Sabers!” Maul blurted out sharply and immediately turned on his sword, “Hold on! He is going to attack!”

Ahsoka was just about to take a defensive position when a loud crackling a few meters away and a scary roar deafened her. Angry rancor, with an ugly flat muzzle and huge clawed paws, emerged out of the thickets right behind them. They had no choice but to dodge away by rolling in opposite directions. While the monster was choosing whom to follow, Maul managed to hit its hind limb with a red blade, but the cut was minor. This embittered the creature and it rushed after him. Ahsoka took advantage of the moment and jumped on the rancor’s back. Maul saw it and advised her:  
  
“Poke him in the eyes!”  
  
Ahsoka did so by stabbing the handle of her blade into the creature's eye. She managed to injure him. The next moment she was thrown by the rancor into the thickets. Meanwhile, Maul gathered for an attack: he pierced the reptile in its side with a saber. The rancor roared hoarsely and then let out a long howl. 

“ _Ahsoka! We need to get out of here! He’s calling his mates!_ ” Maul managed to warn her, although he understood that running away from the pack of rancors in their state was an impossible task.  
  
A flash of panic swept over him. Not for himself, but for Ahsoka, because she definitely won't make it, given her condition. He cursed for being so inattentive and reckless.  
  
“I'm calling for help!” Ahsoka yelled, also realizing the threat they were facing and their negligible chances for survival.  
  
She pressed the SOS bottom on her comlink, hoping that someone in the camp is still sober and would be able to help them.  
  
Maul retreated away from the rancor, regrouping for a new attack. The beast was half-blinded and incapacitated by the wound. Breathing hoarsely, the rancor rushed after Maul again. Ahsoka jumped after it and slashed the beast with both light blades on its back. The rancor howled and arched in pain. Maul did not hesitate and pierced the creature's head through from underneath the jaw. The carcass fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
Ahsoka tensed, trying to sense other monsters nearby. There was no other rancor close yet, but of course, not for long. 

“Run!” Maul spat, beginning to sprint.  
  
“I can hardly walk!!” Ahsoka said, picking up the pace, failing to balance her breathing after the unexpected battle. 

“ _Come on, Ahsoka. We can't handle a bunch of these beasts! Apparently, this is their territory…_ ”  
  
They ran full-speed through the thickets towards the camp. The path that Maul had cut through came quite handy now. Ahsoka was at her limit. Her whole body and lungs ached but there were no other options, so she squeezed the spirit out to the limit. Soon, she sensed several rancors behind them, gladly, still quite far away. 

To their great relief, two shuttles appeared in the sky. They boarded one of these, finally being able to breathe normally. Mandalorians, who piloted the transport, punctuate, as always, immediately asked what was the matter and what the orders would be. Ahsoka had no power to speak and Maul had no desire to explain anything so he simply barked:

“Let me take the helm! We need to pick up our prey!” He plopped down into the vacated seat of the first pilot. 

“ _You’re serious?_ ” Ahsoka inquired. 

“ _Of course! How else would you explain our presence here at this hour? Hunting is the only reasonable excuse!_ ”

“ _Is the rancor meat even edible?_ ”

“ _Sure, if_ _smoked correctly._ Lady Tano, pull the carcass aboard, would you?” Maul thundered through the entire shuttle, although Ahsoka was a couple of meters away from him. 

“I'll try.”

“We’ve arrived! Opening the gateway…”  
  
Ahsoka went to the airlock to lift the reptile carcass onto the transport. Something caught her attention: several rancors were on the way to the battlefield, while one was already standing next to the fallen beast, bending over it, whining longingly. Ahsoka was surprised at such a scene. She began to think that they might have been siblings or… _partners? A couple, maybe?_

“ _Maul, our_ prey _is being held by another rancor_ .”  
  
“ _Shall I shoot it?_ ”

“ _No! No way!! I’ll scare him away!_ ” 

Ahsoka unleashed a Force wave that struck the grieving monster. It bounced away. Then she managed to lift the carcass on board and their transports quickly retreated from the scene.  
  
“ _Are rancors sane?_ ” 

“ _Yes. They are primitive but quite intelligent. The Nightsisters were able to communicate with them._ ”

“ _I think this rancor… It was probably dear to his mate_.”

“ _It was a male specimen - only males hunt alone. We were lucky that the group of females was far away. The one holding him was probably his 'wife'._ ”

“ _It seems we broke the heart of that fem-rancor._ ”

“ _Ahsoka! You’re so snotty! We were nearly torn apart by this bloody creature, and you feel for it!? Well, what can I say - a Light-sider!_ ”

“ _I will not eat its meat._ ”

“ _Ok, don't eat it. But bear in mind: apart from a couple of bird species and rancor, there is no other edible meat on Dathomir. Will you eat chicks all the way?_ ”

“ _Yes, I will. And their eggs. But not intelligent creatures!_ ”

So they bickered all the way to the camp.  
  
Ahsoka went to bed without saying a word, upset by Maul's indifference to sentient beings. Tired of arguing and run down by the harsh day, Maul put up _a face,_ staying quiet too. He took up cutting the carcass and spreading the slices over the coals of the bonfire for smoking. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the SW canon, rancors are semi-intelligent reptiles. Taking into account all of their traits such as the ability to communicate with the Nightsisters and mourn their fallen mates, in this fic I consider them as quite intelligent.


	11. Unwelcoming Ambience

Ahsoka was delirious at night. Eerie and vivid nightmares tormented her. She was facing all her greatest fears in the dreams: 

_Dathomir's surface was pricking. Cracks quickly turned into crevices, crevices into cliffs. Instead of lava, acid-green light poured from the crevices. She was swiping across the cracking surface, in panic, almost breathless. Her apprentices and Elomins were running behind, following her lead. Cracks appeared right under their feet, forcing them to constantly wag and jump. Frequent screams behind her back meant that her people died, falling into the bowels of the planet. She couldn’t help it thus didn't stop. The survivors were moving forward. They had to reach the ship, which seemed to be incredibly far. She jumped on board thanks to her ability to Force-jump. She managed to grab a couple of students in the Force grip. Though she could not hold them - they plunged into the green mist. As the rest of her men. The next moment she was pulled down there too…_

Ahsoka woke up, heart brushing against her ribs. She shook the nightmare off, lay down, and attempted to go back to sleep. As soon as her eyes closed, new horrors consumed mind:

 _Star Destroyer's laser was aiming at their central cruiser. Maul was there, on the bridge, in command._ _  
_ _“Centre! You’re under attack!” She screamed desperately into the commlink._ _  
_ _“We’re aware. Taking action!” came the nervous response._ _  
_ _“Get out of there! Now!” She screamed again, watching how the red glow filled the muzzle of the laser cannon. Maul's cruiser did not manage to leave the target zone in time, it didn't reach the protective shield in the atmosphere of Dathomir. It didn’t make it._ _A red beam hit right into the bridge…  
_ _  
_ _“Nooo!!!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Her scream rang out, on the verge of dream and reality. She woke up sweating. It took her several moments to realize that this was a dream, which had nothing to do with reality. She calmed herself repeating that it’s just a nightmare and they’ve won today and Maul is alive and well, sitting not far from the cruiser, smoking the rancor’s meat. Once she managed to calm her mind, she laid back down to rest. Drifting into sleep, she was sucked into the nightmare again:

 _Mad rancor jumped out of the thicket right at them. Having no time to take defensive positions, they dodged from the beast in different directions. The reptile rushed after Maul. She jumped after it and attempted to injure the beast. In vain. It threw her off with one sweep of a paw before she managed to ignite the sabers. She hit the ground hard. The crackle of breaking ribs was quenched by an animal roar. Next, scarlet blood splattered over the purple bushes - Maul's eyes went dim after a stifled cry. His body sagged on the ground._ _Once the rancor went after her she did not have any will to fight anymore._

With tears in her eyes, Ahsoka jumped to her feet. She wrapped palms around her montrals. This was too much! Something was wrong with her. The head was spinning from exhaustion. The eyelids were heavy and were falling shut themselves but she was now afraid to close them. With a lid-heavy body and spinning head, she headed to the freshener. She crawled into the cabin, descending to the floor. The water was cold since the heat generators were turned off for the night. The cold chilled her to the bone, but she remained under the stream. Ice-cold water was sobering.  
While shivering from the coldness, she touched upon Dathomir's restless energy. It resembled Maul's signature when they first met: dangerous, prickly, furious. Gladly, Maul was different now. The Dathomir energy was not. It was unwelcoming. Ahsoka felt oppressed. 

_Apparently, nightmares are induced by the energy turbulence… Well, a hearty welcome would be rather unexpected after what we’ve done here._

Frozen down till bluish lips, Ahsoka climbed out of the freshener and went back to her cabin. After changing and stretching, she decided to read about Dathomir and its Force. She dug into Maul's archives. There were just a few entries about his homeworld, among the general notes about the ways of the Force: 

**< <**The Force is mediated by midi-chlorians. They are responsible for Force manifestations in the physical dimension. Midi-chlorians are present everywhere and in everything, but their properties, concentration, and sets vary, which leads to different properties of the Force-users or objects. For example, the "light" of the light-siders, the "dark" of the dark-siders, the magic of the Nightsisters - are among various Force manifestations. Incorporeal phenomena such as the Living Force and the Universal (Cosmic) Force also exist. The Living Force fulfills all living beings and supports them. After the end of the carnal life, Force-users unite with the Force. Although, some of them remain in connection with the physical dimension due to their special connection with the Living Force [as according to the former representative of the republican Jedi Order]. -Ahsoka chuckled, knowing that this was about her,- The Universal Force represents the inanimate [but not the dead]. It permeates the Galaxy, planets, and all matter. For example, if the planet has a Dark or a Light field, here we speak about a certain facet of the Universal Force. There are special places where the Universal Force is concentrated, such as the legendary Mortis -Ahsoka marveled that Maul knew about Mortis,- but not only. Reservoirs of the Universal Force exist throughout the Universe, they shift, deform, and may interfere with living things. -here she recalled her breathtaking experience with the Universal Force on the outskirts of the Galaxy,- Comparison of the Force manifestations is irrelevant. All these phenomena are qualitatively different. Dark. Light. Magic. Living. Universal. **> >**

Ahsoka scrolled through notes, where Maul was extrapolating about the Light-siders, often citing her, and went on:

 **< <**Magic of Dathomir is a special manifestation of the Force. In its essence, it is not dark, but it cannot be called light either. It is more of a hybrid. Its destructive power is comparable to the dark-side’s, but the healing rituals that the Nightsisters held are very similar to the healing with the Living Force. The outcome of magic usage depends on the wielder and his character. The Nightsisters had different inclinations: some were strong in mental techniques, some in healing, while others were fierce warriors. Only the Mother possessed all the qualities of the clan. She had a connection with all Sisters and Brothers, being able to control their physical and etheric essences. **> >**  
  
**< <**The core of the planet is the source of Dathomir's magic. No other similar sources have been found in the Galaxy. As long as Dathomir exists, Magic will exist. **> >**

After finishing reading the last lines about magic, Ahsoka put the datapad aside. She hadn't discovered anything new. But she enjoyed reading Maul's interpretations. She wondered how well he could wield it. He confessed once that he had been learning the ways of magic in secret from Sidious all his life. Magic helped him survive fatal injuries such as being cut in two, and he often used Nightsisters' mental techniques to influence the minds of his opponents. When was he using magic and when the dark side techniques - Ahsoka could not distinguish. She also wondered whether Maul would be willing to teach her something, some ways how to wield Dathomir's Magic, for the sake of her peace on this planet. She ignited with the desire to learn new skills as soon as possible.  
  
After a poor meditation, a snack, and rubbing the points on her face to relieve the headache (which Maul kindly showed her some time ago), she collapsed on her bed-shelf and passed out, dizzy from exhaustion.   
  


~ ~ ~   
  


The animation in the camp began before dawn: some folks set out to clean the camp area, some went to expand the perimeter, others were taking care of the fire, a group went to clear the surface from the collapsed TIE-fighters.  
  
Ahsoka was in a bad mood and felt lousy. Despite her condition, she had put up a nice face and headed to mind her business. First things first - she went to visit the students. Most of them came to their senses, but still looked ill. Moreover, after questioning them of their well-being, she got to know that all Force-users had nightmares like hers: they’ve dreamt about falling into a green mist under certain circumstances, or how they’ve perished at the hands of the Inquisitors. It was now crystal clear: Dathomir did not welcome Force-users and influenced them in a bad way. The meaning of all the nightmares was difficult to interpret. Maybe, the planet warned them of mortal danger or it was just a manifestation of its hostility towards foreigners.  
  
After spending time with the students, Ahsoka was summoned by the Elomines. They were in charge of supplies and needed someone in command since they could not stop butting with each other over the leadership. Ahsoka took a lead in the distribution of supplies and catering (all the prestigious positions were already taken anyways). Maul did not give her any orders, leaving options open. And this is where it led her: to the food processing tent, inventing how to cook the soup from the available ingredients. The rancor meat, which had been smoking since Maul spread it over coal, gradually reached readiness. It was exuding a very specific aroma that Ahsoka did not like. But she stuck to her duty and was doing her best not to fall asleep while stewing.  
  
Hunters returned with some prey. Maul was among them. He personally plopped several bird corpses on the cutting table in front of Ahsoka. He looked over her tired face with worry, but could not express his concern in public. He spat instead:

“Here! For those who cannot eat rancor meat."  
  
Ahsoka wrinkled her nose at the sight of the corpses with dislocated necks but thanked him _for concerns_.  
  
Fortunately, the chick meat was edible, even tasty. After a quick bite, Maul with his faithful Mandalorians set out to 'cleanse the south from the imperial carrion'. They were gone for a long time.  
  
The smell of burnt flesh that spread through the atmosphere after a few hours was an indicator that the bodies of imperials were burned in a common fire. The burning took place in the crater near the Temple. The ashes were then covered with crimson soil.  
  
The day seemed to stretch indefinitely. The light spectrum of the planet was creating an impression of dawn. Or dusk. Or something alike.  
  
Such dim light was making Ahsoka want to sleep even more. Gladly, or sadly, the Elomins did not let her rest. Apparently, they had accepted her as a leader and pestered her on every occasion. Especially Rick, communication with whom Ahsoka limited to routine phrases only and kept a good distance. It helped only partially and temporarily.

  
~ ~ ~

The long-awaited evening has finally arrived. The sky filled with burgundy hues and the horizon turned green. 

The second evening in the camp was fun again: a big crowd gathered at the central tent. People and exots enjoyed the food, chatted, and discussed the plans for the future.  
Ahsoka was desperately searching for Maul in the crowd in a hope that his company would protect her from conversations and bring some comfort. Maul noticed her desperate gaze and narrowed his eyes in response. Of course, he knew what she had been looking for. He had sensed her ill condition, didn't like it neither wanted it to last.  
  
He came around and sat down beside her with a plateful of fragrant rancor meat soup. Ahsoka did not mind - her olfaction was now indifferent to this smell. Licking his lips with relish at the end of the meal, Maul began a conversation in a businesslike tone:

“Tomorrow we have to clear the Temple and sanctuaries. I’ll need your help there.”  
  
“Sure. What’s the plan?” Ahsoka was pleased he involved her in the task.  
  
“First, beam-scans of the underground. We will try to save whatever is left under the Temple. If anything at all,” Maul reported.

“What about the northern territories?”  
  
“We'll go there later. We need to create a stronghold here first.”

“When will the deliveries begin? We have a problem with water: all the springs we found are too ionized, and we don’t have the capacity to cleanse the water for such a crowd.”

“In a few days, I believe. We need to make sure the sector is clear.”  
  
“Put the drinking water in priority, okay?”  
  
“Actually, Dathomirian spring water is drinkable. The salts of iron are to blame for its unusual taste. But these salts also make it useful. Even healing.”  
  
“I should probably drink it. I feel sick.” Ahsoka finally confessed.

“What was going on with you at night?” Maul asked her quietly, still keeping a business-like appearance for the public.  
  
“Nightmares. I underslept.”  
  
“You are not the only one, as I see,” stated Maul, swinging his head in the direction of the group of their students, who were dozing off on the go, “You all reek of fear and confusion. You need to learn how to deal with local Force peculiarities.”  
  
“Thanks for the late warning. It would have been much more useful yesterday.”  
  
“I didn't tell you because I am not a subject to the oppressive influence of the planet, thus did not think of it. I also thought you are strong with the Force. The Light side did not protect you?” he poked Ahsoka, who only sighed heavily, “Alright. Don’t become somber. There is a solution to your problem.”  
  
Maul knew how to create a barrier against ‘otherworldly’ influences. The ritual was simple and could be done quickly. Tired and desperate, Ahsoka almost begged him to teach her how to conduct it. Maul was pleasantly surprised by the eagerness to learn from him and happily agreed to teach her a lesson.  
  
They spent the evening together, talking. Ahsoka was grateful to the Force that Maul stayed with her. If not for him, she would have to handle bothersome Rick, who kept staring at her from afar the whole evening. Or would face a girl, whom she unceremoniously used yesterday, who also threw glances at her from time to time. But no one dared to come near Maul or have a casual chat with him. The same applied to her while next to him. And it was her rescue.


	12. Horny[ed] Problem

Ahsoka was awakened by an insistent knock on the door and a ringing comlink, plus the alarm. She opened her eyes, composing herself, and sliding into reality. It seemed she slept for ages. It was probably midday already. She hardly remembered anything after the ritual Maul performed before the night. Grabbing the commlink she accepted the incoming:  
  
“Master Tano, are you alright? We've been calling you for almost an hour.”   
  
“I am perfectly fine. I was just…” insistent knock disturbed her, “Errh… Is that you at my door?”   
  
“No. We are at the Temple. Master Maul hoped to see you here too.”   
  
_Force! I am missing the Temple clearing!_   
  
Ahsoka jumped up and started to get dressed on the go.

“Right! I was occupied with some camp business. I'll be there soon!”  
  
The next thing she did was open the door.

_Damn._

It was Rick. _  
_ _  
_ _Who else could bang so stubbornly on the cabin door while there was a bell!_

“Commander Tano, good afternoon. I am sorry to bother you,” he began cheerfully, taking a step forward. Ahsoka did not budge, making it clear he was not allowed in. He stopped, “We hoped, since you didn’t go to the Temple, you would join us at the catering again, we do lack your skillful rule,” he said ingratiatingly.

“No, I am not going with you. Maul just called me. I must go to the Temple,” Ahsoka replied in a stern tone.   
  
“But he has about a dozen students with him! And we really need you here,” protested Elomin dux, obviously forgetting about who rules here. Ahsoka sighed. 

“Is there anything else you would like to report?” Ahsoka asked a bit irritated, not intending to comment on his unstatutory comment.   
  
“Yes. We are running out of drinking water and these Mandalorians are washing their hands with it. Besides, a few of our kind flew off North with the Mandalorian ladies,”   
  
“What for?”   
  
“The ladies promised to teach them how to pilot ships. At least, this was the pretext but what are they going there for real…”   
  
“Ok! That’s enough!” Ahsoka cut his mumbling, “Firstly, I am aware of the problem with water and you know it. Secondly, I am not responsible for the private life of our subordinates. If they were not given direct orders from the commanders, then they are considered off duty today, thus free to do what they desire. Now I'm sorry, I need to get ready.” Ahsoka intended to close the cabin door. Rick put his hand to prevent her from doing it.   
  
“Commander Tano, when can Elomines leave Dathomir?” He blurted out, with resentment in his voice. 

“Let's discuss this matter at the assembly tonight? I haven't seen the details of the sector's latest reconnaissance. But if it's clean, you can fly home soon.”  
  
“So you don't need us anymore?”   
  
“Pardon? What do you mean?” Ahsoka asked, realizing that the guy had started a stupid manipulation. 

“It's just… When you were there on Elom, recruiting us, our communication felt completely different. Much more pleasant than now, for example. I truly believed you needed allies. Friends. Not pawns to get your target! Where are we now? The goal is achieved and you have no interest in us anymore,” Rick concluded in an elevated tone. 

Ahsoka was astonished by his boldness and mixed up morals.

“Look, this is not true. We value all allies. And I thought you understand, that operations like this one are aimed at strengthening the resistance forces. Having occupied this planet, we expanded our zone of influence significantly. If you are not able to see the big picture due to fixation on some _personal problems_ , then we have nothing to discuss anymore.”   
  
Her comlink beeped. Maul's personal channel. She tensed and accepted immediately. 

“How long more shall I wait for you?” sounded rather angrily.  
  
“I… I'm on my way. I had to deal with some issues in the camp.” 

“Drop it and head to the Temple. We’ve found something here” the commlink went off. 

“So, Rick, I hope by evening you will cool down and think about your attitude towards the commanders. Until then, you are to take the best care of the supplies, food, and camp,” she ordered.

“So we'll talk tonight?” He asked hopefully. 

“Yes, we will. You will report on the state of the camp and layout your clan plans for further cooperation with the resistance, specifically my Cell.”  
  
“I didn't mean that…”   
  
“Questions and complaints will also be heard out then,” Ahsoka interrupted, losing patience.

“Well, _commander Tano_ , everything is clear to me! Have a nice day!” He gave out before turning on his heels and, deliberately knocking them hard against the floor, leaving the cruiser.   
  
Ahsoka exhaled heavily. Oh, just how did Rick got on her nerves! Staring at her every time she was in the range, looking for a reason to talk, daring to go up to her private cabin with nonsense offenses… But most disturbingly, he was putting his personal interests above everything. 

She had set thoughts of him aside while packing to go. In a minute she was already out and speeding full-speed to the Temple. 

~ ~ ~

By the time she arrived, the area around the Temple had been tidied up. It looked as if nothing brutal happened here at all. But Ahsoka still felt the vibe.   
She went inside and was immediately amazed at the scale of the structure: the hall of the temple was several meters deep. It was fresh and dark there, except for the artificial light installed by Maul and the team. She noticed the remains of the frescoes on the vaults, domes, and floor. Sadly, the images were damaged and huge areas gaped coal-black. Going down the melted stone steps, she sensed the special sacral energy of this place. And Maul in the heart of it. His aura exuded strong vibrations. Ahsoka defined it as excitement. 

“Forgive me for the delay. Have you found something valuable?” she went straight to the business approaching the group. 

“Few remains of imperial droids, with preserved memory blocks. And something underground,” one student reported.   
  
Ahsoka looked at the scanner screen. She saw the underground passages of the Temple that were filled with ore. The scanners spotted several large living creatures and warehouses. Some were identified as imperials, while those at the lowest levels were Nightsisters vaults.

“What creatures are there?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Mutant cave rancors. They were modified by the Nightsisters to guard the clan treasures. The imperials did not manage to bypass them. They kicked them to the lower levels, where they locked them down. Along with the most sacred artifacts,” Maul stated. 

“And what's the plan? Do we dig around?” 

“Yes. We start from the Temple backyard, it’s easier to remove ore from there.” 

After briefly discussing a plan of cleaning and retrieval of artifacts, Maul dismissed the students. Ahsoka stayed with him in the main hall. 

“Come! I have something to show you.”   
  
He beckoned her into one dark crevice behind the burnt altar. Ahsoka followed him. Maul made his way to the lower level. There, the rubble was partially dismantled. Ahsoka saw a large hall of red stone. It was much smaller than the main atrium of the temple, obviously not intended for big gatherings but rather, for secret rituals.

“This is the hall of the initiation rites,” she heard from Maul, who was standing in the middle of it, “But we are moving on.”  
  
Ahsoka sensed his excitement growing. She suspected where he was taking her.   
Maul removed a pile of stones that blocked the entrance to the adjacent hall with the Force. A dark passage opened up. He took Ahsoka's hand and led her into the darkness. Entering the hall down the passage, he lit his sword.   
  
In the red light, Ahsoka saw a table-like sacrificial stone at the head of the hall and an altar. Maul scraped his blade against the wall and sparks that rained down into a depression near the wall ignited yellowish flame around the perimeter. The hall lit up and Ahsoka was able to see more details: the frescoes on the ceiling and walls were preserved here. They were depicting the marriage ritual. Some of the elements were pretty explicit. 

“The place, where zabraks were taking wives,” said Maul, running his hand over the headstone.   
  
He perched on it, giving Ahsoka time to look around. She walked across the room, examining the frescoes and the interior. She approached the stone and ran her fingers over it, noticing the runes.   
  
“The oath of the union is carved here,” Maul explained, “It is in the ancient language of the Sisters. I don’t speak it, but I know the oath. It is a promise to be loyal to the partner, protect him and defend, even at the cost of own life.”   
  
“Tell me more about the outcome of the ceremony. We never talked about it…”   
  
“We are to create a magical connection between us. Physical and etheric. Our minds will be able to connect. Our signatures will become a tandem. I will become yours. And you - mine until death parts us.”   
  
“Clear. Something akin to the Mother-Sisters connection?”   
  
“More-less, but not exactly the same. This connection is equality, mutual protection, and not the strengthening of possession,” he clarified.   
  
“And the fact that we are already somehow connected will not interfere with the process?”   
  
“I don’t think so. Moreover, we do not know exactly how we are connected.”   
  
“I suggest we have a Force connection. I feel you like myself.”   
  
“Can be. But even if so, what it means, when it was installed and why - we still do not know. The magical connection will be solid and clear.”   
  
“I feel that the Force has tied us to a certain purpose. I do not understand, yet, for what.” 

“To overthrow Sidious of course!”  
  
“No. There is something else. More _complex_.”   
  
“Like what?”

“I can not say. Maybe, it is not yet the time for us to know.”   
  
“Well, as long as the Force keeps our vision obscure, we may enjoy each other!”   
  
“Maul! We are given time to get to know each other and strengthen our union. Not to become obsessed with _carnal things_ …” Ahsoka smiled. 

“But isn't it in favor of the union to _engage_ with each other?” Maul started to get close to her.

“Like in the middle of the thickets inhabited by rancors - it's rather detrimental!” She retorted, recalling their last experience.   
  
“There are no rancors here,” Maul caught her hand, pulling her toward him.   
  
“Oh really? And below us? Don’t you hear them howling?” Ahsoka teased. The rancors were way too deep even for her hearing to catch any sound of them.   
  
Maul squeezed her in a hot embrace. 

“I can’t wait for the day when we come here for the ceremony,” 

“We shall wait. Practice patience, it’s useful at times,” Ahsoka patted him on the back, hugging him back. Maul calmed down and then told her: 

“You know, you are not the first person in my life, who tells me this. My Mother, my former Master - they told me the same thing about patience. And I did not listen…”

“What are you implying?”  
  
“I shall not be repeating the old mistakes. I will not be able to survive their consequences. Not this time,” he said looking at Ashoka seriously. Fear of losing her splashed in his eyes, “You are most important to me.”   
  
He bent down and kissed her. Softly but passionately.   
  
Ahsoka responded, wrapping her arms around his torso and moisturizing his lips with her tongue. Maul groaned into a kiss quietly, out of despair, knowing that no intimacy will follow. He squeezed Ahsoka tighter and exhaled noisily once their lips parted.

  
  
He decided to show her other underground rooms and led Ahsoka to the grotto, which was located opposite the marriage hall. The underground source in the grotto charged slightly from the blows of his cyber limbs against the stone floor, the water glittered alluringly.   
  
“This source of highly mineralized water has healing properties. Probably because of saltiness, but Sisters believed it is magical.”   
  
Ahsoka approached the water, running her fingers over the surface. She was surprised it was not as cold as air but pleasantly fresh. She took off her commlink and gloves and accommodated at the edge of the pool. She immersed her hands into the water, marveling at how salty water pushed her flesh out.   
  
“You can go in. There are no inhabitants in this pool.”   
  
Taking off the clothes in one swipe, Ahsoka plunged into the water.   
  
Maul sat on the edge and enjoyed the sight. Her slender body swayed on the surface of the water, which bathed the forms, licking her skin with tiny waves. Her bra and panties got wet and gave out all the details under the fabric… Her nipples…  
  
To stay in control, Maul decided not to look at her and watch the entrance.   
  
After a couple of minutes in the water, Ahsoka felt a surge of energy. The source definitely had a healing effect. When she began to get out, Maul closed his eyes and held his breath. One look at her wet body would have been enough for him to break loose. But he overpowered himself, motivated by the fact that this was the way to learn patience.   
  


~ ~ ~  
  


Returning to the camp from the Temple in the evening, Ahsoka had to face her horned friend again. She summoned him and requested a report. Maul heard her communication and stayed next to her, not intending to leave under any circumstances.   
  
Rick came over, accompanied by two of his fellows. When he noticed Maul, his face dropped. Tediously and slowly he began his report on the state of the camp, the amount of supplies, the state of the ships, and the other issues. In the end, he recalled that they are awaiting their share of the help in the operation and are ready to leave Dathomir as soon as the sector is reported to be clear.   
  
Maul was burning him with his eyes the whole time, feeling a build-up of rage. His confidants-Mandalorians, whom he asked to keep an eye on Elomines, reported that he was seen entering and exiting the cruiser where the Force-users were stationed. Except for Ahsoka, no one was there at that hour.   
  
_And considering her delay for the task - they’ve been having a chat there in private!_   
  
Maul knew it was nothing more than a talk but prejudice did not let him go. Also, Mandalorians reported that the Elomines were headstrong, cheeky, flirted with females of all species, and challenged males. 

“Thank you for the report,” Ahsoka began but was suddenly interrupted by Maul:  
“And you may go off!” 

“I am not done here **yet**. I wish to speak to Commander Tano _in person_ now," Rick began his hackneyed line.   
  
Maul threw a meaningful look at her and without saying anything remained standing where he was. Ahsoka stepped a few meters away, suggesting Rick to get over with it quickly.   
  
“Commander Tano, I wanted to suggest - you may come with us to Elom. We look forward to welcoming you there. The conditions are much better, and, remember, how beautiful is the nature of my homeworld! The resistance is almost permanently based there. You will have a connection with them…”   
  
“No, Rick. I cannot go with you, as much as I would like to.”

“Why?”

“Because I have business here. The opposition base in this sector will be deployed here.”  
  
“Is it because **Maul** ordered you so?” Rick bent his arc.   
  
“He doesn't order me. We are allies, we work together.”   
  
“Do you want my honest opinion about all this?”   
  
“Go ahead,” Ahsoka almost rolled her eyes, preparing to hear some nonsense.   
  
“I do not think he appreciates you. You are rather his property, like many others here.”   
  
Such boldness and tactfulness induced Ahoska’s awe. If the situation would allow, she would call Rick to a duel. But she had to play politics:   
  
“You have no idea that I and Maul went through together, what we have done to be here now, to work together as we do, to accomplish what we have done! Everyone who joined him respects him and trusts in our goals. We will not leave him. Surely, not me!”   
  
“Well, I have tried... But apparently, you like to stay here, under his iron heel.”   
  
“Yes. Consider so. And just in case, that you get it for sure: I do NOT like you. I can not be your _friend_. I wasn’t looking for friends, as you put it, neither for a boyfriend. I was looking for supporters, like-minded people!”   
  
“I got it. And you’ve found them. As well as your place next to him…” Said Rick sagging and seemingly understanding his failure.   
  
“I'm glad that we understood each other. Have a good evening!” Ahsoka blurted out before leaving rapidly.  
  
  
Naturally, Maul did not deny himself the pleasure of commenting on everything he heard, prying Ahsoka as best as he could, emphasizing that she is the one to blame for such horny problems. Ahsoka didn't argue. In fact, it was so indeed.   
  
Having expressed his jealousy and listed everything that he would do with those who dare to covet her, he calmed down and switched to innumerable matters, that were building up in the newly built base, concurrently his Kingdom, Dathomir.  
  
  
  
  



	13. The Kingdom of Dathomir

Over time, the base on Dathomir expanded and began to function full term. It was supporting the activities of the opposition from the Gordian Reach until the Corporate Sector. The center of the base was established near the Temple of the Nightsisters. The settlements in the north of Dathomir were used as living quarters and training camps. The planetary shield generators were finally installed and the magical shield replaced with the beam shield. Magic manifestations signified magic return to the planet: the ghosts of the Nightsisters appeared everywhere at any time, frightening the inhabitants. Over time, folks got used to them because they did not harm anyone who was faithful to Maul. But dissenting and rebellious individuals were pursued and harassed at night by naughty Sisters’ spirits. Therefore, no disobedience was there in the ranks.

Once done with the camp establishment and receiving the payment, the Elomins left the planet, heading home. Most Mandalorians, Maul's ardent devotees, remained on site. Those who did not stay, but chose to return to the Mandalore Sector, often visited Dathomir for reports and meetings. The rest of the allies either flew back to the Centrality or stayed close to the Dathomir system, since the situation in the quadrant was favorable, imperial forces-free.    
  
Maul had organized a criminal network that was interfering with the supply of fuel to the Empire. It was a risky business, but very profitable. Hyperfuel and its raw material were valued more than ever. The Empire's demand for it was colossal. Also , he grew fond of studying the artifacts recovered from the Temple and restoring the shrine. There were several Sith Empire era artifacts hidden in Sisters’ vaults. Maul treated the findings with great trepidation, examined them in detail, scanned and translated ancient texts. Ahsoka shared his enthusiasm. They often spent evenings trying to identify and restore ancient finds.  
  


~ ~ ~   
  


The news of the regain of Dathomir by the opposition spread across the Galaxy fast. Many gangs and rebels pulled up to cooperate, having learned that an influential criminal was behind the operations. Falleens and Pykes were first to show their willingness to join. They were included in the money laundering network from the Imperial Treasury and the information flow.    
  
Not only sly Pykes and Falleens showed up but also Maul's old acquaintance, Dryden Vos. Maul received a message via his intermediaries about Vos’ sincere desire to meet and discuss the restoration of their former glorious syndicate. Although offended by overly long silence from his side, Maul still saw Vos as a valuable collaborator and agreed to meet. Vos promised to arrive into the Gordian Reach soon and invited Maul for a face-to-face meeting on Yavin 3.  
  


~ ~ ~   
  


Ahsoka was busy with resistance matters. She managed to establish a discrete information exchange system across several sectors and became one of the main informants. Her task was to debug the scheme of operations aimed at obtaining reserves for resistance in a way they don’t crush with criminal groups that were operating in the same areas of interest. Everything worked smoothly under her rule.   
  
She constantly received messages from resistance supporters with offers and requests for assistance and information about the Imperial attacks in the Outer Rim.   
  
Once, an encoding from KS-75, codenamed "snips" was received by the communication center. Ahsoka knew immediately the message was personally for her. She decrypted it using the codes of the Republic and got assured that the message was from Rex. He shared his location (Seelos) and swore to help her any time she’d need him. The signature read: CT-7567 CC-3636 CC-5576-39. Ahsoka was overjoyed to learn that Rex and his comrades were alive and well and that their fighting spirit had not left them. However, she understood that they would not be able to see each other soon. Her future missions were scheduled for the year ahead and none was even close to Seelos.    
  
The only free week that was not occupied by missions was devoted to the wedding and preparations. There was no chance to move any event or reschedule anything. Besides, Mual reminded her at every opportunity about _the date_ , clearly looking forward to it.    
  
Ahsoka awaited _this date_ with tremor, realizing that she was not ready for the wedding at all. She had no dress, no jewelry, no gift for her future husband, which she thought was nice to make… Although according to rumors, it was the husband who had to make a gift. Or was it customary to give gifts on wedding anniversaries, and not on the day of the event..? That is, she didn't even know the traditions. And she did not have time to delve into the matter.   
  
  
Maul was motivated to carry out the ritual and arrange the whole event as best as possible. On the occasion of the imminent marriage, he initiated the construction of a small-caliber cruiser for long-distance travel. He planned to go with Ahsoka on a journey to unknown regions or some exotic system on it.   
  
After the incident with Rick, he also monitored Ahsoka’s activities more closely. Not only out of jealousy but also to make sure she was not getting overworked and taking too high risks. His possession complex was also involved in this vigilant surveillance too. The decoded message she personally decrypted did not escape his attention. What the “snips” meant, he could only guess, but he set out to find out on occasion.    



	14. The Visit

The week that was supposed to not be occupied with activities other than the wedding turned out to be busy. On the very first "free" day, Maul received a message from Vos, stating that he arrived at the Gordian Reach and awaited him on Yavin III for a meeting. Despite having a plan to organize the wedding hall and deal with the preparation for the ritual, Maul had accepted to meet ASAP.  
  
Ahsoka had just begun her chores related to the event but instead was called by Maul for an "emergency meeting".  
  
“I know this week has been booked for the ritual, but special circumstances have arisen. We have to meet up with my old acquaintance, Dryden Vos. He may join our criminal and military affairs. We will stay at his location for a day or two only. So we will still have time to prepare, according to the plan.”  
  
“Where is the meeting taking place?” Ahsoka asked dismissively, not being happy with the idea.  
  
“On Yavin III. Vos has a base there that I am not aware of. We need to find out what it is and negotiate with him on the cooperation.”  
  
“But why do you need me there? I would rather remain incognito.”  
  
“There is no such term as _incognito_ in relation to foes or allies of Vos. He would not request a meeting without knowing all the details about our operations, including joint ones, and not having calculated the benefits of cooperation.”  
  
“Oh, he reminds me of someone in this room,” Ahsoka voiced.  
  
“You're right, we are alike. In a certain way. We've always gotten along quite well. And I need you there as a representative of the resistance. I think Vos is aware that we are working together closely. We should convince him of the benefits of aligning with the rebels, ensure that the rebel operations do not interfere with underground affairs, but support them.”  
  
“I see. Who else will be in the delegation?”  
  
“No one. Just us. In fact, he requested to deal with me personally. So there is no point in taking anyone, they won’t be heard anyways.”  
  
“When are we leaving?” Ahsoka asked, realizing that her role will be negligible and most likely she will hang around alone in a crowd of mercantile arrogant jerks for a couple of days.  
  
“Prepare yourself, get dressed. And as soon are you are packed - we’ll go.”

“I am ready now. You can order the shuttle.”  
  
“No, no, no. Dear, you didn't quite understand. This is our personal visit to the biggest bump in the criminal world, after me, of course. We must look and act appropriately for the occasion. By the way, it is necessary to grab some souvenir. Vos likes presents and antiques…” added Maul more for himself.  
  
“Alright. I got it. Porch up as if for the first date, prepare the speech and gifts, and show up as soon as possible… Once again, who is this Vos?”  
  
“An old friend. To slap a deal with him will be a loss of a century. He is a profitable companion, but an unbearable competitor.”

Ahsoka realized that Vos meant something to Maul. As strange as it sounded, Maul even called him a friend. Ahsoka would not let him down and appear in the best possible way. She will nod politely and behave in a lady-like manner, respond with courtesy to hypocrisy, tactfully exchange phrases with lawless criminals, and pretend that she is fine with it.  
  
She began to hate the whole idea and Vos alongside but for the sake of Maul, she tuned up and prepared according to the highest standards.   
  


~ ~ ~  
  


For the occasion, Maul took the best cruiser they possessed. It was cleaned and tuned before take-off to Yavin III. A couple of packs of hyper fuel were taken aboard in case of an unforeseen bargain and a service droid. Heavy weapons were not particularly needed, but Maul loaded the cruiser armory and cannons full blast to look more intimidating and for his own confidence.  
  
Upon arrival at the meeting point, the boards exchanged permission codes and Maul landed his cruiser next to Vos's colossus yacht called First Light. Ahsoka was impressed by the sheer size of Vos's ship. More precisely, it was a flying fortress.  
  
They headed to the meeting throwing crimson cloaks over their clothes, deciding to hide the lightsabers from the eyes of the public. While they were taking the elevator to the upper tiers of the yacht, Maul gave his last instructions to Ahsoka:

“Dryden is very incredulous. It is difficult to acquire his approval. You better not try. I will introduce you and the matters related to the resistance myself. You will have your word later, alright? Prepare to talk about our operational systems and a big picture of how the rebel network works, without going into much detail.” 

“Copy!” replied Ahsoka, “What else should I do and not do?”  
  
“Do not chat with anyone for too long. Don't tell anyone your name. Do not use the Force without extreme need. Vos has gadgets for detecting Force tricks.”  
  
“Summing up, I shall be a piece of furniture,” stated Ahsoka.

“Not at all. You are my business partner. Ally. That's how you shall present yourself,” Maul explained, giving Ahsoka his hand to take it under the elbow. Ahsoka nodded and slipped her hand under his when the elevator doors shifted open after a quiet ring.  
  
The sight before them reminded Ahsoka of the Black Sun mansion at Mon Calamari. Luxury and excess were the keywords here. Huge crystal chandeliers hanging here and there; adornments and jewelry arranged like an exhibition on pedestals along the walls; mirrors in frames of rare yellow metal, carpeting, glamorous colors.  
  
After passing through the exhibit area, they found themselves in the reception hall. Vos was standing at the head of the hall, near the panoramic window. Several of his confidants were nearby, chatting quietly. Next to Vos, Ahsoka noticed a young human girl, about twenty years of age, with large brown eyes, in an elegant dark dress and expensive jewelry. She stood closest to Vos, nodding eagerly to his instructions. Obviously, she was one of his closest associates.  
  
Noticing Maul, Vos spread out his arms theatrically and walked towards him and Ahsoka, with a flashing smile on his face. 

“Maul! My old friend! Finally, we’ve got to see each other!”

“Dryden,” Maul nodded slightly, shaking his hand, “Indeed, we haven't communicated way too long. But I am sure you didn't miss anything from my biography during this time. Otherwise, why you'd suggest we meet.”

Vos smiled, getting the hint. He turned his attention to Ahsoka:  
  
“And who is it here with you? Exquisite lady, may I know your name?” he bowed gallantly, studying Ahsoka with narrowed eyes.  
  
Maul hummed almost inaudibly, indicating that she may answer. Ahsoka held out her hand to Vos in a gesture that did not imply a kiss.  
  
“Lady Tano, nice to meet you!” Vos took her hand and squeezed it in both his. Ahsoka got surprised at the warmth of the gesture.  
  
“I am mutually pleased to meet you. I'm Dryden Vos. Just Dryden for you. Let us head to the table!” Vos softly let go of Ahsoka's hand.  
  
He cast an appraising gaze at her, then shifting his keen eyes to Maul, who kept an impermeable facade. He led the guests to the other end of the hall, next to the panoramic window.  
  
While Maul and Vos were exchanging routine phrases, Ahsoka stared at the view. The surface of Yavin III looked peaceful but lifeless. Overall, the picture was soothing. With the corner of her eye, Ahsoka noticed that the girl, who was with Vos earlier, was also looking at the scenery. Waves of sadness emanated from her, although a sweet half-smile was fixed on red lips. The girl turned to Ahsoka and lifted the corners of her lips up, noticing Ahsoka peeping. Ahsoka turned to face her and smiled back. The girl also smiled at her, now with the real, sincere smile.  
  
“Hey, Qi'ra!” a loud appeal came from Vos and the sincere smile immediately disappeared from the girl's face, “Darling, come over here!”  
  
The girl straightened her shoulders and walked up to Vos putting a duty smile back on her face.  
  
“Maul, I want to introduce someone to you. My protégé, a very talented scout and faithful companion - Qi'ra. She will become a lieutenant soon, given that she passes all the tests, of course. Dear, meet Lord Maul, my old friend,” Vos said, touching Maul's shoulder.  
  
“It is a great honor to meet you, my Lord,” she smiled a little wider and bowed to Maul.  
  
“And his ally, the rebels' representative, Lady Tano,” Vos pointed to Ahsoka, who was still staring at Qi'ra.  
  
“Lady Tano, it is a pleasure to meet you,” she bent down again.  
  
“Pleasure it is,” Ahsoka said softly nodding her head.  
  
It seemed to her that Vos and Qi'ra were in a complicated relationship. Qi'ra was tense and visibly nervous around Vos. Ahsoka decided not to bother, focusing on the business instead. 

“Babe, bring in the gift that I prepared for my friend,” Vos ordered, and Qi'ra immediately went to execute.  
  
“Dryden, I have something for you, too,” Maul replied courtesy to courtesy. He took out a small package from beneath his robe, putting it in front of Vos.  
  
“Oh, you shouldn't have done that! Your visit alone is a great gift for me!”  
  
“Take a look, and you’ll change your mind.”

Vos unpacked a leather parcel. Two iron blades touched the surface of the table with a thud. Vos gasped taking the blades out of the cover, spinning one of them in his hands. It was a double-edged hand dagger made of bronzium.  
  
“So what do you think?”  
  
“This kind of weapon… is very rare. Such blades of bronzium were mastered by the Kyuzo race. Maul, where does it come from? Where did you get it?”  
  
“There are _places,_ you know…” Maul said with a sly smile (the blades were extracted from the dungeons of the Temple. The Nightsisters must have gotten them in battle, but when and how, nobody knew). “Take them both in your hands. I'll make it fit for you,” offered Maul.  
  
“Hmm… Right here?” Vos asked, realizing that Maul was going to do it using the Force.  
  
“Yes. It’s gonna be fast,” said Maul.  
  
As soon as the blades were taken by Vos, Maul made them fit perfectly into his grip with a slight movement of a hand.  
  
“Calcined carbonite blades, they do not grind. Plus, carbonite accumulates heat, so that you cut and fry the mean, two-in-one, so to say.”  
  
“It's amazing! I… I have no words. I will keep it as a personal weapon! Thank you, friend.”  
  
Vos weighed the elegant blades in his hands and tightened his grip. The blades glowed red. Vos beamed as he surveyed the weapon's unusual function.  
  
“I have an unequal gift for you. I feel so uncomfortable now!” He murmured as Qi'ra returned with a large domed object.  
  
As soon as the object was within Ahsoka's reach, she immediately felt strong radiation of Force from it. The energy was pure and bright. Qi'ra stripped the cloth from the twisted cage of silvery metal and Ahsoka almost screamed.

  
  
_**Morai**!_   
  
  


Ahsoka's eyes widened and she opened her mouth inadvertently. Maul noticed her prominent reaction and "knocked" on her Force field unobtrusively so that she comes back to her senses. She twitched, swallowed convulsively, and continued to stare at the bird.  
  
“There was a story with this creature. Hear it out. My mercenaries were on a raid in the Chorlian sector. They caught some prey for dinner and scanned it for suitability. While scanning this one, the sensors went off-scale in all respects, and the bird had a strange effect on my folks - they released all their catch and ate rations for dinner instead of meat! Gladly, not this cutie. They brought her to me for an investigation. I ordered a thoughtful check-up and it turned out that the bird is overloaded with…” Vos approached Maul and whispered into his ear: “Midi-chlorians!”, he then stepped away and continued, “So we decided to save it until someone knowledgeable in such matters arrives. And… here you are! And I think that you will find a use for it.”  
  
“Dryden, this bird is no match for daggers, it is unique and priceless. Are you sure you want to give it up?”  
  
“Dear, what am I to do with it? Eat? I don’t think it will make me a Force-user.”  
  
“Who knows! Maybe you should have tried it?”  
  
Ahsoka shot a worried look at Maul. He already realized that she knew something about this creature, which radiated Light like a dozen Jedi, and naturally, he was also interested in the affair now.

“You think so?” Vos asked him seriously, considering the option.  
  
“I'm kidding, old chap! Definitely, you won't become a Sith after consuming it. But you may become one if you join me as an apprentice!” Maul giggled. Vos laughed with him.  
  
“I still remember your lessons! By the way, they came in handy”  
  
Ahsoka arched an eyebrow.  
  
 _Did Maul teach Vos? Of what? When? What a strange relationship these two have?_

“Lady Tano, do you like the bird?” Vos asked, taking the cage from Qi'ra and approaching Ahsoka. Morai squealed loudly and jumped in the cage like mad.  
  
“Qi'ra, did you feed this restless creature? Why is it going crazy?” Vos asked, noticing the animal's unusual behavior.  
  
“Yes, Dryden, I just fed her,” Qi'ra answered, widening her eyes and slightly pursing her lips.  
  
“It is alright. Since this bird is Force-sensitive, it feels Maul and me and is probably excited to have other Force creatures around. She will get used to us. Over time,” Ahsoka gave out the only acceptable explanation for the situation.  
  
Maul saw that she was cunning. He sensed that the bird and Ahsoka were interacting somehow. Or have been interacting earlier. Thus, another point was added to Maul’s personal investigation list.  
  
“Well,” Vos put the cage on the table and turned to Maul, “I think it's time for us to get down to business, is not it?”  
  
“I agree. Tete-a-tete.” Maul stated, glancing at Ahsoka, making it clear that it was time for her to leave them. 

“Naturally. Qi'ra, do me a favor, take care of Lady Tano in the meanwhile. Show her our humble abode, the collections… Well, whatever you ladies like to do.”  
  
“Sure. It is a great joy for me, to show you around, Lady Tano,” Qi'ra answered with happiness in her voice. Ahsoka was happy with this proposal too. She liked Qi'ra.  
  
“Lady Tano, make yourself at home. Do not deny yourself anything. You are our honorable guest. Everything here is for you!” Vos smiled at her. Maul followed his example, smiling cheerfully at Ahsoka too.  
  
Qi'ra took Ahsoka by the elbow and guided her through the cruiser, displaying rare artifacts and paintings that Vos had acquired from different corners of the Galaxy. They walked onto the terrace, where the view of Yavin III was even better than from the window.  
  
The visit no longer seemed so burdensome to Ashoka. Qi'ra also cheered up. Her sadness evaporated as well as her nervousness. They both were about the same age and similar in status. They quickly found common ground and interests. They passed time enjoying pleasant communication and the nice company of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some visuals for this chapter:  
> https://nominolinasinns.tumblr.com/post/634077323942117376/the-advent-of-the-crimson-dawn


	15. (Un)maskable Affairs

Vos ushered Maul into his private office for a conversation. He had many questions on his mind. With the appearance of Lady Tano, their number even increased. Maul also had a lot to ask him, including personal matters, and was the first to start the interrogation:  
  
“Who is your protégé? A human? Any special talents she possesses?”  
  
“Ah, that one… She is an ordinary girl from Corellia, just very slick and cunning which is useful in my affairs. But nothing supernatural. Unlike yours!”  
  
“What do you mean?” Maul got assured that Vos knew a lot more than he would want him to know. But again, Vos was Vos.  
  
“A Jedi at the service of Darth Maul… Frankly, I did not believe it at first. But now I am convinced.” He paused, studying Maul’s slightly concerned expression, “You see, I had eyes in the Jedi Order, so I know all these Jedi folks by face. I’ve made a couple of million credits on handing them over to the Empire. I would have made more, but they began to surrender themselves, thus my business got interrupted.” Vos revealed.  
  
“Well, it seems you had caught a fortune. But with Tano… It’s not exactly as you have put it.” Maul said.  
  
“Wow, it is even more intriguing then! If she doesn't serve you… Did she agree to work with you voluntarily?!”  
  
“More-less yes. We made a deal. Profitable for both of us. Also, I’ve got one enemy off my back,” explained Maul obscurely about his alliance with Ahsoka.  
  
“Well, well…” Vos folded his hands behind his back with a thoughtful expression, “I understand she is the one pursuing the affairs of the rebels?”  
  
“In simplified terms, you may say so. But these rebels, or the resistance network, have very intricate schemes. I’d say they outperform our syndicate’s. And yes, she is in this network. We cooperate, in a coordinated manner, divide the haul and areas of operations. As a result, everyone gets what they seek for and a cover-up is always provided.”  
  
“Not bad! Actually, I also have contacts with rebels. When they make a mess, our business goes easier. Anything is possible in the chaos of an armed skirmish, you know.”  
  
Maul nodded. This was the way they worked too. He looked around the office, thinking that it would be nice to arrange a similar exposition of artifacts in his mansions. Then, he could invite Vos for a return visit and show off properly.  
  
Vos walked around the office as if looking for a place for his new trophies - the daggers. Finding no free space, he took an expensive-looking bottle of booze from one shelf and placed the blades in its place. He opened the bottle and poured the liquid into two crystal glasses.  
  
“I see you have new limbs. Where did you install them?”  
  
“In the Camino system. I almost went bankrupt doing them urgently after the skirmish at Mon Calamari, where I lost my old ones. I suppose you are aware of Centrality and Calamari affairs.”

Vos nodded, smelling the liquor.  
  
“Well, let's drink to honor all the new and great things we gained and are yet about to gain!” Vos made a wide gesture with his glass, screwing up his lips, hinting to non-material newences too.  
  
“Right,” said Maul dryly.  
  
“I see you are not in the mood for celebrating?” Vos noticed Maul's pensiveness as he sipped his drink.  
  
“I am fine. I just remembered the old good days, when we were drinking here with… those who are gone by now.” He implied his brother and several of their subordinates from the syndicate, who were now dead by the hand of the Empire.  
  
“Let’s memorize them too and make sure they did not die in vain!” Vos drained his glass to the bottom with one gulp after these words. His eyes and facial stripes immediately turned blood-red. The liquor was strong.  
  
Maul did not risk to take a drink, which was almost a century old, in one go, savoring it in small sips.  
  
“Would you be so kind and tell me about your rebuilt Dathomirian kingdom? How is everything set up there?”  
  
This was something Maul did not intend to hide and told Vos about the structure of his base and organization. Vos in turn told him about his schemes and plans. The more they talked, the more it became clear that they were utilizing identical business patterns and were hunting the resources. 

~ ~ ~

On the other end of the yacht, Ahsoka had been lured by Qi'ra into her private suite for _heartly female conversation_ . What this meant, Ahsoka had little idea, but she could not refuse.  
  
Qi'ra's suite looked like a lounge of an expensive boutique in the Mid-Rim. It was huge. There were piles of things: clothes, jewelry, perfumes, boxes with some goods, shoes of all sorts, and innumerable knickknacks. Ahsoka's eyes flickered from the excess and variety of things in the cambers. She could not have accumulated so much stuff in her entire life.  
  
She was not let to stare for a long time. Qi'ra pulled her to the mirror and began to hang shawls and beads on her neck, also finding jewels that could be wound on montrals. Ahsoka didn’t resist, assuming that shuffling the rags and beads was a typical feminine activity. She had never done this before and found it pretty funny. It distracted her from heavy thoughts and military routine for a while.  
  
Qi'ra opened her wardrobe. Outfits of all colors and patterns protruded from there. She began to look for the outfit for the evening. Meanwhile, Ahsoka considered if it would be tactful to ask Qi'ra to borrow her a dress for the upcoming ritual. It seemed that with the number of outfits Qi'ra has she wouldn’t mind lending one.  
  
“Qi'ra… I have a small request, if I may… We have one important coming up on Dathomir soon. Literally, it’s in a couple of days. I hoped… Could you lend me a red dress for this occasion? I just don’t have any, either have time to go look for it. I will return it to you as soon as possible, I promise!”  
  
“Lend!?” Qi'ra laughed, “I will _gift_ you a dozen dresses if you like! I can’t wear them off anyways! Pick what you like and it is yours!”   
  
“Uhm… This is a very generous offer, but…”  
  
“Ahsoka, Ahsoka! Look, I am constantly getting new ones. I am a shopping addict and I… get presents… You know… I assure you I won’t miss any of these for a second. Choose any you like!”  
  
Qi'ra pulled an armful of red clothes from the closet and tossed them onto her huge round bed. She demonstrated each dress to Ahsoka, commenting on the design and origin. Ahsoka got lost in the variety of choices and asked for something simple. Qi'ra fished a long scarlet dress with a golden tint from a pile and suggested Ahsoka try it on.  
  
Ahsoka went behind the screen. She barely figured out how to get into it and tie it. To her delight, the dress turned out to be appropriate and right in size. She was about to take it off when Qi'ra called her:  
  
“Come out! Show yourself!”  
  
Ahsoka stepped out from behind the screen. Qi'ra gasped and clapped her palms. She assured Ahsoka it was perfect on her. She then took out a necklace with ruby gems from a casket and placed it around Ahsoka's neck, over her white pendant that Ahsoka wore today. The necklace fit into the deep cut of the dress perfectly. Ahsoka attempted to dismiss the necklace, but Qi'ra insisted that such a dress needs more impressive jewelry than her stone amulet. Ahsoka found no argument. Obviously, Qi'ra knew much more about these matters than she did. She accepted gifts from Qi'ra, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
“You know, I’m a bit uneasy now… You’re giving me such expensive things, and I have nothing to offer in return.”  
  
“Since you want to pay a tribute so much - I have an idea how!” She smiled conspiratorially, “Can you show me your lightsaber, please?”  
  
Ahsoka was taken aback. Firstly, she knew that Maul would not approve of this. Secondly… For some reason, Ahsoka found herself not giving a damn about cons. She was so tempted to show off her unique sabers that could not resist. While she was thinking, Qi'ra reassured her:  
  
“Don’t be shy. For your information, we have collected tons of data on you two before this meeting. We know who you both are and where you come from. And you have nothing to worry about. We are about to become allies.”  
  
“Nice,” Ahsoka managed to reply, noting how ill-informed she was compared to Qi'ra. Though, she was not surprised. Qi'ra was Vos's best spy after all.  
  
Ahsoka removed her twin sabers from the belt and lit the blades. Qi'ra awed at the crystal white coloration of the light blades, squinting.  
  
“Oh, stars! These are incredible! Astonishingly bright! Are they heavy?” she babbled fast, impressed by the spectacle.  
  
“No, they are not heavy. They are designed to be extra-lightweight. Do you want to hold them?”  
  
“Of course I do!”  
  
“Ok! Let me show you a couple of moves, so you can feel them in action too.”  
  
Ahsoka turned off one saber and handed it over to Qi'ra. She accepted the sword with trepidation and twirled it in her hands, testing the weight.  
  
Ahsoka showed her how to turn the blade on and took up a simple defensive stance. Qi'ra mirrored her actions. Ahsoka showed her a few forms. They even brought the blades together a couple of times, trying out the strikes and defense. Qi'ra was absolutely delighted. She almost jumped in place of joy when Ahsoka showed her a couple of tricks with the sword.  
  
“May I show you something too? Vos taught me some special combat techniques with daggers. It is also possible to do a couple of lunges with the longer blades.”  
  
“You may. Just be careful, don't cut your outfits!” Ahsoka chuckled.  
  
Qi'ra showed her several attacking lunges and confusing turns. Ahsoka recognized the style immediately - Maul often used it when having two sabers in hands. She then recalled what Maul had taught Vos. _So, Vos taught Qi'ra in turn!_  
  
Ahsoka mirrored Qi'ra’s moves since she knew these techniques very well too.   
  
“Impressive! How do you know this technique?”  
  
“From Maul,” Ahsoka answered simply.  
  
“Me and Vos know it from Lord Maul too. Hence, our common supreme teacher is Lord Maul.”  
  
“Indeed,” Ahsoka reasoned, hanging the sabers back to her belt.  
  
“Ahsoka, can I ask you a personal question?” Qi'ra asked with a modest smile.  
  
Ahsoka tensed instantly, suspecting the context before the question sounded:  
  
“Is there anything else aside from business binding you and Lord Maul?”  
  
“Erh… Nope,” Ahsoka replied, feeling how her cheeks darken and her lekku tighten. She could not prevent blushing.   
  
“Huh, okay. If you don't want to talk about your affairs, I won't gossip of mine either.”  
  
“You mean about those with Dryden?” Ahsoka asked with a sly grin, raising an eyebrow. By now she’s got full assurance that Qi'ra was not only a protégé of Vos. She spoke of him a lot. Her veiled "gifted" and "presented" regarding luxurious things that she had in unprecedented quantities indicated the obvious - they were in a certain relationship.  
  
“Oh no, no! I have nothing with him. Like, no-othing,” she dismissed the talk theatrically and also blushed.  
  
Ahsoka laughed at her expression. It was clear to both of them that they were much closer to their men than allies or business partners, but they hid this fact from the public. However, some things cannot be masked. Qi'ra giggled too, covering her face with hands.  
  
Calming down their laughter, they fell on the bed and began to scroll the fashion reports, auction news, news about small-caliber weapons, and the like that Ahsoka had never been interested in before.  
  
Qi'ra chirped incessantly about the best outlets in the nearby sectors and the prices in the markets for goods, heads, and services. Ahsoka marveled at her broad outlook in areas where her own knowledge was close to zero and listened attentively.  
  
After a while, Qi'ra stopped twittering and suggested that they start getting ready for the dinner, which Vos had organized for the occasion of their visit. Ahsoka didn’t like pretentious events like dinners and parties. She was not planning to prepare anyhow specifically and opted to stay in peace for a while.  
  
But Qi'ra did not let her be. She dragged Ahsoka into the bathroom, which was also a massage room and make-up cabinet, intending to get her advice with the makeup.  
  
“l like the color of your lips. I’ll use the same lipstick!” She commented, choosing a lipstick out of a colorful raw, “And will highlight the eyelids darker… And pick the necklace to match the lip color…”  
  
Then Qi'ra approached Ahsoka with a pair of lipstick tubes, opening them to check with the color of Ahsoka's lips. Ahsoka just smiled. When Qi'ra began to apply makeup, Ahsoka felt uncomfortable. The activity seemed rather intimate.  
  
“I better go out, not distract you,” she said, lowering her eyes.  
  
“No way you are leaving this room before getting some makeup!”  
  
“Oh no, I don't use… _these_ ,” Ahsoka waved her hand around.

“Cosmetics. Are used by all women. And men. And this is a festive dinner. It will be strange if I appear made-up and you - pale.”  
  
“Arh… I don’t even know how to…” Ahsoka felt silly now. She had never held any make-up item in her hands.  
  
“That is not a problem at all! You have a professional make-up artist at your disposal. Have a seat!” Qi'ra indicated Ahsoka to a chair by the mirror.  
  
Next, Qi'ra invaded her personal space, sparkling her bust and lace underwear while bowing to apply makeup on her face. She painted Ahsoka's eyelashes and shaded the eyelids with ash blue and painted blue dots over her white ornaments. When Ahsoka was allowed to have a look at her face she could not sustain a gasp:

“Oops! It’s too bright! I guess it needs to be blurred somehow?”  
  
“Come on, girl! This is the most modest evening makeup of all. And I haven't even finished putting it on.” Qi'ra commented.  
  
“Definitely, it’s enough! I will feel weird having more than this!”  
  
“Alright. Anyway, you are beautiful with or without it. Makeup just diversifies your image. And men like diversity, don’t you think?” Qi'ra winked at Ahsoka.  
  
Ahsoka suppressed a giggle. Obviously, Qi'ra was sweating with the make-up, not for her own pleasure.  
  
After a couple of minutes, her commlink-bracelet vibrated. She pulled her hand away from her face and immediately accepted the incoming:  
  
“Qi'ra, the dinner is in half an hour, in the red hall. We will be waiting for you there. Do not let me down!”  
  
“Of course, Dryden,” she replied evenly, and the connection ended. She commented: “It's just… I'm usually late a minute or two due to getting ready thoroughly but Dryden doesn't like delays. Ah, I need to finish up here fast!” Qi'ra fidgeted.  
  
Ahsoka noticed her increased nervousness again. Apparently, Vos was a tough boss. Probably, also an oppressive male. But Ahsoka was not into finding it out now.  
  
“So, how do I look? What lenses do you think I should choose? Maybe lilac?”  
  
“Honestly, your brown eyes are gorgeous. I see no reason to change the color.”  
  
“They're not brown,” Qi'ra removed the lenses after saying it.  
  
Ahsoka got stunned. Although her eyes were about the same color, she did not see a miracle in them, but Qi'ra’s seemed truly amazing to her: they were… “Blue! Like the sky on Shili,” Ahsoka thought out loud, staring into miraculous eyes.  
  
“Oh… Thanks. I’ll leave them natural then!” summed up Qi'ra, smiling. She waved a huge brush over her cheeks and finished preening, “Now, I have to pick up the shoes and jewelry. Let's go! We’ll find something nice for you too!”  
  
Ahsoka, already tired of fancy stuff, followed along. Qi'ra chose the accessories quickly. She whirled some tiny chains with crystals over her montrals. They felt foreign to Ahsoka, but she stayed with them out of respect.  
  
_And, maybe, after all, Qi'ra was right about men?_  
  
Right before leaving, Qi'ra admired her look twirling around in front of the mirror. She pushed up her locks, pulled up the stockings, and aligned the necklace. Ahsoka also straightened her clothes inadvertently and took a pendant presented by Maul from beneath her clothes. Smoothing it on her neck and remembering how it was presented, she took Qi'ra under her arm and they went to the dinner. 

~ ~ ~

“Ladies, you are just marvelous!” Vos saluted them as they entered the hall. Maul rammed them with an indifferent glance silently. After a short pause he addressed Ahsoka:

 _“Is it the Fertility Feast today or what? Shall I also go paint myself?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“It is called evening makeup! I did it for this special dinner.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Wow, what a reason! Well, come on, miss Rainbow, let me take you to the table!”_

Ahsoka frowned at him, making it clear that she didn’t find it funny. Maul shook his head, stifling a grin. He offered Ahsoka his hand, leading her to a small table by the window.  
  
As it turned out, this was not a pompous dinner or a big party at all. The table was served for four. Vos pushed back a chair for Qi'ra and took his place next to her. Maul was about to follow his example, but Ahsoka already flopped down opposite to Qi'ra, not bothered by feigned manners at all. Maul gave her a disapproving look, she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
The most exotic delicacies were served at the First Light. A selection of cutlery and plates on the table was maconfusing. Ahsoka knew the high etiquette well but did not like to bother with table manners, especially when being hungry, as she was now. Having chosen a standard-looking fork and a knife, she commenced the meal. Anything that could be eaten with hands without getting them too greasy, she ate with them. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed how Maul was sweating in an attempt to conform to the high etiquette of the place. On the opposite side of the table, Vos and Qi'ra were jingling their instruments skillfully, picking the right cutlery for the right dish.  
After the main courses, there were drinks and desserts followed.  
  
“Ladies, Maul and I are in a difficult situation. We are going to unite into a syndicate and agreed on almost everything but the name. I was hoping you could help resolve our dispute.”  
  
“Are there any suggestions?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
“First Light, Crimson Dawn, The Shadow Empire,” voiced Vos.  
  
“Ignore the latest version, Dryden was simply out of fantasy,” Maul commented.  
  
“At least I have suggested more options. Two-thirds of the list is produced by me!”  
  
Maul just snorted.  
  
“In my opinion, the choice is complicated since the first options are quite similar,” noted Qi'ra.  
  
“You’re right. _First Light_ and _Dawn…_ Almost synonyms.” Ahsoka agreed.  
  
“But the _Crimson_ … It has a deeper meaning. Reminds me of blood,” Qi'ra added.  
  
“Maybe a vote?” Ahsoka suggested.  
  
As a result of the voting, three out of the four voices went for Crimson Dawn.

“Well, if a representative of the resistance likes the crimson color, then so be it!” Vos surrendered, accepting the name, “By the way, are you familiar with the Gerrera clan? We crossed paths with him. He's mentioned you.”  
  
“Really? So he is alive. I am glad. And yes, I know him for quite some time. Lately, his squad had offered invaluable aid in the Battle at Mon Calamari,” Ahsoka replied.  
  
“Are all rebels desperate like Saw and his gang?” Vos continued.  
  
“I’d say he is the most reckless of all. Some of his tactics are not accepted in the resistance. But he had always been rebellious and independent, always bending his line. We are already used to it.”  
  
Vos asked a couple more questions about the organization of the resistance and the operations against the Empire. Ahsoka answered broadly, as Maul asked her to do earlier.  
  
  
  
After getting a bit drunk, Vos began to philosophize:  
  
“I sometimes think, why do we do all this? I have enough money to grow old and die three times. Our efforts are useless against the Empire anyway. We won’t be able to overthrow its regime in our lifespan.”  
  
“Maybe not, but we are good at pinching their nerves,” Qi'ra interjected.  
  
“True,” Maul supported her, “We should not let it slide easily for that prick of an Emperor who spreads his nasty tentacles all over the Galaxy. Someone has to cut them off!”  
  
“By opposing him, we are showing that his tyranny is unacceptable,” Ahsoka said.  
  
“Have you three conspired or something? First, you put me down with the name for the syndicate. Now united under this idea 'all against Sidious'!” commented Vos jokingly, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
At the end of the event, Vos got drunk and relaxed. He dropped one arm over the back of Qi'ra's chair and commenced stroking her shoulder. Ahsoka smiled at her with the corner of her lips and eyes. Qi'ra blushed. Noticing such an exhibit, Maul decided to wrap the event up:  
  
“Thank you for the welcome. We shall be setting up to go back now.” 

“No, my dear friend, wait. Where are you going now, in such a state?” Vos clearly did not choose the argument well - compared to him, Maul was quite sober and sharp, “Look, the report from the sector was not very good today. Stay overnight. We still have to polish the last details, sign a contract of some kind, check the summary again and all.”  
  
“Alright, then. We will stay for a while longer, a half-day more.” Maul promised.  
  
“Wonderful! Would you like to have separate rooms or a suite?” Vos asked, eyes narrow and shiny.  
  
Ahsoka blushed slightly. Qi'ra noticed, and looked her in the same manner Ahsoka did to her a few moments earlier. Ahsoka averted her gaze.  
  
“We’ll retreat to our cruiser for the night. This is more convenient for us. We must attend to our reports and business too,” Maul answered appropriately. Ahsoka was grateful for his decision.  
  
“As you wish, as you wish!” Vos resolved. 

~ ~ ~

As soon as the elevator doors closed after them, Vos immediately gave Qi'ra an order:  
  
“By tomorrow night, I want a detailed report from you on Lady Tano.”  
  
“Free-form or templated?”  
  
“According to the standard template. Fill in everything, down to the smallest detail.”  
  
“Sure! But I already handed you one before they arrived…”  
  
“That was _before_ you spent the whole day with this Jedi damsel. Or did you think I let you stay with her for fun? You're on duty. At all times!”  
  
“I did not forget…” she began, but Vos interrupted:  
  
“I need to know _everything_ about her! I want to make sure that the resistance is not messing around with or using my friend!”  
  
“Would Lord Maul allow that? He's a Sith…”  
  
“You should know better than anyone what such blue-eyed angels, like yourselves, are capable of. I bet you can confuse the Emperor himself!” Vos took her by her chin, squeezing it.  
  
“Indeed,” Qi'ra agreed, although the image of a manipulative bitch did not fit with what she saw knew about Ahsoka.  
  
“And Qi'ra,” Vos added, releasing her chin from a grip, “Don’t you paint your lips this color again. It doesn't suit you!”  
  
“As you say,” she answered, getting upset.  
  
“Make sure you wash it off when you come to me. At midnight. In red.”  
  
“Yes, Dryden,” Qi'ra replied, discouraged. She sagged and went to her suite in order to prepare for the upcoming night according to Vos’s instructions.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My modest visualizations for this chapter: https://nominolinasinns.tumblr.com/post/634275809206697984/the-advent-of-the-crimson-dawn


	16. Sweet Hopes

Once on their cruiser, Maul and Ahsoka shared the impressions from the visit:   
  
“It went well, I think. Vos agreed to unite our forces. His loyalty didn't seem to waver despite his long absence. He's also been having tough times.”  
  
“How long have you known each other? Do you trust him?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
“I’ve known him for ages. And yes, he deserved my trust, at least in some matters. He never acts impudently, calculates every step he takes. Sometimes he sees things that others don’t even notice.”  
  
“I wonder if he’s got the idea of the true nature of our relationship?”   
  
“Most likely. If not, then his spy will sniff it out.”  
  
“You're right. Qi'ra is very observant. She guessed about us.”   
  
“As expected. What did you tell her?” Maul asked, a little irritated.   
  
“Nothing special or particular. There are things that cannot be hidden.”  
  
“Are you saying that you two did not gossip about me and Vos?"   
  
“ 'course not! We had other, much more interesting stuff to discuss than two peacocks like you are!”  
  
“What _stuff_?” Maul’s got provoked.  
  
“Feminine stuff. Ladies' secrets!” Ahsoka clarified causing Maul to taunt.   
  
“I wonder what kind of _secrets_ can be discussed with Vos’s _spy_ whom you know for a couple of hours?”  
  
“She’s not only a spy but also a _woman_!”  
  
“Ahsoka, don't be naïve!” Maul stated more seriously, “Qi'ra is a dangerous person. I quote Vos: "a poisonous snake in the guise of a convoy chick that is couching on my chest" - she obeys him as long as he holds her in a noose. She will bite and kill if the grip is loosened. You must be careful with her!”  
  
“She is not like that at all! She is a very versatile and interesting person.”  
  
“Go ahead and tell me that you’re becoming friends!” Maul rolled his eyes.   
  
“Not quite. But we got on well.”  
  
“Oh, Force! You got tricked around, and still defend her.”  
  
“I don’t think so. I didn't sense any malice in her.”  
  
“I hope your instincts haven't let you down. But anyway, keep your montrals up high with her,” Maul sounded concerned. He picked a chain on her montrals with a finger and toyed with the crystals. Ahsoka dodged. Maul smirked.

She agreed with him partly. She did not know Qi'ra and Vos well, thus could not see all the underwater stones. Maul’s words made her alert. In other circumstances, she and Qi'ra could become good friends. But it seemed to be a scenario from another life.   
  
After checking the security data on the Dathomir system and receiving reports from the raids, Maul exhaled calmly. He wanted to ask Ahsoka about the bird Vos gifted to them, but the booze had today finally taken the best of him - he was way too sleepy. He couldn’t handle any more conversations, not speaking of sex. Smashing Ahsoka possessively under himself and kissing her montrals for the night, he quickly dozed off.

~ ~ ~

  
In the morning, Maul and Vos signed the cooperation agreement in front of witnesses. Qi'ra took pictures for Vos's archive. After the official part, Vos introduced his closest associates to Maul. Meanwhile, Qi'ra gossiped with Ahsoka about those same individuals on the sidelines, reporting the most startling details about every pompous businessman that Vos praised in front of Maul. Ahsoka struggled to keep from laughing as she listened to Qi’ra’s gossip.   
  
Vos suggested making emblems from rare yellow metal for the syndicate officials. Maul supported the idea. Vos was appointed as a public face of the Crimson Dawn syndicate and assigned to conduct the emblem presentation ceremony. Maul invited Vos with his delegation to Dathomir, to celebrate the advent of their common business and to personally accept the emblems from him. Vos agreed and assured that as soon as the emblems get ready, he would come to visit.   
  
  
  
After official speeches and useful acquaintances, Maul insisted that it was time for them to take off. Dryden had one last request for him:   
  
“Maul, my future lieutenant is highly interested in weapons. And you have a unique lightsaber, as we know. Would you honor us and show it in action?”   
  
“Only because _you_ request…”   
  
Maul pulled out his double-bladed lightsaber and lit it up. He turned in his hands, then disengaged and twisted both handles in each hand. Qi'ra was delighted by the sight. Ahsoka barely kept from rolling her eyes. Maul got a chance to show off and he did wholeheartedly!   
  
“Do you want to see the real action?” Maul asked the hosts.  
  
Vos nodded and Qi’ra answered: “If possible?”   
  
“Lady Tano, will you please?” Maul addressed Ahsoka, suggesting to have a small duel. Ahsoka was not delighted by the idea. Gladly, Vos had a ‘better’ one:   
  
“Maul, Lady Tano, wait a minute. I have another idea.” Vos narrowed his eyes and glanced at Qi'ra. She tensed in an instant, “Since Qi'ra wanted to know everything about Force-users swords, wouldn't it be better for her to fight herself? Feel it on her own skin, so to speak?” 

“With all due respect, Dryden, she has no chance,” Maul said honestly.  
  
“That is clear. But the point is not in winning. It is important that she understands what our enemies are like.”   
  
“Okay. I suggest she arms herself as she wishes,” Maul agreed to play along.

“Let us proceed to the lower tier. We have a training hall there. All the equipment is there,” called Vos.  
  
  
  
Once they arrived at the hall, Qi'ra went to the racks with weapons and armor. Ahsoka cast a worried look at Maul. He just grinned and reassured her:   
  
_Do not panic, love. I'm not going to kill your_ friend _. Only prickle her nerves a bit. Or a lot!_   
  
_Maul, be gentle!_

 _Too many requests for now!_ Maul dismissed her. Ahsoka gave him a stern look.   
  
“What do you think, Lady Tano, does an ordinary human have a chance to defeat a Force-user?” Vos turned to her when Maul left off to the center of the hall for dueling. He observed her with a clearly detectable interest.   
  
“Honestly, it is very unlikely, but not impossible as such,” Ahsoka revealed her thoughts.   
  
“I share your opinion. Let's see how long can Qi'ra hold up.” Vos finally averted his burning gaze from her.   
  
Ahsoka didn't enjoy the setup. Obviously, Qi'ra did not have the tiniest chance to win, no matter what weapons she chose, and no matter how well she was trained.   
  
Maul pulled out his double sword and unhooked it. Qi'ra, ready and armed, took her high-heel pumps off and faced Maul. She was much shorter than him, literally breathing into his navel. They bowed to each other and backed off from each other a couple of meters. Maul lit one blade.   
  
Qi'ra released a combat whip from her sleeve. She intended to hook Maul’s hands with it thus leaving him unarmed. He cut her whip in the air before it touched him. She had another one which she released immediately after the first failed attempt. She took a blaster in her other hand and opened fire. Maul fought off all the bullets without blinking and began to step forward, ready to attack. Qi'ra backed away in a circular motion, not ceasing to fire, attempting to use the whip again. Her second attempt was also unsuccessful. Maul caught the whip in his hand and pulled towards himself with all his might. Qi'ra held on it too tight and fell down after the pull, close to Maul’s cyber legs. Maul did not attack her, giving her some time to regroup.  
  
She activated the shield and the electric cutter. It was pretty useless against the lightsaber and Maul cut in half after a few blows. Qi'ra made a flop backward over her head and released the mini-blades as she landed. Some pinched Maul’s cyber limbs, others he stopped in the air sending them to fly off into the wall.   
  
Maul picked up speed, forcing Qi'ra to dodge the blows on the limit she could sustain. The stun grenade that she threw at his feet did not have the desired effect on Maul, causing only a second-long short circuit in the cybernetics. Maul did not stop his assault. Qi'ra widened her eyes, realizing that he was absolutely impenetrable. 

A couple of minutes later, when her reserves were exhausted and there was nowhere to retreat, Maul lifted her to the ceiling with the Force and levitated his blade over the floor exactly underneath her. If he would release her and let her fall down, she’d land right on the blade and be cut in half.   
  
Vos applauded:   
  
“So what now, Qi'ra? What will you do?” he exclaimed across the hall.   
  
“I will die with honor,” she declared, floundering in the air, trying to keep composed.   
  
“I do not want you dead, but captive. What then?” Maul looked at her.   
  
“Then I’ll die in ten days anyway. Or earlier, of torture, but will not tell you anything!” she voiced definitively.  
  
Maul shifted his hand and Qi'ra rushed down to the floor in free flight. Her sonorous squeal hit everyone's ears. Ahsoka extended her hands instinctively commencing a Force grip to prevent her collision with the red blade. But Maul had planned the show. He braked the fall when Qi'ra was a couple of centimeters above the blade. She opened her eyes and looked in horror at the burning red saber, which in a real battle would bring her death.  
  
Maul pulled the blade towards him and lowered Qi'ra to the floor gently. She laid where she was, face down for a couple of seconds, recovering from the shock. Then she stood up gracefully and bowed to Maul.   
  
“Thank you, Lord Maul. Your lesson is invaluable!” said Qi'ra and dared to look him straight in the eyes.   
  
“You did quite well,” Maul encouraged her, switching off his sword, “but you have no chance against a Force-user or an Inquisitor. Assess your strength adequately and do not poke your nose into Force-user matters!” sounded the ambiguous warning.

Qi'ra braided her hair and straightened her clothes. Ahsoka approached her to encourage and help her take off her ammunition. She was all sweaty and shook like a leaf on the wind, but did not look broken or hurt. Rather, deeply impressed. Ahsoka aided her with the armor and smiled softly, reassuring her that she did great. Qi'ra said nothing, nodding convulsively as she struggled into her heeled pumps.   
  
  


“Thank you, friend. I hope we won’t need to deal with these Inquisitors. That's what you are best at,” Vos commented after the demonstration.   
  
“You're right Dryden. Fortunately, crime bosses are not in the scope of their interest.”   
  
“I wonder how can you sleep in peace at night, knowing that an army of red blades is after you?”   
  
“As I usually do: sleep poking holes in my pillows. It doesn’t bother me. And I’m not alone against them, after all.”   
  
“And how many worthy warriors do you have?”   
  
“Only one, in fact, and she is in front of you,” Maul waved towards Ahsoka, “But we are training a few more, although they are still amateurs.”   
  
“So, Lady Tano, is on your side covering you up by all means?” Vos did not calm down, trying to find out why Maul was so fond of Ahsoka.   
  
“Yes. And this is mutual. Otherwise, we would be both dead long ago.” Maul confessed.   
  
“Then, I shall not worry for you, right?” Vos asked, arching his eyebrows and directing a meaningful glance at Ahsoka. Maul caught the subtext and reassured his old friend:   
  
“You better worry for your own skin, old chap,” he slapped Vos on the shoulder and shook his head towards Qi'ra, “This lady will reach far. There is not a drop of fear in her. Only steel will and desire to fight for life. Impressive qualities for a lady at such a young age.”   
  
“My conditioning, you know!” Vos commented proudly.   
  
“You taught her well. But still, be careful. If anything, call us. We'll help with any issues,” Maul said before leaving when Ahsoka and Qi'ra had already caught up with them.   
  
“Fine! Thanks for visiting and all.”   
  
“I was glad to meet you,” Ahsoka said at last, glancing at Vos, but more so at Qi'ra.   
  
“The droids delivered all the goodies to your cruiser. Go sound and let the Force keep you safe !”  
  


~ ~ ~  
  


Vos and Qi'ra did not miss the chance to gossip about their guests as soon as they left. They first discussed Maul's skills. Vos confirmed that he is impenetrable since he was trained by the Sith Lord himself. Qi'ra was amazed by the new allies, appraising Ahsoka particularly. Vos noticed her unprecedented interest in young togruta and reminded her about the report he had requested yesterday.   
  
“I hope it is unnecessary to extrapolate on subordinance. You can't have friends and become biassed!” he said sternly.   
  
“I understand, Dryden. All my actions are justified by professional interest solely,” replied Qi'ra, pulling herself together, realizing that she was chattering about Ahsoka too much.  
  
She became sad immediately, realizing that she and Ahsoka could not become friends in this life. Her position as a spy and her superior were against it. Most likely, it was the same on the other side. Moreover, Ahsoka was the right hand of Lord Maul himself. A Force-user, a great warrior! And Qi'Ra was just a property of Vos.  
  
She wished that Vos would show mercy and grant her the rank of lieutenant soon. She mashed the thoughts about Ahsoka further into the depths of her consciousness, to avoid thinking of young pretty togruta and torment herself with fantasies that are unlikely to come true.


	17. The Advent

Ahsoka began to prepare for the upcoming ritual since the early morning. Instead of being delighted by the approaching event, she felt nervous and distressed. She failed to prepare mentally: unforeseen meetings, urgent negotiations and constant issues on a newly built base did not leave her a single moment to meditate and peace her body.  
  
She was so fed up with the jerking that dared to cut off all her communication channels except for personal one with Maul, hoping that no one will come to look for her in the few hours before the ritual. She was trying hard to keep cool, but constant noise behind the door was not helping the relaxation. She was grateful to the Force that the night was free, so she managed to catch some decent sleep. Bags under the eyes were barely noticeable - it was a good start.

Morai, who stayed in her quarters, seemed to sense the importance of the impending event. She did not make a sound but was glaring at her from the mirror frame, following her preeping.  
  
“Hey, cutie. Why so quiet today?” Ahsoka asked the convor, “Everything okay?”

In response, Morai shuffled her feathers and blinked a couple of times. She seemed to be wary.  
  
“I'm getting married today…” Ahsoka began to explain to her the occasion, instantly realizing that Morai was the one and the only creature in the universe with whom she could share the truth. She felt creepy and sulked in an armchair. Morai continued to stare at her, rustling feathers.

Ahsoka had always imagined marriage as a significant and joyful event in the life of a woman. But in reality, she felt little of expected joy. Because she could not share her happiness with anyone. Also, no one helped her with the preparations, did not tell her about the traditions and subtleties of marriage. What she had learned from the manuscripts was too artificial or too complex to comprehend. Other things, what Maul had told her, were rather technical issues of the ritual. Thus, she did not know what to expect… neither what to do to make it better.  
  
A lump rose in her throat from such thoughts. She was not regretting the decision or changing her mind. No. Just… everything was going not the way she’d imagine marriage to occur and this was unsettling. A thought of telling someone about her worries crossed her mind…  
  
_Tell Maul? But he might not get it right…_

There was no one in the universe indeed who could comfort her right now.

Morai landed on the table by the mirror and hooked a ruby-red necklace with her paw. She rustled it on the surface, calling for attention. This brought Ahsoka back to reality. Swallowing the lump, she continued to dress up.  
  
Putting on a scarlet dress, necklace, and jewels over the montrals, she twirled around in front of the mirror almost like Qi’ra did… 

_Qi’ra!_ \- Ahsoka remembered her new friend and found herself eager to share the outfit with her. She was having this look only thanks to Qi’ra’s generosity. Also, an external opinion and kind words would be quite useful now.  
  
Ahsoka took a holoshot and sent it to Qi’ra with a caption:

<< _Hey there. I am getting ready for an event I spoke of. What do you think, do I look ok?_ >>

<< _Hello Ahsoka! You are just… Astonishing! Beauty! You will slay anyone who sees you outright!_ >> She received a reply a few seconds later. Next text came right after:  
<< _We can chat. I am available!_ >>

Ahsoka activated the holo link. Qi'ra beamed with a white-toothed smile and poured out compliments. Morai cooed when she saw Qi'ra's hologram.  
  
“I see the bird lives with you? How do you get along?”  
  
“This is a female convor. We are fine, she got accustomed. I think we’re becoming friends.”  
  
“To be honest, I miss her. When I was taking care of her, I often talked to her. It seemed like she understood me, imagine? She was like a friend to me too. The only friend, by the way…”

“I’m talking to her too. Also due to lack of understanding listeners.”  
  
“Ah, I would like to meet you again, Ahsoka. We had a really good time, didn't we?”  
  
“True! Fortunately, we will see each other soon. Maul invited you to Dathomir.”

“Yes, I am invited. But I'll be in Vos’s delegation. That is, on duty, you see? I am not sure we will be able to talk eye-to-eye…”

“I think I can organize with a couple of hours of free time for us!”  
  
“Just a couple of hours!? This is an insanely short time to spend with you! I won't be able to tell you even a couple of gossips!” issued Qi’ra tragically knitting her eyebrows.

“Hah, I almost forgot what a chatterbox you are!” Ahsoka chuckled.

“Listen, I have an idea. It’s a little risky, but fun!”

“What do you have in mind?” Ahsoka got agitated.

“If we _do_ meet, I am counting on having your company for a couple of days not less.”

“Wow! Do you have that much time yourself?”

“Officially no. But I can make it up. I can volunteer to go check an anonymous message from the rebels, let’s say about… that someone in the Hutt sector is messing around with our fuel business?”

“I get you,” Ahsoka smiled, calculating out how to organize such a denunciation to Vos.

“I know places on Nal Hutta, where to get the best meals and have great entertainment. There are these posh boutiques! Even you will reduce to shopping, I promise. Imagine, two days, only you and I and all the fun in the Universe! What do you say?”

Ahsoka pondered. She would not tell Maul about this sortie. He disapproved of her intentions to befriend Qi'ra. This meant that they needed double secrecy and a subtle cover-up for their time on Nal Hutta. But the idea was fascinating. It cheered Ahsoak up and she was ready for the challenge:

“Well, it is very risky,” she answered, assessing the state of affairs and scenarios if they get discovered.

“Oh, come on! I am talking to a Jedi or? We will master the cover-up and a getaway from… you know from **who** ,” Qi’ra’s hologram looked at Ahsoka expressively.  
  
“I say - I am in,” Ahsoka could not help smiling. “I will take care of the cover-up and you, since you've already been on Nal Hutta, plan the rest. Alright?”

“Yes! Yes! YESSS! I'm so glad you accepted! I swear you will love it! I'll show you the best places I know. We will go…”

“Qi’ra, hold on rejoicing. First, we have to set it up. I also have to mask this sortie from… **the superiors**. It might not work out.”

“Everything will work out! Believe in us! I’ll be waiting for your messages! And Ahsoka,” Qi'Ra made an expressive pause looking over her again, “You are the most beautiful female of all species I’ve ever seen.”

Ahsoka smiled softly at last and hurried to disconnect the holovid before Qi’ra would notice her darkening cheeks.

Her mood improved significantly after the conversation with Qi’ra. Sadness evaporated. She was filled with anticipation.

Her commlink made a beep. She knew exactly who it was. It was time to go and face him and become his wife.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
A small transporter was waiting for Ahsoka near the living quarters. She wrapped herself up in a maroon cloak and hit the road.  
  
Along the way, she was trying hard to squeeze all the irrelevant thoughts out of her head. There shall be only Maul in the focus now. Only them and their future. She also recalled their past, their best moments, and reassured herself that they were doing the right thing - getting married. The ritual was needed to strengthen their bond and union.  
  
Still, when thinking of the ritual, Ahsoka could not associate this bloody procedure with a declaration of mutual love and an oath of allegiance till the end of days. And the oath was rather materialistic…

 _The oath!_ _-_ she realized that she had forgotten the lines!

She reduced the speed of the transporter, digging into the board-datapad frantically, gaining access to her notes. She needed to refresh the oath that Maul took time to translate from the ancient Nightsister’s language.

She read the intricate expressions several times, barely delving into their meaning. She tried to memorize the text with a photographic memory, hoping that at the most crucial moment the picture would pop up in her mind. The lines did not stick and there was only a minute left until arrival at the Temple. Shut the datapad in annoyance and closed her eyes. She needed to...  
_  
Exhale…_ _  
__and turn to the Force._

_The Force is with me, and I am one with the Force;  
And I fear nothing, because all is as the Force wills it._

Ahsoka chanted the mantra, repeating it again and again:

_The Force is in me and I am one with the Force…  
I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me… _

When she approached the Temple, she finally could focus on reality and calm down a bit. She was still uneasy. Firstly, the oath was forgotten. Secondly, a bunch of thoughts that had nothing to do with the ritual swarmed her head. Thirdly, she was late, which meant she made Maul wait. Fourthly, she was anxious that someone would see her in an unusual outfit and tricky questions would follow.

Confused and in messed up feelings, she entered the Temple and headed to the lower level, to the hall that Maul had shown earlier.  
  
Descending, she almost stumbled on the hem of her dress on the stairs. Only then it occurred to her to lift it high. She chuckled at her sloppiness and inexperience in wearing feminine outfits. Although, she credited herself too for not falling since it was her first time to go out in a dress. She wondered what Maul was going to think of her appearance. _Will he like it?_

Ahsoka felt his signature. He was eagerly waiting for her. Seemingly also being uneasy or just excited in anticipation. Once he sensed her approaching, the waves of his excitement became significantly more intense.

Once at the lower level, Ahsoka made a turn into the wedding hall. The entrance was draped with a dark cloth. Her hands involuntarily squeezed the hem of a dress, lifting it above the knees, as familiar clanging footsteps echoed behind the drape.

Maul went out to meet her. He opened a passage to the hall. A warm dim light was glowing behind his back. He froze as soon as he saw Ahsoka.

She stood there, beautiful as never before: a scarlet dress with a golden sheen outlined her slim figure, emphasizing her femininity. Adornments with red crystals decorated her montrals. A posh necklace of red stones was hanging on her neck, its tip diving into the pit between her breasts. Maroon cloak covered her slender shoulders, which were tense and raised, either from the cold or from unease.

Maul looked at her without blinking for a few good moments before regaining the ability to breathe again.  
  
During this time, Ahsoka released the hem of her dress from a stranglehold and took a couple of steps towards him.

Maul was still staring at her hypnotically, at a loss of words. She did not expect any compliments knowing he was better at expressing himself non-verbally. She realized he was stunned and pleasantly surprised by what he was witnessing now.

“You look grand…” was all he mastered in a harsh voice.

“Maul,” Ahsoka smiled, touched by his unique eloquence, “Thank you. You look stunning too!”

Which he was. He wore a black full-length robe with a hood, bound with by wide red belt. Sweeping sleeves and collars were embroidered with red patterns, styled up as his tattoos. He looked even tenser than her.

He approached Ahsoka, offering his hand. She took his hot and wet palm and followed him to the ritual hall, where they were going to unite their faiths forever.


	18. Death Shall Part Us Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (!) Warnings (!) Some blood ! Inappropriate use of Force ! Creepy Magical stuff !

The wedding hall was warm and cozy: the floor was carpeted, the frescoes on the walls were restored and tinted, soft skins laid on the sacrificial altar-stone. Maul had invested a lot of time and effort, spending several evenings and nights equipping the place. Ahsoka's admiring gaze was the best reward for his labor.  
  
“Do you like it?” Maul asked while Ahsoka was overseeing the innovations.  
  
“A lot! It's so comfortable here now. You arranged everything so nicely…”  
  
On a small table on the floor, Ahsoka noticed food trays and glasses.  
  
“If I knew you’d come in a dress, I would have put a table with chairs.” Maul apologized for the absence of furniture.  
  
“Did you expect me to come to the wedding in armor?” Ahsoka chuckled facing him.  
  
“Well… I have imagination… But certainly, I did not expect anything like _this_.”  
  
He came close to her and untied her cloak, exposing her shoulders. Spreading the cloak on the floor near the table, he suggested Ahsoka sit down. Ahsoka took off her shoes and lifted her dress, exposing her legs up to the hips, to sit in the lotus position. Maul's gaze slid over her gorgeous legs and he instantly felt hot.  
  
“Not hungry?” he asked, seeing that Ahsoka was putting a truly symbolic amount of food on her saucer.  
  
“Honestly, when I am nervous, I can't eat,” she said, glancing down.  
  
Maul put everything aside and gave her a look full of concern:  
  
“If something unsettles you, let’s talk about it. What are you worried about?”  
  
“I'm worried about the new responsibility. This step, what we are about to take. Maul, we are not just getting married. We will tie our destinies.”  
  
“Yes. And I want it, with my entire essence. You are the most precious person in my life, Ahsoka. Without you, I wouldn't be who I am. I wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for you. You rescued me. Not once or twice. You keep saving me, thus I owe you. I am willing to devote my life to you. To us. Are you?”  
  
Ahsoka looked into Maul's golden irises with red streaks around them; she listened to his voice, absorbing every semitone and half-sigh… _No one_ in the Universe was as close and dear to her as Maul. And probably, no one would ever become what he was - her protector, her ally, the man she loved…  
And he…  
She remembered what he had said once:  
  
“ _I really wish to say that I love you. But I'm not sure if this is true._ _"_  
  
The memory of the proposal flashed through Ahsoka's mind and she pinned down the root of her turmoil: Maul adored her, appreciated her, wanted her. But did he love her…?  
She wanted to believe that he had come to the conclusion that he did…  
  
“Maul. Do you… Love me?” She asked instead of answering his question.  
  
Maul pinned his gaze on her azure eyes, finally comprehending what worried her. 

_The feelings._

Ideally, they should be reciprocal. But in their case, it couldn't be. No matter how much he tried to define what he felt for Ahsoka, he did not dare to call it love.  
  
He desired to protect her and care for her. Desired to possess her too. To have her and feel her and these feelings were irresistible. Burning. This _craving_ did not let him sleep peacefully at night. A need to be near her was overwhelming. To breathe with her. To live with her. He realized it now clearly as ever… and didn't know how to express it.  
  
But the situation was pressing to do it. Urgently and convincingly. 

A prolonged pause was turning into uncomfortable, making him look uncertain… He could not allow appearing that way, thus spoke up:

“I can only say that I need you like nothing and no one else. Without you, I would not be myself. I don't know if this may be called love…”  
  
“Yes, because love is broad. To cherish someone above all; to live for someone, devoting yourself to your loved; to desire and be willing to sacrifice even more in return - all these are manifestations of love.”  
  
“Then yes. I love you, Ahsoka.” He knelt beside her, taking her palms in his trembling hands. Ahsoka's limbs turned ice-cold from the tension, “And I will be with you until the end. I'll be yours if you want me,” Maul looked into her eyes with his piercing yellow once, unblinking.  
  
“I want this. And… I want you,” Ahsoka's voice cracked and a noticeable shiver ran all over her body. She found it difficult to speak and breathe under Maul’s burning, longing gaze.  
  
“Then why are you all trembling? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Just hug me, please,” Ahsoka breathed out, not understanding her own body’s reaction to their closeness.

Instead of a hug, Maul grabbed her and lifted her in his arms. Ahsoka threw her arms around his shoulders and kept staring into his eyes. He carried her to the altar. He lowered her down to sit on its edge and lifted the hem of her dress gently. She spread her legs, shivering, allowing him to come close. Maul squeezed her in his arms, attempting to warm her up and calm her down. She pressed her forehead against his chest and breathed as deeply and evenly as she could. 

Meanwhile, while stroking her back, Maul was figuring out how to untie her dress. He did not find any zip or fastener and decided to leave it in place.

Ahsoka leaned into him and wrapped her legs around his hips. Her shivers subsided a little. Maul felt her reassurance and suggested:  
  
“Shall we start?” He pulled back slightly, anticipating the answer.

“Let’s do it,” sounded her quiet agreement.  
  
“Good. I'm not sure how the whole process will look like. Maybe you will see someone or feel something. Don't be afraid, just give in. Nothing threatens you here. Got it?”  
  
“Yes.” She nodded, still looking uncertain.  
  
“Then let's begin.” Maul was eager to commence the long-awaited act.  
  
He brought two glasses and a small dagger from the table. Ahsoka accepted the dagger and cut her skin. Maul brought a glass under the bleeding wound. As the glass was slowly filling with her blood, Maul took off his robe and also made an incision along the vein on his arm. His glass filled up much faster. When both glasses were full by about a third, they stopped the process.  
  
After tying the wounds, Maul put down the glasses and knelt by the altar, placing his hands on either side of Ahsoka. She tensed, feeling foreign energy gathering around them. 

_Magic!_  
  
Maul closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A barely audible rustle went through the hall.  
  
“Hear me. Come to me. Be with me. Be with me,” Maul began to whisper and the atmosphere electrified.  
  
Ahsoka felt the air swirling behind her. She anticipated that some ancient wise spirit was gathering there. Her anticipation was true. She felt it soon. Sensed it through the Force.  
  
“Hear me… Come to me… Be with me…”  
  
Maul went on and Ahsoka felt the presence. Right behind her. Something hovered over her, leaned over her aura like a fog. She felt chilly. Even creepy. Although, _this something_ didn’t touch her nor threatened her. She just felt it nearby.  
She focused on Maul, avoiding to glance to the sides.  
  
“Come to me… Be with me…”  
  
“Maul, it… They heard you,” Ahsoka whispered, sensing the spiritual presence with her skin.  
  
Maul lifted his head and opened his eyes.  
  
Indeed. A green mist thickened behind Ahsoka, increasingly saturating and taking a form. Ahsoka decided not to turn around, no matter what. She needed not to see _what_ or _who_ was there. Its sole presence was terrifying to the shaking of the knees.  
  
Their silhouettes were bathed in a green glow. She saw the reflection of the green mist that thickened behind her in Maul’s eyes. Next, she heard thunder, which seemed to penetrate the space and matter, echoing in her head:  
  
*Son of Dathomir! Get up from your knees and explain yourself. Why did you bring a foreign female to the Hall of Unions? Why did you shed her blood? Are you intending to marry her?*  
  
Maul stood up and took a step back. His gaze rushed to the epicenter of the bunch of Magic:  
  
“I had come here with my chosen one for the wedding ritual. I owe this woman my life. She is the most worthy to become my wife,” Maul said firmly.  
  
*Now you, the foreigner. Why are you here and what are your motives?*  
  
“I came to marry Maul, whom I love and wish to become his wife,” Ahsoka gave out, voice trembling.  
  
*Good. Make vows to each other.*  
  
“I, Maul, the son of Dathomir, want to become your husband, Ahsoka Tano. Everything that is mine is now yours. All your enemies are now my enemies. I swear to be with you in joy and sorrow, in peace and war. I will honor and protect you, if necessary at the cost of my own life since my life is also your now. I will be yours and be with you until my last breath,” Maul finished looking at her. He then nodded, hinting it’s her turn to vow.  
  
Ahsoka swallowed hard and began (improvising on the go, since she did not remember her lines):  
  
“I, Ahsoka Tano, from Shili, am willing to become your wife, Maul, the son of Dathomir. I accept you as my man, I take your words for truth and will appreciate your protection and honor you in return. I swear to share with you everything that is mine. I swear to protect you and take care of you till the end. I am with you and I am yours. Forever.” She paused considering to add something else but the spirit announced:  
  
*A blessing is given to you. Drink your essences, drop your blood on the wedding bed and lie on it!*  
  
Ahsoka exhaled, relieved. The green fog scattered across the hall, swirling in clots here and there. The presence behind her receded, but she knew the spirit had not gone. It was above them. Over them. Everywhere.  
  
Maul brought Ahsoka the glass with his blood. It was still warm but began to coagulate. Ahsoka consumed the entire content in one gulp without delay. Maul did the same. They splashed the remains of blood over the altar. The iron taste that flushed over her tongue, made Ahsoka flinch. A few drops of blood remained on her lips but she hesitated to lick it up.  
  
Gladly, there was no need for it - Maul leaned to her mouth, licking her lips eagerly, with measured lustful movements. Ahsoka opened her mouth, allowing him to plug his tongue there. Maul kissed her zealously, pressing her figure against his iron groin. When Ahsoka was about to unbutton her dress, he stopped her:  
  
“Don not take it off. Stay like this…”  
  
She obeyed having said ‘goodbye’ to the nice dress - Maul often tore her clothes and underwear in fits of passion. Still, she attempted to rescue what could be rescued and levitated the necklace to the floor. Maul pushed her to the altar and hovered over her body, devouring her gaze.  
  
“I missed your pretty body. Very, very much…”  
  
“I mussed you too,” Ahsoka replied, feeling his hot palms crawling hungrily up her legs, ripping up the slippery fabric of the dress. Her gut clenched with anticipation. Maul stroked her lower abdomen and pubis.  
  
“I will turn my sensors off for the beginning, otherwise it will end up way too fast,” he informed her. Ahsoka nodded.

His hands shifted from her crotch to her chest. He pulled the dress off her shoulders, exposing her bust. The white linen that was hidden under the scarlet cloth was ripped off in a blink of an eye. In the next instant, Maul's mouth covered her nipple. He caressed her breasts, turning Ahsoka into a languid mess in a few minutes.

After savoring her breasts he pulled her underwear down and went for her cunt. Ahsoka arched, drowning in a much-wanted pleasure. Maul crushed her buttocks and smacked her juices greedily. He slid his tongue into her pussy, teasing her entrance slowly and ardently. Ahsoka's groans echoed from the walls of the hall.  
  
Maul released his cyber dick from his groin and set it for the usual size Ahsoka liked. He turned off the sensors, to last longer. He wished to satisfy her first, to bring her to the peak of pleasure, and only then have his reward. He hovered over her, pressing his tip to her moist entrance. Ahsoka intertwined her arms with his and bounced her hips, eager to feel him inside. Maul entered her slowly. She closed her eyes. He began pounding his hips smoothly. Torturously slowly. Ahsoka arched her white chiseled eyebrows in pleasure and moaned softly with each soothing thrust.  
  
“Ahsoka,” His nerves were getting on fire despite the sensors were off, but he wanted more, “Look at me.”  
  
Ahsoka opened her eyes. Her blissful gaze swept over his face. She noticed that Maul's aura exuded a faint green glow.  
  
“Look me in the eyes,” Maul expressed his sincere wish.  
  
And she did it. Her azure eyes met his golden glowing. This glow reflected in her sparkling depth like the sun in the lake. She breathed in, astonished by his fiery passion. He looked at her, worshiping her beauty, getting high from her lust.  
  
He crumpled her breast, causing her drawn-out groan. He smashed and kneaded it, pinching her erect nipples between his fingers, enjoying her reaction. His hand slid down her body. His fingers touched her clit, pressing on it tenderly. Ahsoka jerked her hips up, needily. She craved more stimulation. Maul did not torment her much and moved faster.  
  
She jerked her hips, crushing herself onto his cock harder and harder, while he massaged her clit. He picked up her pace, swinging his hips towards her as she twirled hers. She squeezed her breasts and shut her eyes. She was on the verge of climax.  
  
Maul enveloped her signature with his aura, expecting her upcoming release. Ahsoka moaned and clutched her tits, scratching the skin. Maul accelerated, thrusting into her cunt hard and fast. Ahsoka's hand darted down, her hand covered his fingers on her clit. He went on banging her zealously and pressing fingers to her clit.  
  
Ahsoka arched abruptly under him, gasping for air. She threw her trembling legs over his thighs. He felt a wave of orgasm wash over her. 

He did not plan to stop but gave her a moment to come from her high, turning his sensors in the groin on meanwhile. His nerves burned with abstinence. Sensor's turn-on was like a bucket of boiling water over his body. All he wanted was strong, no, mad friction at the highest possible speed. But he held on for a while, maintaining a moderate pace.  
  
Ahsoka pulled him closer to her. He gave in, pressing his lips into her neck, and his torso into her body, continuing to move inside her. He could not help guttural moans as her cunt contracted around his cock. With increasing friction, Maul began to shiver with pleasure. His explicit body reactions were impossible to restrain thus he surrendered to the passion, shuddering at each thrust, groaning into Ahsoka's neck.  
  
Their hot bodies rubbed maximally against each other. Ahsoka’s arms clenched on Maul’s shoulder blades, her legs were hugging and squeezing his waist. She nearly cried at every friction. Her aura was pulsing intensely. Pleasure and passion spilled from her, stirring Maul up. He poured his own lust onto her, unable to hold back.  
  
Still, he wanted more. He concentrated all his energy into a bundle in the groin and pushed into her Force-field. Ahsoka's loud sob made him look up at her. Confusion reflected on her face. They had never penetrated each other's Force-fields. This was a special and dangerous level of Force interaction. Also, very sacred and intimate, thus only related Force users could perform it. She realized that they were exactly in the right position and capable of doing it. Ahsoka tensed.  
  
“Please,” Maul whispered, slowing down.  
  
She did not support the idea. After all, it was _her_ field to be penetrated by an external one. _She_ would get shaken from within and turned inside-out. She was not ready for this. Especially _now_.  
  
“Ahsoka, please…” Maul whispered again.  
  
His longing and pleading were too much - she gave up, unable to refuse the plea. She relaxed and succumbed to his influence. 

Maul broke into her field like a hurricane. WIld and intense. It literally kicked her spirit out. Along with the thrusts into her bosom, from which she was physically shaking, Maul was shaking her Force-field with his might, his energy bursting her from within like a ram.  
  
She could not breathe. Could not see - the intensity of the stimulation made her sight go blank.  
  
Maul was also amazed by the intensity of the interaction. He was sucked into her gleaming light. It roasted him alive like fire. And he succumbed and burned in it.  
  
Spurred on by an unprecedented effect, he fucked her furiously, forgetting himself in the sensations. Ahsoka gave in to his mercy. Her body and spirit shuddered at his assaults. He pressed his forehead into her shoulder and grabbed her hips. He was plunging into her cunt fiercely and pushing her hips against his at the same time.  
  
If possible, Ahsoka would scream out loud because of the acuteness of overwhelming sensations. Though she couldn't scream. Only hoarse wheezes escaped her mouth. Stars were dancing in the back of her eyes. Her cunt began to shudder from within, pulsating around the pleasure point. Maul was driving the tip of his cock right into it, wildly, at a sharp angle, lifting her hips up and pushing them down his length. He growled and twitched chaotically. Ahsoka squeezed him as hard as she could. He was on the verge. She was close too.  
  
His release overtook both of them, driving Ahsoka to her peak. She felt him coming and it was like an explosion. A blast wave that rushed through her insides. The epicenter was her cunt. It was burning and throbbing from the wild orgasm she was experiencing. Stars in the back of her eyes went dark. Her sight went off.  
  
Maul hummed from the release, shuddering on top of her, experiencing one of the strongest discharges he’s ever had. All his muscles twisted, breathing was haphazard and superficial. He also saw sparkles in his eyes. He was torn and overrun by the immense pleasure.  
  
Ahsoka felt his high and awed at how cool and intense it was. She felt it throughout like her very own climax, with every cell of her body and every piece of her soul.  
  
Maul drowned in pleasure and joy, lowering himself to lay atop her. He closed his eyes, exhaling, melting after the release.  
  
Ahsoka closed her eyes too, hugging him lovingly.  
  
The sparkling darkness in their eyes did not disappear. It intensified. The feeling of weightlessness overtook them.  
  
Maul felt soaring…  
  
Ahsoka felt floating…

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  


After the blind bliss and pleasant weightlessness, Maul and Ahsoka were whirled and carried away. Their essences got engulfed into something… It felt like in a free fall from the Temple tower.  
  
Ahsoka wanted to cry, yell for help, to call Maul, but she had no voice. She did not possess her body either. She only managed to form a Force message:

“ _Maul? What is happening?_ ”  
  
“ _I guess it has something to do with the ritual. Stick around me, it will be fine._ ”

The free fall ended and they hung at a certain point. In prostration. There was nothing here. But Magic. It was everywhere around and permeated everything.  
  
Ahsoka could feel Maul's spirit rushing around, trying to navigate in the magical obscurity. She did not dare to rush and kept composed, imbued with the atmosphere, trying to understand what was happening. From the depths of this obscurity they heard:  
  
* _Maul?_ *  
  
“ _Mother!?_ ” Maul’s spirit shook from an unexpected encounter.  
  
* _Here we meet again. I am glad you are Home!_ * The Mother’s spirit welcomed him.  
  
“ _I am glad to be here too. And… I am not alone.”_

* _Oh, I see. You have chosen a woman. I almost gave up hoping you would do this._ * Her spirit teased.  
  
“ _This is my wife. Ahsoka. We are…_ ”  
  
* _I know Everything. She is a worthy one. But you are no match for her. Also, she is not your wife as of yet._ *

“ _What?! How so?_ ”

* _My dear son, you are misled about some things… Including the union, you are trying to initiate. Also, do you even know, whom you have chosen to be with?_ *

“ _Yes, she is a former Jedi, Light-sider, but I owe her…_ ”

* _You don’t know. As I suspected!_ *  
  
“ _I fail to understand you. What do you mean?_ ” 

* _The woman you chose… She is a conductor of the Universal Force into our world. Messenger of its will. Her significance in this world is very great. And your role is to serve her. You have sworn to protect her. To be her shield._ *

“ _I do not mind it._ ”

* _I understand, although I was hoping for more for you, dear. But most importantly your actions correspond to the Will of the Force. Is that right, Ahsoka?_ *

“ _I chose to be with Maul of my own free will. The same is true for him. But, it seems that initially, the Force brought us together._ ” 

* _Yes, child. You got it right. Nothing in your life happens due to **your**_ _will. Everything is destined, ordained by the Force. You are the executor of its will, and Maul is your guardian now._ *

“ _What is there for us to fulfill?_ ”

* _Higher Will of the Force. You may not know it, not comprehend it, act unconsciously, but you always follow its will. You both. You are a Force tandem with Maul. A tandem created for a great purpose._ *  
  
“ _Which purpose?_ ”

* _I cannot reveal that. My vision and knowledge are not unlimited._ *

“ _And how does the Force tandem work?_ ” 

* _You are together in the Force. You are connected in many ways. First, you've mixed your midi-chlorians. More precisely, you crossed them, thereby creating a new unique population, which is qualitatively superior to everything that I have ever known. Second, you have intertwined your Force-fields which led to the formation of a very strong Force bond. Thirdly, you tried to get united through the Magic. But I have to upset you - it did not work out._ *

“ _But why?! We followed the Nightsisters prescriptions!_ ”   
  
* _Maul, you did not understand the purpose of the ritual. I could not explain it to you during my mortal life, I am sorry. You were too young when I could, and later… it became irrelevant. Also, our manuscripts are not always unambiguous. This ritual cannot be completed without the foray of **the masculine**_ _into **the feminine** \- that is - the seepage of _the seed _into_ the womb _. This whole ritual was created for the conception of a child who would be blessed by the Magic of Dathomir and inherit it. Marriage is a secondary aspect._ *

“ _But the spirit gave us a blessing!_ ”

* _The spirit of our clan focuses on the state of the woman at the time of the ritual. If she is fertile and ready to bear, there is no reason to refuse. Your woman is in her blossom and ready for that. Thus you were given the go-ahead._ *

“ _And why are we here?_ ”

* _Because you have violated the order of the sacrament. The seed is not spilled, the Magic is not inherited, the ritual is incomplete. That is why you got sucked into the depths of Dathomir's Magic. Into its very core._ *

“ _Mom, will you help us?_ ”

* _I can try. To return to your bodies, you need to complete the ritual somehow._ *

“ _Is it even possible?”_

* _Although there will be no conception, I can forcefully complete the union by binding your souls with Magic and blessing Ahsoka with it. This should help._ *  
  
“ _Fine._ ”

“ _I agree_.”

* _So, Ahsoka Tano. Be blessed with Dathomirian Magic and become a wife to my son, Maul. You are his and he is yours. From now on, you belong to each other. You shall live long, my dearest, in peace and wealth. And death shall part you not!_ *

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~


	19. The Dawn

After regaining the consciousness, Ahsoka’s first breath was hard due to enormous pressure on her chest. She moved cautiously under Maul, who was squeezing her between the stone altar and his massive body, unknowingly. A slight shake on his shoulders brought him back to his senses. He slowly hovered above Ahsoka, focusing his worrisome gaze on her with difficulty.  
  
“What was it? It didn’t feel like a dream…” she asked him in a shriveled voice.  
  
“It wasn't a dream. We have been there, in the pit of Magic…” Maul pulled out and away from Ahsoka and sat on his knees, rubbing his face. Coming back to reality appeared difficult.  
  
Judging by the numbness of her body and the dried lube between her legs, Ahsoka supposed that they had been off for some time. She pulled her dress up over her cooling breast and sat down opposite Maul. He hid his face with his hands and was all tense.  
  
“Maul…? What’s wrong?”  
  
“Sorry,” he said, throwing his head up.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“I misinterpreted the philosophy of the Nightsisters, I explained it to you incorrectly… And what Mother said about the purpose of the ritual - I did not realize it.”  
  
“Don’t worry. We achieved what we intended - we’ve got married…”  
  
“This does not negate the fact that I have misled you, and we have violated the order of the Magic rite. There may be _consequences!_ ”  
  
Ahsoka shifted closer and put her hands on his shoulders, “Let's hope for the best. If your Mother took care of the matter, we won’t be facing any bad consequences, don’t you think?”  
  
Maul looked devastated. He had no idea what was awaiting them now and how to resolve the issue at hand… He put his hands on her hips and shagged his shoulders. The echoes of their connection were still wavering his essence. He could sense Ahsoka as himself and it was… _unusual_ and _confusing_ .  
  
“How are you feeling?” he asked to clarify which were his senses and which were not.

“I am perfect. Happy.” She said, smiling. She was fine indeed. Even good, considering that Maul fucked her with an extra fuse and furrowed her Force-field with his own, up and down, inside-out, she did not feel discomforted in any way. Only immense thirst and a hunger cramped her throat and stomach.   
  
“I think… I feel happy too…” Maul gave out thoughtfully, barely being able to filter Ahsoka's emotions from his own. But the fact was - he truly was happy. He smiled back with a sincere smile.  
  
Ahsoka hadn't seen such on his face in a long time. She admired his cute dimples and hugged him lovingly.  
  
  
  
After a brief snack and packing up, Maul said:  
  
“This week was hectic. I suggest we take a few days off, spend some time together in the north, just you and I. What say you?”  
  
Ahsoka was pleasantly startled by his suggestion, as well as awed at the fact that it was the second such proposal for today. Of course, she agreed, “It will be a pleasure to get off this mess with you for a while! I would also suggest leaving the comlinks at the base and not talking about business.”  
  
Maul supported her idea, “I am with you on that. We could leave the onboard communicator receptive, for the case of emergency,” 

  
~ ~ ~

  
Having gathered warm clothes and equipment, they set to go on their short honeymoon to the northern Dathomir. The small cruiser which Maul ordered to build some time ago, was nearly ready, fuelled, and flying. He led Ahsoka on board, to show her the novelty. She knew about the construction but had never been on the site, thus could not imagine what awaited her inside.  
  
Maul surprised again with his designer talents: it wasn't an ordinary transport or battleship. It was something in between, but luxurious and with a spacious layout. The interior was done in dark colors with red and white hardware. All surfaces were polished; the leather seat upholstery creaked, being brand new.  
  
“It is… amazing! I have never seen anything more elegant than this interior,” appraised Ahsoka what she saw, totally stuck by the sight.  
  
“It’s ours. We can travel wherever we want, once the hyperdrive is installed.”  
  
“Great!”  
  
“Fuel reserves are double the standard. The navigation system is up to date. In fact, it's Imperial, and the database is automatically updated with our data. Shields, canons, lasers - all here.”  
  
“Maul… It’s gorgeous! I like it… You… are amazing!” Ahsoka kissed him on the cheek.

If he could, he’d blush. Gladly for him, he was not able for such an exhibition of emotions. Nevertheless, he looked deeply touched and hugged Ahsoka back. 

He then took the pilot's seat and started the engines, “Let's test it out in the orbit and in the atmosphere. And yes, of course, I will let you pilot it!” He promised, feeling Ahsoka’s upcoming plea. She smiled and landed into the co-pilot's armchair.

~ ~ ~

After flying around Dathomir and trying out some maneuvers in the atmosphere, they descended. Maul headed for a camp far in the north, where in the old days a fierce training of young zabraks took place, before the initiation into warriors. Nowadays the area was abandoned, but shelters and infrastructure were in place and well-preserved. 

Ahsoka, who was not accustomed to snow, was delighted to see mountains of it all around. Maul paved a path through the snowdrifts to the central hut, which once served as a meeting place for trainees and chambers for their mentors.  
  
The hut was big, spacious, and cozy despite the frost covering its interior. Once they have set the fire, the room filled with warmth and light, making it look more welcoming.  
  
“There are obstacle paths that the Nightbrothers-in-training used to practice grit and courage. If you want, we can have some fun there tomorrow. Unless you freak out.”  
  
“Pardon me? Me - freak out!? You know, I have been on _such_ obstacle paths, you would be surprised!” Ahsoka commented.  
  
“Those paths here are unique and not like anything you have passed during your Jedi _classes_ . There were cases when young zabraks died before reaching the finish line.”  
  
“Hmm. Have you been there before?”  
  
“I have tried out the first section of the path when I was young. I did not qualify to go for the rest then. Thus, I have no advantage over you.”  
  
“Fair enough. So we start tomorrow morning?”  
  
“On a condition.”  
  
“Which is…”  
  
“You eat well. Now. Otherwise, you don't stand a chance to complete the path,” Maul declared, knowing that Ahsoka hadn't eaten much the whole day.  
  
Ahsoka was moved by his solicitude. Maul had been especially keen on such gestures lately. And it made her happy. Her influence was finally paying back.  
  
Maul roasted the bird over the fire for dinner and brewed a stew from some plants, which according to him, were supposed to supplement the strength. Ahsoka found everything that Maul cooked delicious and ate well.  
The quarters in the hut were too cold for her, so they moved to the cruiser for the night. 

~ ~ ~

At night they had dreams.  
  
First, about Anakin.  
_Him training Ahsoka; their first tasks and the best moments together; their friendly chatter, and jokes, and bickering with each other; Anakin called her a ‘walking mischief’ and ‘snips’. There were episodes of how they made fun of Obi-Wan; how they spent their free time in each other's company; the advice Skywalker gave her._ _  
_  
Next, there were dreams about Mother Talzin.  
_Her instructions to Maul and their rare meetings flashed bright and happy pictures, feeding all the warm memories that Maul had of his mother.  
Unfortunately, all these dreams ended up sadly. Anakin fell. Mother Talzin was killed. _ _  
_  
The remainder of the tragedies threw them back into a harsh reality. Disturbed by sadly ending dreams, they both woke up panting.  
  
The first thing Maul realized, as he slithered his eyes, was that they shared these dreams. He picked on Ahsoka's dream and could not contain the question: “Why ‘snips’?”  
  
Ahsoka stared at him blankly for several seconds, slowly realizing the peculiarity of their common dreaming.   
  
“I am asking because I saw a coded message to the ‘snips’ in the system recently. It caught my attention, and I wanted to find out who it was for and…” Maul clarified.  
  
“Yes. It was for me. From Rex,” admitted Ahsoka, “And ‘snips’ is for my sharp tongue.”  
  
“Your master’s got the point!”  
  
Ahsoka stared into the dark ceiling, thinking of Anakin. Her chest was tightening from the memories and the loss.   
  
Maul felt her sadness. He was surprised to learn that Ahsoka was more than just a Padawan to the Skywalker. She was his close friend. He could not comprehend why Skywalker did not leave the Order with her, once she was banned.   
  
“Tell me about your apprenticeship with Skywalker. I didn’t know that Jedi padawans are allowed to get attached to the Masters. This is considered normal? Or you were a special case?”  
  
“Anakin had always been _special_ . And by the way, he was not a Master. He was my teacher but the council did not grant him a title of Master…”  
  
Ahsoka launched stories about her time in the Order, with Skywalker and Kenobi, when she was surrounded by Masters whom she trusted, felt safe, and could not even imagine that everything would end up so sadly.  
  
As Maul listened to her open-hearted confessions about her past with Skywalker, he understood that fighting with her against Vader was not the best idea. In truth, it was a granted failure. Her affection for him was etched into her mind. She thought there was still _hope_ for him, that there was _good_ left in him. It became clear that overthrowing Sidious’ would be much more difficult than he had hoped.  
Once she finished her stories, he commented:

“According to you, Skywalker was a cool guy. Pity he no longer exists.”  
  
“He exists! He is alive and is suffering from being used by Sidious!”  
  
“Ahsoka, if he would be used for evil purposes against his will, not wanting the power and glory that he gained, would he not commit a suicide?”  
  
“I don’t know…” Ahsoka refused to believe that her master made such a choice himself.  
  
“More to the point, Sidious is too cunning to simply enslave someone. He manipulates his puppets for years before weaving them into his plans. Obviously, Skywalker did not join him overnight. No one can turn from a cool guy as in your stories into the most desperate monster in the Galaxy.”  
  
“I get your point. But hope dies last.”  
  
“There is **no** hope, Ahsoka. Both, him and Sidious, **must** **die**. Otherwise, the Galaxy will never be free from Sith oppression.”  
  
Ahsoka said nothing. She believed that her teacher could still be rescued. She just didn't know how yet.   
  


~ ~ ~  
  


In the morning, when a crimson dawn illuminated the snowy hat Dathomir, Maul and Ahsoka headed to the obstacle path. Judging by the set of equipment that Maul took with them, Ahsoka suspected real adventure ahead.  
  
Once on the first obstacle line, Ahsoka believed Maul’s words about the path's uniqueness. In addition to the complexity of the structures and tricky passages, through which she could hardly make her way, everything was covered with an icy crust and a layer of snow, thus details were not visible. The light was gloomy which compromised the visual orientation.  
  
Maul cheered her up as she was passing the line: “Come on, move your buttocks! The sun will only shine for a couple of hours here. I don’t want to get stuck on the last part of the path in the darkness!”  
  
Ahsoka grimaced, wondering if she would be able to hit that last part at all. After the first one, she was already out of breath. The second lane turned out to be even more difficult. It was located on a slope of a hill with the path running up the slope. The third lane was down the slope of the same hill. A mistake during descending could cost one a life since the slope was spillery and ended up right at the edge of a deep cliff. The last, the most difficult line of obstacles ran through the cliff.  
  
“So? No backing down?” Maul asked, stepping close to the edge. The cliff crevice seemed to be bottomless. Gaping darkness and bitter cold gushed from it.  
  
“Maybe we leave this line for tomorrow? It's getting dark,” Ahsoka suggested, seeing the narrow icy steps down and intricate structures hanging up across the cliff.  
  
“I'll go down to check the constructions.”  
  
Maul climbed down the icy cliff wall using claws and spurs on the cyber-feet. The ice under him chipped off and fell down, sending echoes of the crystalline clangings across the pitch dark crevice. Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat when she looked at Maul descending on ice.  
  
Maul shook the entire construction with the Force, removing the snow and ice from it. He hit the first suspended bridge several times with his feet, making sure it was fixed tightly. It seemed stable. After all, it was designed for many generations of trainees. Maul called Ahsoka:  
  
“Get down here! Everything is sound! I think we can pass this line before the darkness comes!”  
  
Ahsoka descended the tiny stairs carefully. It was actually scary.  
Maul waited for her to climb down and stepped on the suspended log. Ahsoka followed him. The swinging bridges, logs, and chains that formed an ornate path to the other end of the cliff were frozen. Ahsoka used the Force extensively to make her way through the construction. In the meantime, Maul enlightened her about the training of the zabraks:

“The future Nightbrothers went to this trial in a simple robe, without shoes and equipment. Besides, they were fired at from a bow or a sling. That is, in addition to passing the obstacles and climbing, they had to dodge from the fire.”  
  
“How is it possible to cross path under fire, not being a Force-user!?” Ahsoka exclaimed, panting.   
  
“By working together. It was forbidden to give anyone a hand or pull out someone who is stuck, but not forbidden to take shots at oneself for your brother.”  
  
“Wow,” Ahsoka barely managed to squeeze out, hovering on the edge of a swinging tree log.  
  
The last piece of the path was left - she had to crawl the chain which led to the opposite cliff wall. Maul already reached there, and stood on the ledge, waiting for her.  
  
Ahsoka hung on the chain, gripping it tightly with both hands, and began to make her way forward. The adrenaline rushed in her veins speeding her heart up at the very first movements along the chain. The leather gloves froze to iron. The wind blows swayed her tiny figure from side to side. She threw her legs onto the chain to hold on better. The ravine below her howled like rancor, gaping black. She focused on Maul's figure which she saw upside down. Looking at him made her calm down. Soon she reached him and they made their way up the stairs, to the ravine edge.   
  
They both fell on the snow, breathless. The obstacle path was truly exhausting, even for a Force-user.  
  
Catching her breath, Ahsoka climbed onto Maul, straddling him:  
  
“What else do zabraks do with their newlywed wives, besides testing their guts in life-threatening situations?”  
  
Maul grinned. In truth, he had no idea what were the customs of the newlywed. Thus, he improvised: “They have sex with them whenever they want, where they want, as long as they can.”  
  
“How _incredibly romantic_!” Ahsoka laughed, falling on his torso. Maul was emanating pleasant heat.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek, then on his lips. He returned the kiss eagerly, removing his gloves and sticking his hands under the edge of her fur coat. She did not resist, burning with desire along with him. His hand made it into her underwear quickly. His fingers smeared the lube over her clit and slid inside her, causing her to shake with pleasure.  
  
Ahsoka breathed intermittently, releasing large puffs of steam into the cold air. Coolness seeped underneath her lifted-up coat, tickling her lower abdomen, causing goosebumps to run all over her body.  
  
Maul teased her for a while in the cold, savoring her languid moans and shivers. It was getting darker and colder every minute, so they could not continue the act outside. They retreated to the ship, running.  
  
As soon as they stepped aboard, they tore off their clothes on the go, dumping them in a pile on the floor. Maul pushed Ahsoka onto the pile, ripping her underwear off with a growl. They had wild sex right there, in the hallway, sweaty and messy as they were. They reached the bedroom only much later that night, to crush for a dreamless sleep.   
  
  



	20. Only Two Days. Only You and I.

The visit of Vos with a delegation to Dathomir was approaching. Maul was preparing the reception thoroughly and waiting for guests to come and appreciate his newly built kingdom eagerly.

Shortly before the agreed date, Vos contacted him and informed him about unrest in the Hutt’s sector. He suggested to postpone the visit and make sure Crimson Dawn’s business there is safe. Maul noted mentally that Ahsoka had departed to the Hutt sector a few hours ago with a small team to assist the rebel unit that reportedly faced troubles with the pirates. Despite the coincidence, Maul found no reason to worry.

A mission to aid rebels was a sole pretext, which Ahsoka had mastered to cover up her meeting with Qi’ra on Nal Hutta. She took a couple of students with her, who were supposed to “investigate the activities of pirates” and define whether they had a detrimental effect on resistance operations and Crimson Dawn’s business in the region. Two Force-users went on an aimless stroll through the backyards of Nal Hutta while she headed to spend two days in the capital with Qi'ra. She made sure that the area where her students went for a walk is not dangerous and has enough ‘sightseeing’ so that young people won’t feel bored. She paced her mind justifying, that it won’t hurt if youngsters get to learn something about the Hutt criminal world and feel independent for a while - so she thought while rushing to meet Qi'ra. She was casting aside rising doubts about this venture. The most concerning one being Maul ever learning about her lies. This would spoil things between them and probably cast a shade on Qi’ra forever. Ahsoka preyed this will never occur.

Qi'ra met Ahsoka at the appointed place, in the atrium of one hotel in the bohemian quarters of the capital. She appeared as a tall red-haired lady with purple eyes. Her height was slightly taller than Ahsoka due to boots on an extremely high platform. If Ahsoka had not sensed her aura with the Force, she wouldn’t recognize her.

“Hello, Ahsoka. I'm incredibly glad that we managed to meet up!” Qi'ra greeted her, smiling happily.  
  
“I am also glad we met. Where now?”  
  
“First, I’d like to drop my luggage,” Qi'ra pointed to a huge bag behind her, “And then we go to the coolest places in the area!”  
  
They headed for the elevators. During the ride, Qi'ra said that she was looking forward to visiting Dathomir and was planning to purchase a special outfit for this. Ahsoka almost rolled her eyes, remembering how many rags Qi'ra had already.  
  
“What about your attire? Do you want to get something special for yourself?” Qi'ra cooed, tempting Ahsoka to get into shopping.  
  
“I would like to, but I cannot. My unusual outfit will raise too many questions and draw suspicions. Our venture might become uncovered.”

“I see. Well, then, you can help me to find something appropriate. Do you have fashion on Dathomir? Trends? What are you guys wearing there?”  
  
Ahsoka couldn't help laughing.  
  
“Basically, we’re wearing military or training uniforms. In the north - thermal suits.”  
  
“What a pity! I would really look silly in something pompous then?”  
  
“I think so,” Ahsoka smiled.

“Alright. I will pick something modest. Actually, I suspect that during the visit Vos might grant me the lieutenant rank!”  
  
“You think he will elevate you on Dathomir?”

“Judging by the number of emblems he has made – yes. But I am not absolutely sure. Besides, Dryden likes to make out of everything, to have special circumstances for any event. He is _ceremonious_.”  
  
Qi'ra quickly scattered her belongings across the hotel room, filling it with girly stuff in a blink of an eye. Ahsoka only had a small backpack. There was almost nothing to unpack. While Qi'ra fidgeted near the mirror, dressing up before going out, Ahsoka fell onto the huge bed and relaxed. The bed was only one. But since it was huge, Ahsoka found it suitable to sleep together with Qi’ra on it.

Once ready, Qi'ra sat down on the bed next to Ahsoka, her hip touching lightly the lek. This simple touch felt extra warm for Ahsoka. She even shifted closer to Qi’ra.

“What do you prefer: shopping first and then a lunch or the reverse?” Qi'ra inquired.  
  
“I suppose the shopping you intend to undertake is a serious one. So, I would eat first.”

They went to the street of posh restaurants and pubs. Ahsoka preferred to go to the modest one and they dined there. The food was excellent. Compared to the catering kitchen on Dathomir or protein rations Ahsoka often ate instead of food, the dishes she tasted now were true delicacies. The setting and the food reminded her of senatorial receptions on Coruscant. She even told Qi’ra about them, tartly savoring the memories.

After lunch, they headed to the boutiques. Several hours among colored cloths and mirrors wore Ahsoka out not less than training session with Maul. But overall, it was fun: Qi’ra tried on the most outrageous outfits and persuaded Ahsoka to try a few. Holoshots and comments for each outfit accompanied the process. Ahsoka awed at the fashion show that Qi'ra had arranged. She was a truly fashionable lady with an extravagant taste.

“So, Ahsoka, if you can’t have a new outfit, let's go for the lingerie then? I'm sure white lace will look great on you! Or something translucent, with patterns,” Qi’ra mumbled, “Come on, I know where we can get the most awesome sets!”

Ahsoka couldn't refuse this offer. The age of her underwear sets was always short since Maul tore it (sometimes into shreds) without preoccupation with how difficult it was to get this part of a woman's wardrobe in wartime, especially in Ahsoka's position. Gladly, a chance to make up for the loss arrived and Ahsoka took an advantage of it. As a result, she left the store with an impressive package of lace lingerie of all colors, which turned out to be difficult to stuff into her small backpack.  
  
They had dinner at the hotel - neither of them had the power for more adventures. After the meal, Qi'ra picked a bottle of wine and a couple of snacks, offering to spend the evening upstairs quietly. Ahsoka accepted.

They enjoyed the wine and chattered about plans for tomorrow. Qi’ra suggested going to see the exotic dance show, having a speed ride, and small shopping for gifts. Ahsoka supported all ideas.

After a couple of glasses of wine, Qi'ra cheeks hued punch and she started inclining the dialog towards some personal topics:

“How do you manage to get along with Lord Maul? Even the Mandalorians call him cruel. I can't imagine what a rough boss he is, probably even worse than Dryden. But strange enough, you have never complained, unlike his other subordinates.”

“Our mutual neutrality evolved over time. Initially, we were on opposite sides and had strongly differing views. But since the order on the Galaxy changed and Force-users are haunted down by the evil Sith, we decided to stick together. It’s more convenient for survival. He helped me. I helped him. Somehow we’ve managed to cooperate and stay on equal terms.”

“But how do you feel about him running the show, although, as you said, you are on equal terms?”

“He is running the Dawn since he has the right image and established authority. I have my own field of activity. We cooperate and help to achieve each other’s goals.”  
  
“Honestly, I am amazed by how you deal with him. Your union seems to be mutually beneficial and enjoyable. Sadly, I'm still far from that level of trust and convenience with Dryden,” Qi'ra took a long sip of wine, and admitted bowing her head: “You know, sometimes I'm not sure whether my success is truly merit of my achievements. A lot in my life depends on Dryden's mood. Sometimes I feel like whatever I do – it’ won’t matter unless he approves it. He is in charge of everything. When he gets angry, he may send me on such a crazy mission that I say goodbye to my life at the departure. But when I make it, he inundates me with praises and gifts.”  
  
She fell silent for a moment and but her lips, gathering the courage to say:  
  
“Ahsoka, I really shouldn't tell you this… But…”  
  
“What? Does he offend you?” asked Ahsoka frowning.

“Well, he… He… is tough,” Qi’ra sighed, convulsively squeezing her glass.  
  
“Qi’ra, it shouldn't be like that,” Ahsoka said seriously, suspecting _what_ Vos was doing to her, “You are not a doll to be manipulated by some cocky male. If you don't like his attitude, you should state it and insist to change it.”  
  
“I don’t… I can’t.” Qi’ra exhaled and finished her wine in one gulp.

Ahsoka looked at her, question written on the face. Qi’ra excused herself and retired to the bathroom. Ahsoka heard some whips, quenched by the shower but she didn't find it tactful to question Qi’ra further, or go too personal with the discussions of her issues with Vos. But it became crystal clear to Ahsoka, that she had suffered a lot and endured Vos’s leadership in a hard way.

While Qi’Ra was crying in the bathtub, Ahsoka decided to meditate. Falling into a Force-trance, she intuitively stretched out for Maul’s signature in the vastness of the Force. After the ritual, they became able to feel each other and connect through the Force, regardless of the space and barriers between them. She was sure he was thinking of her and missed her. Just like she missed him.  
  
Maul sensed her longing and asked through the meta field: “ _How are you?_ ”  
  
“ _I am good. I am thinking about you_ ,” Ahsoka formed the reply.  
  
“ _I'm thinking about you too. When are you coming back? I could use your advice in preparing for the Vos’s visit_.”  
  
“ _I'll be back in roundabout thirty hours_.”  
  
“ _How is the situation in Hutt’s Space? Vos informed me that they received reports of disturbances on our trade routes near Nal Hutta. His unit is there now, investigating the circumstances._ ”  
  
Ahsoka's heart skipped some beats when Maul mentioned Vos and this fake investigation. It became apparent that he had traced a parallel between her 'mission' and Qi'ra's 'operation'. Ahsoka failed to hide her momentary excitement and Maul sensed it.  
  
“ _So far, everything was sound. The mess here is not related to rebels affairs, as far as I can say_ ,” Ahsoka managed to give out fiercely blocking her excitement. It turned out badly - mental tricks were not her best Force skill.

“ _Fine then_ ,” came from Maul.  
  
“ _I'm going to rest now. Let's talk when I arrive?_ ”

“ _Don’t you want to test our connection a little more in-depth?_ ”  
  
“ _How so?_ ”  
  
“ _I wish to try to probe your surroundings. This is difficult but possible - I might even see what you see_.”  
  
Ahsoka's guts tightened. She sensed that Maul had suspected something. The only way to save the day was to cut the connection off as soon as possible. She became nervous. Maul insisted. She had to come out with a feasible decline. Moreover, the water in the bath had stopped running, meaning that Qi'ra is about to come out. Definitely, she will speak to her once in the room… and Maul will sense her presence… and – 'doom on them'.  
  
“ _Can we do this another time? I am too tired for such Force tricks_.”  
  
“ _Pity. But let it be as you wish,_ ” Maul gave out at last before their connection faded.  
  
Ahsoka commenced to build up simple mental barriers hurriedly, so the next such session with Maul won’t take her by surprise.

~ ~ ~

Maul felt awkwardness that emanated from Ahsoka via the connection. She was tense. Alerted. Nervous. This, in turn, alerted him. The way she cut him off, referring to being tired, also displeased him. Obviously, something was up, which she didn’t want to share. Maul decided to find out about her whereabouts and the situation in the Hutt’s Space. He contacted the onboard droid. It reported that Lady Tano had left the ship for reconnaissance thirteen hours ago heading the capital. The two apprentices went in the opposite direction at the same time. Until now, none of them had returned.  
  
Maul did not like the state of affairs: Ahsoka went to stroll through the epicenter of the Hutt’s crime zone, the capital of Nal Hutta, alone; she had let the students wander by themselves; no reports from either of them were received since the moment of departure; riots and pirates are messing around in the sector.

Maul felt concerned and contacted Vos immediately.  
  
“Dryden, send me the coordinates of your unit in the Hutt’s Sector. Something tells me we are being tricked around and sucked in some kind of scheme. Probably Imperial, or concurrent gangs are on us.”  
  
“What makes you think so?”  
  
“It’s because a group of Lady Tano went to Nal Hutta to help out the rebels. There had been no reports from them for over ten hours. And the sector scan does not look good.”  
  
“My group in the same system, investigating suspicious activities of pirate gangs around our trading spots. Qi'ra is in charge of this operation. I can’t contact her, unfortunately, but I have her report."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Opening! So… According to her - nothing serious is going on.”  
  
Maul fell silent for a while, digesting the information. The puzzle assembling into a weird picture for him: Ahsoka was on Nal Hutta, Qi’ra was there too. Ahsoka has not sent any updates and wonders around alone. Qi'Ra reports that all is clear. They seemed to cooperate, covering each other up. Or covering something up!  
  
“Have your team requested reinforcement from us?” Maul asked while already checking the communications journal for the last hours.  
  
“No. The report has no mention of reinforcement. Unless… But it's unlikely, Qi'ra could personally contact Lady Tano and request assistance in secret once facing trouble. That girl would do anything for the sake of the rank of a lieutenant.”  
  
“Can you trach her communication? Tano's commlink is hard to hack.”  
  
“Yes, of course. I have access to all stuff' commlinks, including personal ones. I also collect them for regular check-ups, which I highly recommend, by the way,” said Vos, fumbling with communication records, “Here we go… Yes, Qi'ra had received messages from Lady Tano. Repeatedly. Lately quite often. I am unable to read them, they are using some non-standard cipher that needs to be decoded.”  
  
“It’s not necessary, Dryden. Everything is clear to me.”  
  
Maul was finally convinced that Ahsoka and Vos’s spy (damn her!) had met. But for what and why?  
  
“Maul! I swear I was not aware of my subordinate plot behind my back. I will not let her endure this conspiracy. I am calling the operation off.”  
  
“Wait. Do not hustle,” Maul braked him, “Let's better think of why they had done this. What is their common interest in the Hutt’s sector?  
  
“I have no single idea. But as I said, Qi’ra is about to become a lieutenant. Any pitfall will cost her the rank. I assume that she conspired with Lady Tano, or maybe even rigged this operation, for a guaranteed excellent result.”  
  
“It makes sense. But why did they pick Nal Hutta?”  
  
“Because of plenty of smugglers and pirates there? It's not difficult to capture a couple of them, accusing of impeding our operations.”  
  
“Wouldn't Qi'ra be able to deal with this on her own?”  
  
“Maul, for a simple mortal like she is, it is a challenge to survive in the outskirts of Nal Hutta! Plus, Lady Tano would be her witness.”  
  
“Hmm. Feasible,” Maul mumbled. His gut feeling whispered that the affair was not that simple at all.  
  
“You know, if this is so, then I'm even glad. That means we have no issues in the Hutt's sector!” Vos attempted to be positive.  
  
“The problem is – they dared to conspire and probably lie to us.”  
  
“Ah, but these are women! They are capable of much worse shit!”  
  
“I bet,” Maul answered, still refusing to believe that Ahsoka could lie to him so brazenly in the name of some - Qi’ra - No one, a slave girl!  
  
“But do not worry, Maul. My girl is on a short leash. If she doesn't come back in two days, she won't survive. She has poison in her bloodstream, the antidote for which is possessed by me only. Whatever they are doing there - it will be over soon. They will come back and explain themselves.”  
  
“Wise, Dryden, to keep your subordinates in control,” Maul approved Vos's control methods.  
  
“There is no other way to run them,” Vos issued.  
  
“I believe so. Thank you for the information. I will dig further myself.”  
  
“I am always at your service!” Vos said before going offline.  
  
Maul felt rage boiling up in his veins. He couldn't accommodate the fact that Ahsoka hadn't listened to him and befriended Vos’s spy. Moreover, she dared to hide it from him. Her husband! Dared to trick him around and lie.  
  
Maul could not stand it and began to pester Ahsoka through the Force link. His suspicions solidified when he bumped into Ahsoka’s mental shields. But as she did not care for his advice, he would not care for her shields – he smashed them all at once. Rude and harsh.

~ ~ ~

Ahsoka sat opposite Qi’ra on the bed, listening to her revelations about Vos and his methods of control. She stopped hearing her voice as well as seeing clearly - a terrible headache shredded her brain. The pain was so sudden and intense that she had smashed a glass of wine in her hand. The liquid poured on her legs and bed.  
Maul's angry message thundered in her head:  
  
“ ** _You know that I hate conspiracy! But you have conspired behind my back with that bitch of Vos. What are you doing? I insist on a detailed explanation of EVERYTHING that's happening on Nal Hutta now!_** ”  
  
His message rolled through her brain, sending spasms from the core until the tips of her montrals. She shut her eyes, grimacing with pain, grabbing the bedsheet.  
  
Qi'ra had already run for a towel and began collecting the glass sheds from the bed and pulling some out of Ahsoka’s palms. Ahsoka couldn't move and couldn't breathe. The world floated in her eyes. She felt ill and confused. She didn't respond to the unabashed mental attack. She knocked Maul out of her mind, blocking it and protecting her field with shields far more solid than before.  
  
“What happened? Are you in pain? Shall I call a med-droid?” Qi’ra chattered nervously.  
  
“No, no. No medics needed… I… It’s Maul.”  
  
“WHAT!? What did he do?”

“He knows we're on Nal Hutta. Suspects, that we are here together.”  
  
“But… How!? We had a perfect cover-up!”  
  
“There are circumstances I did not mention. We have a connection - the Force connection - he can, so to speak, _sense_ me from a distance. Obviously, he sensed that I am not alone and…”  
  
“So Vos must already know about our adventure too.”  
  
“Perhaps. Force! My head is bursting!” Ahsoka collapsed onto the bed, feeling dizzy from the rude invasion into her consciousness. Maul used all his dark power to break into her mind. Ahsoka felt awful about it and because of it.  
  
She retreated to the shower, hoping that warm water will wash off her pain and unease. The shower helped poorly.

  
  
After changing, Ahsoka stood by the window, looking at the colorful lights of the night Nal Hutta. Their small vacation here started cool, and the evening was pleasant, but it was unprecedently spoiled. She felt humiliated and offended by the abuse of their connection. It was meant for anything but _this_.  
  
Qi'ra approached her and glanced into her face. Ahsoka pulled out a softer expression but her eyes reflected her grief and offense. Qi'ra stepped closer and hugged Ahsoka gently. Almost weightlessly. Tartly. Without any pressure. In a completely opposite fashion as Maul did – squeezing her in his arms with all his might. Qi'ra also smelled good, vanilla-sweet, candy-like. Ahsoka hugged her back, burying her nose in the red curls.  
  
“Ah, Ahsoka, all my life I've dreamt of getting out of the mud, breaking the shackles, and becoming _someone_. A _free person_. It seems, I have miserably failed,” confessed Qi’ra sobbing.  
  
“So, it's time to think about how to achieve your goals for real.”  
  
“I think it is impossible.”  
  
“The restraints are in your head. Go away from Vos, join the rebels. They will accept you and provide shelter. I will take care of it. He won't find you.”  
  
“I can't just get away from Vos! Nobody can!”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Vos… He controls me in all ways. He gives me the drug every month,” Qi’Ra stammered, sobbing. Ahsoka's eyebrows flew up.  
  
“What drug?”  
  
“It has several effects. It’s… a contraceptive but not only,” she shook crying, “It is toxic. It kills me slowly every time I take it. If I don't get the antidote in ten days, which only Vos has, then…then… I am dead!” Qi'ra shuddered profoundly in Ahsoka’s embrace.  
  
Ahsoka said nothing, digesting the horror that Qi’ra just revealed. Qi'ra continued through tears:  
  
“And in order to get this antidote, I must do whatever Vos orders. Everything, absolutely _everything_!”  
  
“Qi'ra, this cannot continue! He must be stopped! Nobody has the right to treat you like that!” Ahsoka insisted.  
  
“Vos bought me on Corelia, where I was a slave of one local criminal jerk. He sustains me since then. Gives me work and a place to stay. I owe him my life. He has the right to order me around.”  
  
“Yes, you work for him and this is fine. But he cannot treat you like he does – this is inhuman! Unethical and violates your freedom! You must oppose him, rise up.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Let's think about it tomorrow, together, okay? Now we are not in the right condition to plan anything,”  
  
“I agree,” Qi’ra whispered, pulling away from Ahsoka. Without lenses, her eyes full of tears looked like summer lakes on Shili. Pure and bright. Ahsoka awed at the sight. She wiped the tears from Qi'ra's cheeks with her thumbs. Qi’ra smiled slightly and hugged her palms with her own.

She then stepped away and began to take off her clothes and jewelry in front of the mirror. Ahsoka froze on her spot when she saw Qi'ra in the underwear. Qi’ra was slim and fit. Her skin had a light-peach hue, being very light overall, probably also very soft. Her rounded shapes were wrapped in transparent lace lingerie. Ahsoka observing her beauty unblinking.  
  
Qi’ra glanced at Ahsoka through the mirror playfully. Ahsoka looked away, blushing hard. She had to undress too. She decided to get over this awkward moment and stripped off her clothes in a swipe, convincing herself that Qi’ra was not staring at her through the mirror.

But Qi’ra did stare.  
  
“Ahsoka,” sounded quietly form Qi’ra  
  
“Mhm?” Ahsoka managed to mow, not trusting her voice. She was sure it would tremble.  
  
“You are insanely beautiful,” Qi’ra commented.  
  
"Well… you too," Ahsoka replied, returning the glance through the mirror.

Qi’ra did not move and was examining Ahsoka hypnotically. Ahsoka was stuck in her actions and thoughts. She felt air buzzing in her ears and expanding her lungs. It became hot all over sudden, or cold - she could not say – her skin became excited, all nerves felt exposed.

Qi’ra left the mirror and came very close to her. Ahsoka did not register how Qi’ra approached and when did she take her hand in hers. Strange bliss was fogging her consciousness. She cursed herself for drinking too much and tried to focus.

They stomped on the edge of something that _must not_ take place. But the atmosphere and the temptation were painting it _so, so right_. Ahsoka’s doubts began to melt when Qi’ra put her miniature palm between her collarbones. Ahsoka held her breath. Her muscles contracted and her lungs clenched.

Qi’ra stood right in front of her, looking at her body adoringly. Her hand slid slowly to her breast, tickling the nipple through the cloth. The unusually gentle sensations invoked goosebumps. Ahsoka’s nipples responded to the caress, tensing, becoming evident through the fabric.

“Oh my… you are so sensitive,” Qi’ra commented, feeling the nipple swelling under her palm. She placed her other hand on Ahsoka's other breast and made a gentle caressive motion.  
  
Ahsoka kept silent, unmoving, unblinking. Numbness seized her, her body and mind were no longer aligned. Her subconsciousness yelled that she belongs to Maul, but her body craved the affectionate touch, weightless and feminine, just as Qi’ra was giving her. Maul's passionate agony seemed like sheer sadism compared to what Qi’ra did with her soft hands.

Her fingers caught the straps of Ahsoka's bra, lowering them over the shoulders. Soon her bra fell down to her waist, exposing her breasts. Qi’ra's went on caressing them, tickling the erect nipples with fingers. Ahsoka sighed convulsively.  
  
“Does it feel good?” Qi’ra asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
Ahsoka nodded jerkily. And Qi’ra continued. She stroked Ahsoka's hands and caught her palms in hers, placing them on her tits. She then squeezed Ahsoka's hands with hers, encouraging, letting her feel her volumes.  
  
Ahsoka followed her lead in a daze. Squeezing Qi’ra’s breasts felt unusual. But, oh, how pleasant! The desire to touch them bare overwhelmed and she slid her hands beneath the lace of Qi’ra's bra. She wrapped her breasts eagerly, pinching the nipples between her fingers. Qi’ra’s skin was delicate and warm, appealing to touch. Ahsoka enjoyed exploring its sensitivity and texture.

Qi’ra gasped languidly and focused on Ahsoka's lekku. She wrapped them into a ring of fingers and slid her palms down, squeezing striped organs lightly. Ahsoka flinched at the sensation, involuntarily clenching Qi’ra's chest harder. Qi’ra leaned towards her, eager to be caressed, placing her palms over Ahsoka's thighs at the same time. She stroked her hips, savoring the mushy velvet forms.  
  
Ahsoka's belly tucked up when thin feminine fingers dived under the hem of her underwear. Qi’ra’s hand went over her pubis and was at the verge of her labia. Only then did Ahsoka notice how wet she was! Her juices gathered between labia, moisturizing the laundry, which stuck to her cunt. Qi’ra's fingers strove to touch that moisture.  
  
Ahsoka’s insides shrank. She broke into a moan and an involuntary chill. She closed her eyes, gathering herself, breaking the bliss.

This was too much. They needed to stop. A swarm of thoughts flashed through her head about Maul and what would he do if he ever finds out about the affair at hand. These thoughts sobered Ahsoka in a second and restored the clarity of her mind. She knew for certain that they must not go further, otherwise, the trouble that had already gotten into will become a huge disaster for all parties.  
  
“Qi’ra. Please, stop,” she whispered softly, removing her hands from her chest.  
  
“Why? I thought you feel good - I totally do!” Qi’ra mumbled in disbelief, reluctantly taking her hand out of Ahsoka's panties. She did not get a chance to imbue her fingers into the moisture there, only touching it slightly.  
  
“I like it too. But see, if someone finds out about this - if Maul finds out about this – we are both doomed. I’d better keep you safe than enjoy this night and then lose you.”  
  
“So, you are afraid of him? That’s why you don't want to continue?”  
  
Ahsoka was not afraid. She was tormented by another feeling, but she said: “Yes. He was against our friendship from the very beginning.”  
  
“Just like Vos,” supplied Qi’ra.  
  
“So imagine they will find out about… _this_.”

“I get you,” Qi’ra breathed out sadly.  
  
Ahsoka pulled away from her, adjusting the lace over her plummy breasts. Qi’ra hung her head.  
  
“I'm sorry!” Ahsoka said at the end, straightening her own lingerie. Qi’ra nodded and sat down on the bed. Ahsoka sank down beside her, ignoring the tension between her legs.  
  
“I hope that one day our time will come, we will be free from our tyrants, and then, we can meet again, and do whatever we want!” Qi’ra said in a decisive tone.  
  
They crawled under the cover and lay down next to each other. Face to face. Qi’ra reached out to kiss Ahsoka goodnight. Ahsoka inserted her fingers between their lips, stopping this innocent initiative. She traced her chiseled lips, pulling the lower lip with a thumb down slightly.

Ahsoka’s heart filled with the lead when she gathered the Force and implemented a Jedi mind trick: “You will forget everything that happened between us tonight and fall sound asleep.”

Qi’ra let out an extended breath and immediately fell into a deep sleep. Ahsoka stroked her cheeks and hands before closing her eyes and drifting away too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't agree with such an ending of the chapter (which I decided to leave despite not agreeing with it myself), here is the alternative version of the events after girls undress:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053642  
> [NB! F/F; Femslash; Explicit; Smut; Fingering]


	21. Reckoning Hour

Once back on Dathomir, Ahsoka kept her mental shields up and avoided Maul by all means. She turned off their personal communication channel and blocked the doors of her quarters from within.  
After an unprecedented effort and a forced meditation, she managed to cram all triggering memories into the darkest corners of her mind, so that Maul never gets to them. There was only one thing she could not hide since it concerned her too much – her compassion for Qi'ra. Ahsoka got convinced she had to help Qi'ra, preferably without compromising the cooperation with Vos. Although, knowing about his staff management techniques, Ahsoka was no longer sure that she could cooperate with him.

Suddenly, the door of her quarters shook and trembled. Ahsoka grabbed her swords before realizing what was happening. She realized momentarily - Maul was happening.

The door bent and the sound of metal grinding against metal disturbed the hearing. In the next few seconds, the door was wrinkled into folds halfway with the Force. Maul appeared in the brutally formed passage. To say that he was furious was to say nothing. Nonetheless, Ahsoka dared to look him in the eyes. His eye whites were nearly completely red, and the irises shone gold brighter than usual. He narrowed his eyes angrily and rustled in a low, dangerous tone:

“You took off away for a secret meeting undercover… with Vos's spy!” he made an expressive pause, confidently stepping inside Ahsoka’s quarters, “And not to one of the alliances' planets, but... **to Nal Hutta**!” he took another step forward, “Surrounded yourself with the shields – **from me!?** – Didn’t answer my calls and shut me off in the Force!” one more step, “ **How shall I interpret this nonsense?!** ” he spit out, approaching Ahsoka meticulously.

His annoyance and resentment gushed from him like a storm. He did not hide his offense. These feelings washed over Ahsoka, chilling her essence till bones. His look full of wrath made her heart flutter irregularly. Her own resentment vibrated along with his, increasing the perceivable tension in the room. Keeping the eye contact uninterrupted, Ahsoka answered flatly:  
  
“I and Qi’ra met for personal reasons. It has nothing to do with the business or you. And if you thought that after invading my consciousness, and now also my chambers, as brutally as you did, I would desire to talk to you, then we need to fix your logic!” Ahsoka did not step back even a bit while Maul kept advancing on her.  
He came close and glared at her with a mad glance:

“Fix logic?! Fix _my_ logic?! And it’s **_you_** telling me this!” He squeezed out a caustic grin, “Where were _**your** _logic and _**your** _reasoning when you were planning and executing... **THIS**?! Was I unclear with a warning to be extremely careful with Qi'ra? Have you forgotten _**who** you are_ and _**what** is at stake_?”  
  
“I have not forgotten anything, Maul. And I am perfectly aware of what I am doing. We, ladies, just wanted to escape from the tiresome routine of war and everything that happens to us on a daily basis.”  
  
“And **what sort of _stuff_** is going on with you, that you dared to lie to everyone around, run the shuttle all the way to Nal Hutta, and spend two days out there, in the pit of the criminal underworld?” Maul began to raise his voice. Ahsoka kept silent, weighing how to answer him in a way that won't dramatize the case evermore, “ **What** is it?! Answer me! What is **wrong with you**!?”

“ **This**! What you are doing right now! I always am under the pressure!” Ahsoka answered emotionally, waving her hands and moving away from him, “And you just add more to it. You press on my personal boundaries, crave the control. Crave my alliance. I am tired of this!”  
  
“Oh, so you two desired to pretend that you are **free** and do not **owe** anything to anyone?”  
  
“So what? What if we wanted to gasp at this feeling indeed?! We have the right to do so!” Ahsoka gave out loudly.  
  
“You are **deeply mistaken** in this regard! Or did Qi'ra drip this rancorshit onto your brain?! What are talking?!"

“We just wanted to be on our own for a few hours! Without _alpha males_ upon us! Without the control freak!”

“What did you just call me?” Maul hissed gritting his teeth.

“Not you. Vos.” Ahsoka clarified, stepping back.   
  
“I am curious how did _he_ deserve such an appraisal from your side?”  
  
“Did you know that Vos gives Qi'ra poison and makes her work her ass off, in the most direct and indirect way, for the antidote?”  
  
“So what?! She is _his_ subordinate. He commands her as he sees fit. What's your concern about this?”  
  
“My concern is such that I do not accept to work side-by-side with this despot!” Ahsoka flared up, deciding that she would never work with Dryden Vos.  
  
“Chose your statements carefully, Ahsoka!”  
  
“I will not work with Vos. Dot.” She voiced her decision.   
  
“Are you going to resign from the duty at the Crimson Dawn because of this too?”

“Probably. I do not want to become part of an organization where subordinates are not considered worthy and are treated like consumables! I am against enslavement and will not get involved with someone who does this!”  
  
Maul fell silent, breathing heavily. The pernicious influence of Vos's spy was giving the results. Maul concluded that Qi'ra managed to brainwash Ahsoka in an exquisite way, planting a seed of discord in the highest ranks of the Dawn. Maul recognized the slippery tactics - Sidious applied them when he needed major sabotage. Conflicts set up by him have repeatedly led to a split in the ruling ranks, weakening the regime he desired to bring down. He used the chaos to consolidate his power then.  
He awed, realizing _what_ Qi’ra was aiming at. Definitely, the rank of lieutenant was not enough for the greedy human. She wanted to be on the _very_ top. Perhaps even on _his_ place.  
It was necessary to make it clear to Ahsoka… Maul exhaled and began calmly:  
  
“Ahsoka, listen to me. I've known Dryden for much longer than you. All his actions are justified.”  
  
Ahsoka chuckled, rolling her eyes, “I suppose I will hear that you are planning to adopt his methods!”  
  
“No, I am not. And listen, do not interrupt.”  
  
Ahsoka calmed down and sat down on the bed, turning away from Maul. He did not insist that she looks at him during the conversation. Her statement about 'the pressure' had softened him.  
  
“Qi'ra is one of Dryden's closest subordinates. She knows everything that he knows, except for a few secrets. She is at constant risk of being caught by the Empire or our competitors. The poison is consumed for the case of capture. All Vos's spies live on such doping. And it works without fraud. This is a necessity.”  
  
“What about forcing a woman to do what she does not want to do? Is this also _fine_ in your opinion?!”  
  
“I wonder _what_ is he forcing upon her that she doesn't want to perform? Asks her to fuck with him? Oh, just what an _unimaginable task_ for a former brothel employee!” Maul finished, tone dramatically high.  
  
Ahsoka sat on the bed looking thoughtful. She was sure that Vos is violating females and Qi’ra is suffering under him.  
  
“She doesn't want to do this anymore. With him.”  
  
Maul shook his head. He was annoyed by the way Ahsoka misunderstood the situation and did not recognize the threat.

“Really? And with whom does she want to do it now?” he approached Ahsoka, peering into her face, “Is it… with you? Or maybe… with **me**?”  
  
Ahsoka frowned and clenched her jaws. She managed to keep cool, although her tongue was itching to respond to the provocation in the nastiest way.  
  
“So, let me enlighten you: people like her, risen from the mud into the high society, become the most power-sick bitches one can imagine. She's aiming for the top, Ahsoka. Not for a lieutenant rank. And not even for Vos's place. She is targeting us!”  
  
“Listen to yourself! What a paranoid delusion is this!? The girl suffers under an oppressive boss, and you...!” Ahsoka boiled, hearing Maul’s perverted judgments.  
  
“I'm trying to cleanse your brain, laced with her destructive lies, and perhaps, save Vos and us of the conspiracy!”  
  
“There is no conspiracy!” Ahsoka continued to seethe, marveling at how skillfully Maul turned the situation around, making Qi'ra guilty of all sins.  
  
“I pray to the Force there is none! But then, why in the universe would she meet with you?”  
  
“For the sake of the company. She wanted to talk to someone who understands her, go shopping, get distracted…”

Maul glared at Ahsoka, not believing for a second that Qi'ra could undertake such a sortie for the sake of entertainment. But what amazed him even more, was that Ahsoka believed in this. Nonetheless, he continued the interrogation:  
  
“Let's assume so. Then what was your interest there? Since when did you become a shopper?”  
  
“I wanted to see something new. I've never been to the places Qi'ra showed me. We just had fun, went to see movies, fooled around, talked...”  
  
“Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?”  
  
“Because you and Vos are the most ardent opponents of our friendship! I wish Vos never learns about it…”  
  
“I've already reported to him,” Maul said, confirming Ahsoka's fears.  
  
She closed her eyes. _So, Qi’ra is having a hard time right now._  
  
“Why did you block me out and put up shields?”  
  
“Wait. Is this an interrogation?! I do not intend to make accounts on every step I make!” Ahsoka moved up on the bed, away from Maul.

“I _demand_ an explanation,” Maul stamped a cyber foot on the floor, “May I remind you - you are **my** **wife**! You swore to share _everything_ with me,” he reminded her.  
  
“Even _‘everything’_ has a limit, Maul!” Ahsoka retorted, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Maul recoiled from her and began circling the bed. He continued to wonder out loud, disturbed to the core by the incident and Ahsoka’s conspirative behavior:  
  
“I can’t but wonder what did you find in... this weasel?! Why do you need her company? What is amiss in your life? Mm? Fun? Rags? Adventures for your restless ass?”

 _Easy company._ _  
_ _Tenderness.  
Compassion._ _  
_“Understanding,” Ahsoka revealed only a quarter of the truth.  
  
Maul halted his steps. This remark was like a jab into his both hearts. He arched the eyebrows. Ahsoka stared at him sincerely:  
  
“She is a _woman_. We understand each other on a superior level. You just can’t…”  
  
Maul couldn't find words to oppose this. This argument was undeniable. But he was not going to accept such state of affair:  
  
“You can always talk to me. About everything. But _not_ with her. She is not someone you can trust in any regard!” He landed on the bed opposite her heavily, resting his hands on his knees. “And I'm sorry. I was overrun by anger when I took down your shields. This whole… _situation_ distressed me a lot.”

He looked at Ahsoka expectantly. She said nothing in response, but her face softened a little. The tense atmosphere discharged.

Morai, who had been a silent fluffy bun on top of the closet all this time, perked up and cooed. She flew down smoothly and landed on the bedhead, settling close to Ahsoka. Maul stared at the convor. Morai looked back at him with her bright round eyes.  
  
“Tell me about this bird. Convors are not Force-sensitive naturally. How did this one sensitize?”  
  
“You are right. And her name is Morai, by the way,” Ahsoka enlightened Maul, “And… Our story is a long one…”  
  
“We have time. Tell me. Talk to me.” The plea in his voice made Ahsoka’s heart flip.  
  
She commenced the story. Maul settled on her bed, listening attentively.  
  
  
  
After learning about Ahsoka’s and her masters' experience with the Celestials on Mortis*, Maul fell into deep thought.  
  
“So, the legends about the Celestials and the Chosen One are true,” he mumbled.  
  
"I’d say, most likely, yes," Ahsoka affirmed, stroking Morai gently. The convor sat on her arm cozily, looking at Maul and at her in turns.  
  
“We need to find out more. Identify the Chosen One. I'm sure Sidious is after him! This is why the Empire keeps kidnapping those who wield the Force!”  
  
“He had already captured him - Anakin - I mean.”  
  
“I disagree. The Chosen One is supposed to bring balance to the Force. What is happening now is the biggest mess I’ve ever seen. The Galaxy has been swallowed by the Dark side. Your former master did not fulfill his role.”  
  
“Do not say so. I believe that if we rescue him, the balance can be re-established.”  
  
“He cannot be saved, Ahsoka. He fell. Don’t feed yourself with hopeless dreams!”  
  
Ahsoka paused, looking at Morai. She seemed to be sad. Ahsoka wondered if she mourned Anakin too.  
  
“Let’s suppose Anakin is not the Chosen One. Then who? How can we find out who he is and where is he? Or she,” Ahsoka inquired.  
  
“We need to do solve this as soon as possible,” Maul said thoughtfully

“Where do we start?”  
  
Maul didn’t know yet. But some ideas began to spin in his head.

“We'll discuss this later. I need to meditate to regain mental clarity. The events of past days nearly drove me mad,” he glanced at Ahsoka sideways, still being offended.

Ahsoka let Morai go stomp on the bed and shifted closer to the distressed zabrak. She wanted to fall in his embrace and tell all truth about her and Qi’ra. But her conscience said this is a very bad idea. There was a limit to everything, frankness not an exception. Its limit with Maul was reached.  
  
“Call the tech droids to fix my door. I need a private environment for the night,” Ahsoka demanded, hinting that it was time for him to leave.  
  
“I will. But you are going to sleep with me tonight,” said Maul, oblivious to the hint.  
  
“I do not exactly in accord with your offer. If the door is not fix it by nightfall, I'll sleep on our cruiser,” Ahsoka retorted.   
  
“Then I'll sleep there with you,” Maul bent his line.  
  
“Maybe I wish to stay alone,” Ahsoka pressed, undermining his patience. She was triggering his nerves intendedly.  
  
“And I want…,” Maul stopped, catching the provocation notes in her voice, “I see. You are playing on my nerves, right?”

Ahsoka averted her eyes and suppressed a smirk. Maul took it as an insult and decided to teach the insolent togruta a lesson:  
  
“Fine. Stay alone. Rest well. See you tomorrow, at the ceremony!” he blurted out.

He got up abruptly and left her chambers quickly. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at his bad temper, and reproached herself for her own, mentally.  
  


  
~ ~ ~

  
Qi’ra arrived at the First Light nervous but did not express it in any way outwardly. She assumed that Vos had found out about the fictitiousness of her foray and, most likely, was mega pissed. She went through the strategy of self-defense in his eyes and prepared to say goodbye to the lieutenant rank.  
Her commlink vibrated. She accepted the call, already knowing whose voice she would hear:  
  
“Welcome back, Qi’ra. Come to me for a report. Now.”  
  
“Already on my way, Dryden,” she said calmly, handing her things to the servants as she headed for Vos's office.  
  
  
  
Their conversation began casually:  
  
“I am glad you came back unharmed. Report, how did it go at the Hutt’s. Do we have anything to worry about in the slime’s sector?” Vos asked with put-up sympathy.  
  
“The operation went smoothly. There is nothing to worry about. The unrest in the sector was associated with the problems of the rebels, with whom we cooperate.”  
  
"Is that why Lady Tano was there?" Vos asked, gazing into Qi'ra’s eyes. She did not look away and continued, tone even:  
  
“Exactly. We crossed over there. She was rescuing the rebels, whom the pirates took hostages, with an aim to extort the information about the spice stockpiles on Nal Hutta. Rebels were saved and pirates eliminated by Tano's group, while we emptied our storages and transported the raw materials to another sector.”  
  
“Good job.”  
  
Vos opened the report that was forwarded from Dathomir, from lady Tano’s group. The data in the reports of Tano and Qi'ra converged one-to-one. There was nothing to pick up on.  
Qi'ra began to relax and smiled at Vos. He put on a duty smile, squinting eerily.  
  
“Pass me your commlink and transaction chip for inspection,” he asked in a stern tone all over sudden.  
  
Cursing inside for no luck today, Q'ra immediately gave up the communicator and an empty chip to Vos. He inserted the commlink into the reader. Incoming messages for the last days popped up. Several of them were from Tano, proving the fact that the two met. Also, judging by the purity and identity of the rapports from both sides - those were compiled together, in other words: being skillfully forged.  
It was time for the credit check on her chip. Qi'ra tensed.  
  
“Dryden,” she began to approach him, stepping closer like a cat, hoping to divert his attention from the state of the account, “I had a couple of hours of time on Nal Hutta. I used this time to go shopping and got something for you…”  
  
“Looking at your balance,” Vos interrupted her, not succumbing to her trick, “I have only one question: how could you burn off _fifty thousand credits_ in a _couple of hours_?!”  
  
Qi'ra froze a few steps away from him. She failed to falsify the chip data. It was not possible without a chip-hacker. She didn't have enough time to find one. Also, she hoped Vos would not dig that deep. He had never checked her credit balance before. It became apparent to her – he had been informed about her meeting with Ahsoka.  
  
“Well, you know, when I get into a shopping mood, I don't look at the price tags,” Qi'ra tried to joke it off, but it didn't go through with Vos.  
  
“ **Enough!** ” he put an end to her babbling, “Tell me what you did do with Tano on Nal Hutta?” Vos asked sternly, quickly approaching her.  
  
“I…” Vos grabbed her neck, pressing his claw over the carotid artery. He pulled Qi’ra towards him, expecting the immediate confession. She shook and could not produce anything coherent.  
  
“What part of the order that **you** **must not have friends** is not clear to you?”  
  
“We're not friends! I just wanted to learn more about her!”  
  
“Did I ask you to do it?”  
  
“No. But I thought that it would not hurt to get…”  
  
“You’re **not** deciding anything here, Qi'ra! **I decide**. **I give orders**! And you **fulfill** them!”  
  
“That's right,” Qi'ra choked out as Vos dragged her to the couch by the neck.  
  
“You risked your life for this meeting. I ask again, **why** did you meet?” Vos threw her onto the leather couch, looming over her predatorily. He was gaining acquaintance that Qi'ra had a personal interest with the pretty toguta.  
  
“Dryden, I swear, it was just a moment of weakness! We met to spend time together.”  
  
The streaks on Vos's face turned crimson-red, capillaries in his eyes filled with blood as he heard confirmation of his guesses.  
  
“I don’t need lieutenants with _weaknesses_ like silly attachments to female allies! Do you understand how many problems you have inflicted on us? Just imagine what does Lord Maul think of this!? It looks like a conspiracy!”  
  
Qi'ra fell silent, pursing her lips together, staring at Vos timidly.

“If you desire to hook up with a girl, you are free to have any slave we have at our disposal. Why in the universe you went for Tano?!”

Qi'ra face dropped. Vos had never understood her feelings.  
  
“I don’t want a slave, Dryden. I want it to be _reciprocal_. And me and Ahsoka - we understood each other!”  
  
Vos pulled away from her hastily. He disliked her personal interest, which she did not even consider hiding, much more than the fact of lies. Qi'ra belonged to him. She owed him. He hated her cherishing thoughts of intimacy with someone else. Moreover, the object of her desire was Maul’s woman. This affair was damaging their relationship, into which Vos had invested so much nerve and effort.  
  
“You belong to **me**! And I order you **to forget** Tano as a friend, lover, or whatever you have imagined in relation to her!”  
  
“Fine,” Qi'ra whispered, swallowing the lump that rolled up in her throat. Tears began to fill her eyes.  
  
“Get out!” Vos spat out, pissed by the case. He had no desire to witness female tears.  
  
Qi'ra slid off the couch. She placed the blade-sheath belt that she had bought him as a gift on Nal Hutta on his desk. After swiftly regaining her communicator and chip, she exited the boss’s office in silence.  
  
She calmed herself, repeating inwardly that this nightmare will not last forever. Her heart was warming up when she was reconsidering the plan of breaking free from the tyranny of Vos, which she and Ahsoka had drafted.  
  
Memories of their meeting made Qi'ra’s heart flutter. She already missed Ahsoka - her smile, kind and sincere; her hugs, warm and soft; her voice, calming and pleasant… - the only voice she wanted to hear; the only hugs she wanted to stay in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - episodes about the Celestial family: Clone Wars, season 3, ep. 15-17;  
> also mentioned in Rebels, season 4, ep. 12, 13.


	22. The Occasion

Preparation to receive the delegation of Vos and Crimson Dawn to-be-appointed leaders began early in the morning. Maul watched over the process himself, being anxious since the evening. Not only because of the ceremony-related turmoil. He was shaken by Ahsoka's behavior and her reluctance to become a part of the Dawn. Knowing how stubborn she was, he was expecting some incidents. He wanted to talk to her before the event, to avoid such complications.

Ahsoka was involved in preparing food and decorating the main atrium of the Temple, where the official part of the event would take place. Maul decided to try to reason with her and went there. Ahsoka greeted him formally and kept a busy façade.  
  
“How is it going here? Is everything set for the ceremony?” he asked, glancing over the buffet table and the pedestal covered with red cloth. To his judgment, everything looked ready.  
  
“Everything is ready. I was just about to have a break before the guests arrive,” she stated.  
  
“Good. Because I wish to discuss something with you,” he looked at her expressively, “Now.”  
  
Ahsoka dismissed the staff and followed Maul into the dimness of the Temple vaults.  
  
“As I got enlightened yesterday, your ethical standpoints do not correlate with Vos’s.”  
  
“They are mutually exclusive,” Ahsoka pointed out, making it clear that she was not going to change her opinion.  
  
“As you understand, there are much more significant issues at stake rather than differing views of individuals or some interpersonal disagreements. The Crimson Dawn cannot start from a conflict. We need to find a compromise.”  
  
“Have you already discussed _the_ _compromise_ with Vos? Have you told him that we are against his cruel staff management tactics?” Ahsoka raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
  
“Not yet. I want to hear your options first.”  
  
“Fine. I suggest he finds another strategy for protecting his ass in a case of capture of his subordinates.”  
  
“More specifically, what method do you suggest?”  
  
“Not give them the poison to drink, but _pack with_? This is already much more humane!” Ahsoka suggested.  
  
“I will take your opinion into account during negotiations with Vos.”  
  
“Will you two always talk face to face? Or will there be some sort of leadership? A circle of decision-makers?”  
  
“Yes. There will be a hierarchical ruling organ in the Dawn. Vos will be the public representative. I will keep behind the scenes. But I will communicate with the leaders.”  
  
“Looks pretty much like a single-blinded dictatorship,” Ahsoka said, stopping under one of the arches of the Temple atrium.  
  
Maul stood directly opposite, examining her concerned face. His eyes wandered over her body. She was dressed well, boots polished till glitter, sabers flaunted on the belt over her hips, a white pendant hung on her neck, contrasting with her dark blue tunic. She had also highlighted her eyes and put a shiny chain over the montrals.  
  
“You look good, by the way,” Maul said, sliding fingers over the pendant he gifted her.  
  
“Thank you,” Ahsoka smiled, catching his hand with hers.  
  
As soon as her palm touched his wrist, he felt sparks all over his body. An irresistible desire to crumple Ahsoka in his arms and kiss her until his lips hurt hit him and he succumbed to it. He pushed her to the wall and leaned to her lips with his usual fuse. Ahsoka pressed her hands against his chest and mooed into his lips in protest. Maul retreated only for a moment, giving her a chance to say:  
  
“Hey! The Vos delegation is about to arrive! What has come over you?!”  
  
“Nothing special. I just want to enjoy my wife while I have time.”  
  
“Better go polish your horns and straighten your robe…”  
  
Maul had no intention to listen to her fuss – he covered her mouth tightly with his palm. Ahsoka attempted to bite him, but he clenched her jaw before she could use her teeth, predicting her move.  
  
“You are daring to throw me out of your chambers, not being honest with me about your business, declining when I want to have you. Do you think this is an exemplary wife behavior?”  
  
Ahsoka widened her eyes.  
  
“I am considering how to punish you for these naughty tricks” Maul leaned closer to her face, eyes sparkling.  
  
Ahsoka stared in surprise into his dilated pupils, framed by yellow irises, initially deciding not to succumb to Maul's provocation right before the event. But she found herself unable to resist his urge. Her knees went limp, and her stomach curled from unexpected closeness with her…

**_Husband._ **

She flinched, realizing the fact to its very depth. Maul recoiled from her a little, feeling her strange impulse. Ahsoka began to shake hysterically at the realization of the fact - her conscious mind had finally accepted the fact that Maul was no longer just an ally, friend, or partner…  
  
He was her **_husband_** _._ _  
_ ** _  
_**Her _second essence_.

Her _closest_ and _most beloved_ being in the entire universe.

He is hers. And she is his.

Maul continued to stare into her face in bewilderment. He even loosened the grip on her mouth.  
  
Ahsoka chuckled into his palm. Maul was lost in guessing what was going on with her. Recoiling from his grip and barely sustaining the tremors, Ahsoka whispered:  
  
“You’re driving me crazy.”  
  
“I see. Probably that’s why the punishment doesn't bother you?"  
  
Ahsoka ignored his threat. She quickly brought her lips to his and pressed into his body passionately. Maul hugged her slender waist with his hot palms.  
  
“Punish me as you wish. Come on. I'm waiting... burning... Do it!” she whispered into his ear between kisses on the neck, from which Maul usually moaned openly, but now he only puffed the air through the teeth to avoid attracting attention to their dislocation.  
  
“Follow me,” he whispered, barely holding back from grabbing Ahsoka and dragging her into the dungeon of the Temple for a good shag.  
  
They tumbled into a nook behind the main altar, frantically pulling their pants off each other. Maul swiftly turned Ahsoka over, booty to his groin, and plunged his dick inside her wetting cunt, without much prelude. Ahsoka gasped from the sudden fulfillment and gritted her teeth to avoid groaning out loud. She clenched around Maul’s cock and slipped her palm down to stimulate herself. A few ragged thrusts into her cunt, hitting the deepest point, and a few moves over the clit brought her to climax. Maul gave her a moment to enjoy the orgasm and then began thrusting into her pussy, desperately, with all his might, grabbing her ass, waist, and breasts haphazardly.

[Both of their commlinks were constantly buzzing from the incoming signals. Apparently, their subordinates were trying to notify them of Vos’s arrival. But all the incomings were ignored.]

Feeling his climax building up, Maul could not restrain himself and growled through the teeth. Reaching the discharge, he squeezed Ahsoka's hips and pulled her on his cock, shaking from relief, feeling her cunt squeezing his length, intensifying the pleasure.

After hectic sex, they finally noticed the commlinks exploding from incomings and pulled their clothes on quickly. Ahsoka straightened robes on Maul’s and whipped the dust off them. They exchanged muffled smiles and rushed to meet the guests.  
  


~ ~ ~  
  


The ceremony began as soon as everyone gathered at the Temple. Maul spoke briefly of the significance of the event and invited everyone inside the Temple. The delegation headed by Vos marched into the main atrium of the Temple. Maul gave Vos the floor for an opening speech.

Vos went up to the scene, straightened his shoulders, and began his performance. He extrapolated about the importance of cooperation during troubled times and expressed his gratitude to have the right associates and subordinates. As he spoke of subordinates, Ahsoka stared at Qi'ra. Coincidently, Vos did the same thing. Qi'ra noticed Ahsoka’s attention and nodded slightly when Vos's gaze shifted away.   
  
Maul followed their glare exchanges disapprovingly, sensing some kind of intent in Ahsoka. Ahsoka’s gaze slid to him. She was pure determination. Maul arched an eyebrow. There was no time for Force-communication - Vos began handing over the Crimson Dawn emblems.

He called Qi'ra over to him. She approached Vos meekly, with the briefcase in her hand, opened it and froze like a statue next to him. On top of the black velvety fabric that lined the interior of the case, there were five Crimson Dawn emblems of the rare yellow metal. One such already flaunted on Vos's chest.

First, Vos handed the emblem to Maul. He hugged him slightly to express a friendly attitude. Maul nodded and stood next to him on a pedestal. The next to receive the emblem was the commander-in-chief of the Tund navy forces; then, the leader of the loyal Mandalorians. The fourth emblem was presented to the Pykes representative. The fifth emblem was for a representative of the resistance - Ahsoka.

Ahsoka approached Vos, who greeted her with a flattering smile, and bent to accept it. Vos hung it over her lekku, so that the Dawn sing hung over her collarbones. Ahsoka adjusted the chain below her lekku and the emblem hung over the white pendant, protruding unnaturally on her sternum.

Vos stepped back a little to begin his closing speech. Ahsoka caught his eye and sent a mental message:

_“I demand a word.”_

Vos shuddered, widening his eyes, not expecting anything like that. The good actor he was, however, he improvised on the go, addressing the owners of the emblems:

“Leaders of the Crimson Dawn, is there anything you wish to say to the crowd?”

“Yes, there is,” Ahsoka said immediately, taking a step forward, “I would like to note that not all worthy ones were dedicated to the leadership today. There is a worthy person among us who earned the title by fulfilling the most dangerous tasks without failure, but for unknown reasons, she was not awarded the emblem. Could you, mister Vos, clarify the criteria of choosing the leaders?”

A barely noticeable confusion flushed over Vos’s face. He cast an embarrassed glance at Maul. Maul cast the same surprised glance at Ahsoka. Ahsoka continued to stare at Vos, demanding an explanation mentally:

_“R_ _espected leader Vos, the pause is over extending!”_

“May ask you, Lady Tano, whom specifically are you referring to?” he squeezed out finally.

“Sure. A brilliant scout, a responsible person who has repeatedly shown dedication to a common goal, intelligent and courageous, from your closest circle - Qi'ra. I have personally witnessed all of her best qualities.”

Qi'ra blushed deeply. Her gaze darted between Ahsoka and Vos, who squinted at her unkindly. Meanwhile, Ahsoka continued:

“On our joint mission, I and my colleagues were amazed by her effectiveness and experience in underworld business. In my opinion, she must be honored to wear the emblem!”

Vos tensed. He was at a loss, not knowing what to say or do. Another pause extended. Ahsoka used it to persuade Maul:

_“Maul, you will propose a vote to accept Qi'ra into the ruling circle of the Crimson Dawn. Now. Or my emblem will fly right into Vos's eye!”_

_“Have you gone mad?! What are you doing?!”_

_“What I think is right. So? Are you with me?”_

_“I'm not going to succumb to this farce!”_

After an awkward pause, Vos resumed playing diplomacy:

“Certainly. I agree with you, Lady Tano. But there is a small catch with the emblems. The metal from which they are smelted is incredibly rare. A total of nine such emblems were made. I don't rule out that Qi'ra earned the emblem but they are issued in the order of the highest priority. Qi'ra will get hers, perhaps at the next ceremony? Or... what does Lord Maul think?”

Maul frowned, weighing which move to make. Considering what Vos had just blurted out, afraid to oppose the Force-user, there was no way around, but to accept Ahoska’s game.

“Trusting Lady Tano's judgment, I think it is reasonable to appoint Qi'ra as the official representative and diplomat of the Crimson Dawn, honoring her with the emblem. Any arguments against this decision are to be spoken out right now.”

There was complete silence in the hall. Only a quiet ruffle of the wind echoed in the vastness of the building.

“It seems,” Ahsoka interposed smoothly, “There are no appeals. Then, I would like to give my emblem to Qi'ra as a token of my personal recognition.”

“Qi'ra, come forward,” Vos extended his hand to her.

Qi'ra took a couple of steps forward, coming close to him. Vos held her hand and led her to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka took off her shiny emblem and put it on Qi'ra’s neck. Qi'ra looked shocked by what was happening, moving a bit clumsily. Ahsoka gave her an encouraging wink as she stood beside her on the pedestal.

“So, I declare the ceremony over. Lord Maul, please, your final words.”

“Thank you, Vos. My gratitude goes to everyone who is present here today. We went through a lot together and survived. And we will continue to thrive, making sure to counterbalance the tyranny of the Empire. I appreciate the efforts each and every one of you is making. And I hope that over time, our ranks will expand, fallen will be replenished, and our dedication will only grow stronger.”

Vos applauded as Maul finished the speech. The crown picked up and a chorus of applause and yelps rolled through the atrium of the Temple. Ahsoka squeezed Qi'ra's hand, smiling at her. Qi'ra beamed, lightly stroking Ahsoka’s palm in response.

“ _I will speak to you, as soon as this farce is over!_ ” A message from Maul came, along with irritation that he radiated like a sun.

_“Definitely. We will talk altogether. I was thinking of proposing the first Dawn’s negotiating table.”_

_“Ah, so you want a public humiliation?”_

_“No. I want an open dialogue involving all the elite of the Crimson Dawn.”_

Maul wanted to continue barbing, but Ahsoka raised a mental shield, blocking his angry messages. Maul shot a menacing look at her. Next, he doused the same at Qi'ra. She shivered, but Ahsoka continued to squeeze her hand in hers, letting her know that she has her protection.

All the newly appointed leaders and the Dawn shook each other’s hands, securing their agreement to cooperation. Maul squeezed Ahsoka's forearm painfully. Ahsoka didn’t wince but scratched the skin of his wrist with her sharp nails in response. Maul gasped at her audacity, but could not do anything in public. After handshakes, everybody proceeded to the buffet.

Despite the negative vibrations that she sensed radiating from Maul and his obvious dissatisfaction with Qi'ra’s appointment, Ahsoka was in a victorious mood, ate with appetite, and chatted eagerly with everyone.

Qi'ra cheered up too, and arched her chest proudly, showing off the emblem that fit nicely into her dress cleavage. She kept a distance from Vos and Maul, often glancing at Ahsoka with gratitude in her eyes. Although she had not received the rank of lieutenant (yet), the acceptance into Crimson Dawn elite was not less important. It was done in front of every significant participant of the Dawn and could not be turned down at Vos’s will.

After getting to know all the guests and charming literally every one of them, Ahsoka proposed to have an assembly, in order to discuss how to harmonize the actions of the Crimson Dawn in different sectors. All the leaders unquestioningly supported the idea. Maul had no choice but to invite all the newly elected leaders of the organization to the conference hall. There, in an open discussion, many controversial issues were resolved and the most important strategic tasks for all units of the Crimson Dawn were specified.  
  
  
  
  



	23. The Real Hunters

Negotiations stretched and the atmosphere became heated after a few hours. Seeing this, Maul proposed to suspend the discussion and continue tomorrow. He also suggested a rancor hunt ‘to stretch the limbs and have some amusement’ - as he'd put it.  
  
Ahsoka's indignation was endless when hearing this. She and her scouts managed to scare the rancors away from settlements into the great canyons in the east, where the creatures settled in peacefully and did not bother the civilians anymore. And now, Maul wished to get a dose of adrenaline and was ready to risk the recently-established peace for some fun. Ahsoka could not stand it and offered an alternative:  
  
“In addition to rancors, which by the way, are intelligent and extremely ferocious creatures, there are birds in the bushes, where it is much safer to hunt than in canyons. I suggest a bird hunt in order to avoid the excessive risk with the rancors.”  
  
“Catching chicks is way too easy. **Real hunters** go after real prey!” Maul quipped, “Who wants to get a dose of adrenaline, come with me. Let’s chase the rancor! We will catch the beast and smoke the meat for the final fest!”

 _“Hey, smart head, what are you going to feed to the guests in the meantime, while the rancor is being smoked? Rations? Beans?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“It seems you have taken a mission to oppose me and twist my nerves!! I recommend you stop it,”_ Maul replied, irritated to the tips of his horns.  
  
_“Or do you wish to get the Crimson Dawn heads killed during their first day of rule? Have you forgotten how our last encounter with the rancor ended?!”_ Ahsoka kept insisting. _  
_ _  
_ Maul frowned and did not answer, while Qi’ra spoke up, to support Ahsoka’s idea:

“I am willing to join Lady Tano. Perhaps us, ladies, can catch some chicks faster than the grand hunters get their big prey. By the time you return with the rancor, tired and hungry, we will be awaiting you here with readily roasted shacks,” Qi’ra declared in a polite tone, smiling sweetly at Vos and glancing sideways at Maul.

“Sounds reasonable!” came a random support voice from the crowd.

Vos nodded in approval. Maul kept silent and stared at Ahsoka angrily.

“I also prefer the bird hunt. Lady Tano, may I join your team?” One Mandalorian lady asked. As Ahsoka recalled, she was the one who piloted the shuttle that picked her and Maul after they were attacked by a rancor a while ago.

“Sure! Anyone is welcome to join me!”

A couple more event participants approached Ahsoka, joining her team. Maul didn’t say a word about bird hunting, and addressed only those who stayed around him:

“So, take a note, you all, rancors are intelligent creatures. They communicate with each other in all sorts of ways and are capable of nasty tricks…”

Ahsoka did not stay to listen to his speech and took off with her group, leading them to the bird hunt.  
  


~ ~ ~  
  


Ahsoka guided the group into the tickets that lay away from canyons. On the way, Qi’ra expressed her gratitude for the recognition. The rest of the group supported the notion and said they appreciate the constructive politics of Crimson Dawn. Ahsoka was glad to realize she has support.

Approaching the bird's nesting area, everybody fell quiet and kept commlinks off. They crept along the burgundy thickets paying attention to the signs of birds.

After a while, the tickets ceased, and they found themselves at the edge of a small clearing that was covered with lichens and bindweed. Ahsoka noted the unusual symbiosis of plants, but it did not seem to be too weird to be of any alert. A few fluffy feathers were spread across the clearing, signifying that there were nests of birds nearby. The huntresses commenced moving across the clearing, sticking to its edge.

The plants under their feet crumbled. Crumbles were a bit too loud. That seemed odd to Ahsoka and she signaled to everyone to halt. She extended her feelings into the surroundings. The brushes were extremely quiet. Not a single sound of a bird. No other sign either, except for the feathers. Ahsoka took a couple of steps forward, testing the ground with her feet as she stepped. The others became alert and followed her example, stepping into the clearing confidently.

And this turned out to be a grave mistake - as soon as several armored bodies stepped onto the moss-covered area, the ground beneath their feet broke off and the entire group fell down into a huge deep pit. They were only able to produce a chorus of squeals, none being ready for such a surprise - the ‘clearing’ was a well-disguised trap.

Fortunately for them, there were no stakes or rocks at the bottom of the pit, thus they ended up having just a few bruises and some minor fractures. They all came to their senses after the impact.  
Ahsoka spoke up first:

“I suppose this pit was dug by the inhabitants of Dathomir before our colonization, to trap rancors. We shall figure out how to get out of here.”

“Ahsoka, look,” Qi’ra called her while fixing her stretched ankle, “The soil here is wet and loose, indicating that this pit was dug recently.”

And she was right - the pit smelled of fresh soil and the flooring under their feet was soft, that’s why they survived the fall relatively unharmed.

Ahsoka collated all the facts: a camouflaged trap in the area where they used to hunt rancors; a freshly dug hole; markings on its walls looking like made by a clawed paw… She weighed the option whether they could have gotten trapped by the rancor. Thinking again, Ahsoka concluded that humanoids could have been perceived by rancors as competitors in the food chain, thus the latter decided to eliminate them.

On top of everything, she heard the bird’s cries. Scared by the noizes, panicked animals went soaring above the place of the accident, signaling to **the real hunters** – the rancors – that the prey got into the trap.

“We need to get out of here urgently! This is not a trap _for_ the rancors. This is a trap made _by_ them **for us**!” She blurted out horrified. Others picked up the panic and began fussing over the escape routes.

The edges of the pit were very steep; there was almost nothing to cling to, except for s few bush roots; the mud was also too soft, making it impossible to climb up the walls. By trying, they caused a huge landslide – they were threatened to get buried alive under a layer of crushing soil.  
The sole mandalorian who was among them had a jetpack. However, it got damaged during the fall, some fuel leaking out, what was left barely being enough for two flights with cargo up and down. Ahsoka requested the mandalorian to take Qi’ra to the surface, so she could call help, and then, if fuel reserve allows, to return for the next rescuee.

When the mandalorian did as requested and was on the way to lift up the next person, a thunder-like sound rolled through space. Right next, the walls of the pit began to collapse slowly from the powerful rhythmic vibration rolling across the ground.

This was caused by the rancor running to the pit. More precisely, several rancors.

Ahsoka decided to use her power to save the crew. She asked them to group up and prepare for the Forced-flight and subsequent landing into the thicket. She applied all the Force she could gather in her panicked state to push her companions up and out of the hole. She barely managed to accomplish her task, falling breathless on her knees, when three rancors arrived at the pit.

She yelled at the vedge of her voice for everyone to get away and leave her.  
  
The rancors began stomping around the pit. From their weight, the soft soil collapsed and buried Ahsoka alive beneath its weight. She managed to take a deep breath before the collision. Her broken rib sent a spasm of pain through her right side. She winced and lost much-needed focus to prevent the mud from compressing her. 

She felt how the soil was plowed by the clawed paw just above her montrals - the rancor was trying to fish her out of the muck of soil. On the second try, it succeeded. The rancor clutched her in a huge paw and yanked her up. The clutch nearly choked her, also causing a new wave of pain through the damaged thorax. Ahsoka’s vision went blank for a while.

Once in the air, she noted that one rancor set to chase her companions. Squealing-screaming those scattered in the thickets and fired at the beast. Ahsoka could not do anything to aid them.

The other two rancors were looking at Ahsoka. The one who caught her, swung her in the air, like a doll, and roared. Ahsoka’s head nearly burst at the volume of the sound.

Apparently, the rancors were not planning to eat her on the spot – they rushed towards the canyons, trampling the maroon thickets on their way like she’d trample the grass.

Ahsoka observed her capturers. Judging by their size, color, and behavior she realized that these were females. She suspected that she had seen them before, after the incident with the male rancor, but she was not completely sure. She abandoned her pointless suspicions and focused on survival.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
Meanwhile, a rescue team that Qi’ra called, approached the emergency site. The rancor, who went after the ladies, got hit from the air and stopped its case but was not killed. It fled away and disappeared in the tickets.

Maul arrived at the incident location as soon as he learned of Ahsoka’s captivity by rancors. But it was too late by then to go after the rancors or case them. The direction they went was uncertain and in the rush of panic, he failed to track them using the Force. His both hearts ached at the mere thought of what the rancors could do to Ahsoka. He reached out to her intuitively:

 _“_ _Ahsoka? Are you there? Are you fine?”_

_“I am alive and still in one piece. Now having a ride to the rancor’s abbey, I guess.”_

_“_ _Jokes aside! Where is your commlink?”_

 _“_ _Kriff… It’s totally damaged!”_

 _“_ _There is powerful magical turbulence in the canyons since they are closer to the planet core. I won't be able to Force-sense you there. And without a commlink…You will be completely unreachable. Give me a hint or an idea of how to find you there!”_

_“Send the spy droids in. They are discreet enough and won’t be noticed by the rancors. I will leave a sign on the surface to reduce the search area.”_

_“I suggest using_ _artillery…”_

 _“Don’t even think of it!!!_ _We don't know these canyons nor have a precise idea of how many rancors live there. If we provoke them – the peace on Dathomir will be over. They will come after us.”_

_“Perhaps. But perhaps we can just eliminate them all.”_

_“No. Maul. You won’t do this. You can’t exterminate the entire species because of me. If you do so, you will indeed remain the last Dathomirian in the entire galaxy!”_

_“I don't give a damn about these reptiloids! You are all that matters to me!”_

_“Just stop panicking. Send out spy droids to locate me. I will do my best to survive this far.”_

_“Fine, Ahsoka. We do as you suggest. But if… IF this plan fails… I will never forgive myself.”_

_“Maul… It’s going to be fine. It will work out. Trust me!”_

_“One more thing Ahsoka. The rancors are sensitive to magic influence. You have magic in you. Use it!”_

_“Right… I’ll try…”_ the last message came from Ahsoka before her signature dissolved in the midst of the magic of the canyons.

It took all Maul’s willpower not to howl in despair where he stood - if he could, he would run into the canyons to rescue Ahsoka but he was not in a position to do so. Such a recklessness of a leader over one subordinate would draw suspicions and might even uncover his feelings for her. Sending the air force to the canyons would trigger the rancors and in the rush of aggression, they may harm Ahsoka worse. He agreed to stick to her advice.

Later, when gazing into the screens with visual reports from the spy droids, he reconsidered his attitude toward her advice and strategies. They’ve always made sense. He accepted their value, when she was gone, and cursed himself for being cocky before.

Vos stood next to him in front of screens in thoughtful silence. He put a hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort the zabrak. Maul did not mind his support.

Qi’ra and others also peered nervously into dozens of screens, hoping to see some sign or signal from Ahsoka. Sadly, only the striped terracotta rocks and deep black pits were broadcasted by the droids.

Maul closed his eyes for a minute, praying to the Force and the Universe, wishing Ahsoka to survive and come back to him.  
  
  
  
  



	24. At The Rancors' Pit

The rancors carried Ahsoka to their domain in the canyons, passing into the canyon via an underground cave system.

Ahsoka head and chest ached, the broken rib was giving her a hard time. Still, she was not giving up and kept thinking of options for how to signal her location. The only thing on her that was available to drop was the pendant. But she was hesitant to drop it…  
  
Soon the gorge of the canyon widened and a faint light appeared ahead. The rancor slowed down. Ahsoka realized that the monsters were on familiar territory. When a proper moment came by, she used the Force to unhook the thread and leave the pendant on the rock, where it might be noticed by the droids.  
  
The rancors reached an opening at the very bottom of the canyon. Along the perimeter of the opening, there were numerous caves. Ahsoka suspected that those were the dwellings of the rancors. Her suspicion was affirmed when the rancor that carried her let out a long groan and its mates began emerging from the caves. There were a lot of them. Unexpectedly a lot. More than twenty adults but even more younglings.

Ahsoka was soared high up into the air, lifted by her capturer, for the gathering creatures to have a look at her. From her point of view, she also gained an opportunity to get a better look at the monsters and their settlement. The majority were females. Ahsoka noticed a mature male with blurred eyes, due to it being probably very old, and the other one, smaller and very curious, a ‘teen’ as she suspected.  
  
After shaking her in the air like a trophy in front of the tribe, the rancor lowered her down.

Then it occurred to Ahsoka that they were not going to eat her. They caught her for a different reason which Ahsoka could not guess yet. She wondered whether it was revenge for their oppression or for the loss of the male? Or were they trying to lure more of “her kind” to the canyons to deal with them…

The moment of silence occurred. Gathered rancors began stepping sideways, letting one of them forward. Ahsoka felt strong energy fluctuation – the approaching rancor stared right at her, gazed into her face, gaze piercing and intelligent. Ahsoka sensed hostility and sadness, but no aggression or danger to her life. Nevertheless, she felt utterly uncomfortable – this was _the one_ she had seen mourning her fallen male, whom Maul had killed.

When the creature approached Ahsoka, it pointed its paw at her and mowed-roared something to her tribemates. Mows and rustles sounded like a response to its message. Rancors shifted and kept looking at Ahsoka who was astonished by their communication skills. Then, the opening was imbued in complete silence. Only a wheeze of rancor’s breath and a whisper of wind was heard.  
  
Ahsoka suspected the storm was coming. A scary thought crossed her mind:  
  
_If this female told everyone what I and Maul had done to her partner… I’m dead._

She felt desperate and helpless. In a moment of desperation, she tried to reach out to Maul, to say goodbye, but her ‘last’ message ricocheted back from the magic field that filled the canyons. The magic was strong here…  
  
Realizing that she is unable to break through the magical obstacle and helpless against the monsters, Ahsoka panicked. She thought of Maul… His last words to her~

_“One more thing Ahsoka. The rancors are sensitive to magic influence. You have magic in you. Use it!”_

_~_ and it felt like a blessing.

_Magic! I need to use magic. Ask for mercy. Offer rancors the peace!_

Her knowledge of magic was limited to a couple of simple rituals that Maul had recently taught her. But he admitted that she was good at wielding magic. Ahsoka perked up and jerked in the paw due to the momentary excitement that hit her. The clench on her body tightened instantly. She had to act fast.

She focused and tuned her mind to interface the Dathomirian magical aura. Gladly, it was no longer foreign to her. It even felt familiar after the marriage ritual. She gasped on it and gave it a try – she sent an impulse over to the rancor opposite to her.

It jerked, obviously feeling the influence, and yowled quietly. It narrowed its eyes, leaning forward a little, peering into Ahsoka’s face expectantly.

Staring straight into its eye, Ahsoka formulated a message:

_*Have mercy. I wish you no harm. Only peace and wealth.*_

No answer came, but a roar, after which her opponent stepped away.

In the next moment, the pressure on her body ceased and Ahsoka found herself standing on the ground. Her capturer set her free. Ahsoka was finally able to breathe normally, and it seemed like a small win.

She instantly considered escape options but the height of the sheer canyon walls left no chance for a jump up, and rancors all around made it impossible to run into the darkness of the canyon.

The rancors bellowed once again, apparently conferring about her fate. The younglings gathered closer to the epicenter of the opening, where Ahsoka was standing, wiggling their muzzles and sniffing the air, smelling and examining her. The smallest were the boldest, they came pretty close to Ahsoka but their parents grabbed them and threw them back.  
  
Ahsoka marveled at how intelligent these creatures were. They had a social hierarchy, a dialect, and an organized domain. Ahsoka wished they live and thrive and wanted to make sure they do, despite whatever Maul thinks or says. She saw them as citizens of Dathomir who deserved respect and care.

The buzz of rancors soon halted. Ahsoka tensed. The one who captured her lifted her up again. But this time it did not squeeze her but coiled its paw into a scoop, so she could sit there. Ahsoka kept calm and stayed in the paw. She knew the danger was over and she was about to face something that rancors had in stock for her.

She was taken to one of the caves. An awful smell hit her nose when she was carried inside. The cave was dark, the only light sources were the luminescent insects and fungi.

The rancor who brought her inside put her on the floor and pushed her forward. Ahsoka stumbled in the darkness and fell to the ground. The broken ribs stabbed her with shots of pain again, causing her eyes to tear.

The rancor passed under the canopy of the cave and stood over a small body – its cub. Two more cubs crawled out of the darkness and gathered near Ahsoka. They grunt and sniffled as if discussing the foreigner between themselves.

The one laying down made no move or sound. Ahsoka wondered whether it was alive. She used her senses to make sure - gladly, it was. The mother-rancor whined, bending over her cub, who did not react.

Ahsoka realized now what the rancors wanted from her. They needed help to treat the sick. She recalled that Nightsisters had attended to rancors and lived in harmony with them. Now, when they were all gone, there was no one left to aid the primitive creatures. She was their only hope. They sensed the _power_ in her and took her for the one who may help.

Ahsoka shifted closer to the baby rancor. Its eyes were closed, and it was breathing heavily. It didn't flinch when she touched it. The mother rancor whined again and jabbed Ahsoka in the shoulder, urging her to take action.

Ahsoka laid both hands on the little body and began gathering her strength. She detached from the pain, smells, and rancor’s cubs noises, and tried to acquire focus. Magic began concentrating around her. She knew it was possible to channel it, just like the Force, to heal the injured.  
  
She wished to heal the little cub with all her heart, and this triggered the process – a green glow surrounded her hands. It tickled her palms pleasantly and penetrated her aura. Ahsoka found the sensation familiar – she experienced something similar when Maul had been enveloping her with his aura.

Ahsoka forced the magic to flow into the cub’s body. She hoped it would heal him and wished it sincerely. She kept channeling the magic into it for a while until she got tired. The cub’s body warmed up under her arms and it began to breathe deeper and faster. After a while, it gasped and twisted. It stretched out its paw to hook Ahsoka. She dodged – despite being small, its claws were sharp.

Once sure, the cub was back to his senses, Ahsoka discontinued her effort. Her hands stopped glowing and felt limp.

The cub stood up on its hind limbs opposite Ahsoka. It slapped Ahsoka’s arm in a playful gesture, which turned out to be a painful blow for her, but she endured it calmly.

Ahsoka was pleased with the result but a great weakness overwhelmed her. She prayed the rancors would let her go now.  
  


~ ~ ~  
  


Meanwhile, dozens of spy-droids were flying above, across, and inside the canyons, sending scans of the surface to the base, square after square. All viewers awed at the intricacy of the natural rock reliefs and caves in them, some dug by rancors. Unfortunately, the spy-droids did not detect a single living form.

A sudden exclamation drew everyone's attention:  
  
“Look! The small white stone on the tip of the rock! Isn’t it Ahsoka's pendant!?” Qi’ra yelled. She tapped her finger on the screen in front of Dryden Vos. Not having noticed it before, Vos now noted this small detail.  
  
Maul was near the screen in a second and barked, “Zoom in!”  
  
Qi’ra did as requested immediately. And indeed, a pendant, that was way too familiar to Maul, lay on a stone ledge of one gorge.

“I am going there. You,” Maul announced and pointed at Qi’ra, “With me!”

  
  
~

On his way to the destination, Maul didn’t miss the chance to talk to Qi’ra:

“It has come to my attention that you and Lady Tano are maintaining a non-statutory relationship. I must say, I am not pleased with it. We have a whole bunch of problems at all fronts, and your _communications_ and the _actions_ that follow complicate the state of affairs. I hope I am being clear?” Maul raised an eyebrow and glanced at Qi'ra who tensed in the copilot's seat.

Qi’ra realized that she had crossed a path of the absolute authority of the criminal world. She did not want to think of the possible consequences she could have faced if not for Ahsoka’s protection and her personal credit to her. She thanked the universe for it was the case and Maul did not attempt anything against her. Also, she knew that lying to a Force-user is not a good idea, thus she was sincere:  
  
“My Lord, you are correct about our non-statutory communications. Lady Tano and I keep in touch. We provide support to each other during these harsh times that persist despite our common efforts. Lady Tano sees me the way I am, and I…” Qi’ra hesitated. It was difficult to find the right words so as not to lay out the truth, but also not to lie profoundly, “Well… I just admire her. She is my personal idol in everything. She is a strong, influential, courageous, and wise female leader. I wish to be like her. I take her as an example.”  
  
“She is a _Force-user_ , a _Jedi_ , _blessed_ with the Light and Magic. And you,” Maul hesitated, looking for a less insulting expression, “Are just... a _human_ from nowhere. Set more realistic goals, girl!”

“Was that what you, my Lord, as well as Dryden Vos, did while making your ways to fame and power?”

Maul narrowed his eyes. He could not but credit the human for such politically-correctly expressed insolence. He reacted instantly:

“I warn you, girl - once and for all - if I happen to experience another _inconvenience_ like the one you and Tano organized at the ceremony, your **_way_** _to fame and power_ will end before it had begun.”

“I realize you disagree with Lady Tano's action. But I swear I didn't instigate her to do this. As I said, she recognizes me and credits me, which I highly appreciate. As I also highly appreciate her.”  
  
“I value and appreciate Lady Tano too,” Maul spoiled involuntarily since all his thoughts were occupied by her and her salvation at that moment, “Thus, _everything_ that concerns her concerns me too. Me, **personally**. Therefore, I will be keeping an eye on your communications and monitor _you_ closely. Mark my words! We are at the destination. Take the control over and open the ramp,” Maul gave everything out quickly and retreated to the lower ship compartment. 

Through the open ramp, he observed a white pendant on the crimson rock and pulled it up with the Force into his palm. Clutching the jewel in his hand, he concentrated on the Magical field of the canyon. An inner feeling told him that Ahsoka was alive.  
  
He used both magic and the Force to locate her. He pushed through until the pressure in his head was intolerable. But his effort paid off - the gorge had only three forks. Relying on the sensations and intuition, he ordered Qi’ra to direct the shuttle along one of the gorge branches.  
  
The further they moved along it, the more certainly he sensed Ahsoka's presence ahead. For sure, she was there and was still alive. 

Maul strove there, agitated and worried, ready to face a legion of rancors, if needed, to rescue Ahsoka. 

~ ~ ~

Ahsoka was recovering after healing the cub. The little rancors surrounded her and sniffed her head to toe. When the mother rancor buzzed and headed out of the cave, the younglings run after her in a line.

When Ahsoka stepped out into the dimming light of the evening, she rejoiced at what she saw. Three cubs jumped and frolicked with each other, grunting and roaring funnily. They were joined by others. The older rancors hummed approvingly as they watched the recovered child playing.

Ahsoka walked along the sheer wall, leaning on it. She was still tired and it appeared hard for her to move. She felt sleepy too. She needed rest. But she was not allowed to rest.

Ahsoka was approached by the old male rancor whom she had noted earlier. Its eyes were covered with a milky-white film indicating that it was senile. He let out a guttural rumble, which made all the bones in Ahsoka's vibrate (the roar of the male rancor, even a mild one, was like thunder). The old rancor lowered its huge paw in front of Ahsoka, she settled in it, and it lifted her to his muzzle. Ahsoka knew what he wanted. She had to use her talent again - to heal the eyes of the old monster.  
  
The healing turned out to be more difficult than with a cub since her power was depleted. Nonetheless, she succeeded - the rancor blinked a few times, his eyes now crystal clear.

After the male, a female rancor approached her. It was the one of the three huntresses who run after Ahsoka’s teammates. It got shot in its side. Ahsoka healed the injury, feeling extremely exhausted in the end.

When another rancor approached her with its problem, the light went off her eyes. But she helped it too.

After the last healing session, she did not feel herself anymore and collapsed.

~ ~ ~

A shuttle hovered over the rancor’s settlement. Seeing the aliens, the rancors rushed away from the open area and disappeared into their caves in a blink of an eye. Ahsoka remained to lie in the center of their nesting area, on the sandy crust, where the rancors put her to rest.  
  
Maul descended into the canyon with no delay. He grabbed her limp body as gently as he could and pulled her aboard.

“Maul…?” he vaguely discerned her whisper before she lost consciousness.

Her condition alarmed Maul to the core, making his hearts pound like drums in his chest and head to ache, overwhelmed by inventing the solutions on how to help her.  
  


During the flight back to camp, he had neglected Qi'ra. Gladly, the human was smart enough to fly to the base as fast as possible without asking questions.  
  
Maul focused all his attention on Ahsoka. He healed her bruises and fractures with the Force before they left the canyons. But Ahsoka did not come to her senses, no matter how he tried to revive her.  
  


Qi’ra could not see what Maul was doing with Ahsoka in the common shuttle compartment, but considering everything she had seen and heard today, she realized that he loved Ahsoka deeply. 


	25. The Daughter of Dathomir.

Ahsoka woke up to the smells and sounds of a medical bay. She felt Maul next to her before she opened her eyes.

His tired face was fixed on her features. His cheeks were sunken and the bags under the eyes were visible even despite the tattoos. Apparently, he had not slept at night, staying with her, guarding her, neglecting all the medics’ requests to leave the room.

“Welcome back, madcap,” he said quietly, taking her hand in his, as she opened her eyes.

“Hey there…” Ahsoka whispered hoarsely, smiling at him kindly.

“How are you?” he whispered. 

“Uhm… Alive, as you can see. But… I feel somewhat tired,” Ahsoka admitted, feeling unprecedented exhaustion. Even speaking seemed like a huge effort to undertake.

“Do you remember what happened to you?”

“Yes. We went hunting, then got into a trap… Then these rancors. My memory is fine, I assure you.”

“You had several broken ribs, dozen of abrasions, and near-deadly exhaustion,” Maul reported briefly on her condition.

Ahsoka sighed. At the mere mention of broken ribs, a phantom pain swept through her body, resulting in unpleasant dull pokes in her temples.  
Nonetheless, she was glad that she got out of the incident alive and Maul was by her side now… And then she got preoccupied with others fates:

“How are Qi’ra and the others doing? Are they fine?”

“Yes. Everyone came back in one piece, except for a couple of their bones. _Your dear Qi’ra_ , by the way, is in the best shape of you all."

“I am glad that everyone survived.”

“And I'm glad that you're alive!” Maul raised her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers, rubbing his nose against her knuckles.

Ahsoka tried to squeeze his palm in response, but her hand trembled at the effort and she gave up on the attempt. Maul sensed her unease, hissed reassuringly and he stroked her trembling hand soothingly.

“How long have I been here?” Ahsoka asked, stretching her torso. She no longer felt pain in her chest, but her muscles were tense and sore.

“A night. All our guests are still here. And! I must say you have impressed them all.”

“Really… I just did what was right…”

“Well, I am sure as heck you thought it that way…. But, Ahsoka, it was absolutely reckless. Everything that you did in the canyon was filmed by droids, and the delegates had seen it… I have seen it too, and it impressed me deeply,” Maul told her, still squeezing her hand in his, unconsciously harder than necessary.

What he had seen shook him to the core, in fact.  
The last person he knew, who could communicate with rancors and tame them, was his Mother. Great witch, mistress of zabraks, and the head of the Nightsisters clan, guardian of Dathomir's magic, she had developed the skills over many years, while Ahsoka, barely trained in easy magical rituals, managed to crank up the manipulation with the rancors like I was her profession. This did not fit in Maul’s head.

“I didn’t do any extraordinary, I believe.”

“You’re serious!? You have healed several savage monsters using Dathomir's magic, and the monsters bowed before you like pets! Imagine what do the folks think of you now?!”

“Honestly, I haven’t seen the rancors _bowing_ to me, I don’t remember the last moments there well. Regarding the healing - I had to do it. The pack realized what I was capable of helping them and demanded help. I hope they haven't been shot or something!?” Ahsoka inquired in concern, knowing that under stress Maul could have taken a harsh, mad decision.

“No. They left you untouched and hid in their pits when I came to rescue you. None hindered me when I was down in the canyon, thus none got harmed.”

Ahsoka vaguely remembered the events Maul mentioned. But she had no doubt that it was him who rescued her. She felt his energy surrounding her before she passed out.  
  
“Maul, we need to stop hunting them. They are citizens of Dathomir, just like you and me. They have children, homes, they are social, intelligent beings. We cannot eat them!”

"Okay, Rancors’ Keeper, whatever you say," Maul grinned.

“I'm serious!” Ahsoka frowned.

Maul leaned toward her, running his thumb over her lip. In the next instant, his mouth covered hers in a light kiss. He didn't insist, didn’t suckle or bite her lips nor thrust his tongue into her mouth. He just covered her plummy lips with his red’n’black ones and moistened them slightly.  
Ahsoka was melting under his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, overtaken by the sweetness of the kiss. She enjoyed this rare moment of tenderness with Maul like never before.  
Maul hugged her, deepening the kiss a little. All their quarrels dissipated into oblivion. Ahsoka felt cared for and loved. Maul felt complete with her in his embrace.

Soon he had to tear himself away from her much-loved lips:

“I have to go to the closing meeting,” he said and sadness flashed in his eyes. He didn't want to leave her. He was still worried about her condition. He had never seen her so weak and trembling before.

“I'm coming with you,” said Ahsoka self-confidently, unhooking the sensors from her forearms and chest.

“Oh, no. The doctors won't let you go anywhere until you are fully recovered. This is my personal order. And don’t you dare using the Jedi tricks to get out of here before they set you free!”

“I am not that bad! Surely, I can sit at the table at the meeting!” Ahsoka pulled the covers off her body and tried to stand up. But her head spun profoundly, and her limbs trembled treacherously.

Maul pushed her back onto the bunk and covered her with a blanket up to the chin. He looked into her eyes with genuine concern. He deliberately made no secret of his immense worry so that Ahsoka would realize that her condition was truly critical.

“And my order to you is: lay low and get better,” he said quietly, pressing her to the bunk with the blanket.

“Rrrrhh!” Ahsoka burst out unable to resist. But she couldn’t do anything, she needed rest. However, she did not plan to lay in the med-bay for days, even if Maul insisted.

“Did rancors teach you to communicate like that?” Maul asked, grinning at her growl.

Ahsoka laughed. Maul smiled at her as he left the room. Though, he didn’t look happy but alarmed.

After a good sleep and a meal, Ahsoka felt much better. To her delight, the doctors found no issues and discharged her before dinner, on the condition that she would rest for another week in her chambers, avoiding physical and emotional burdens.

_~ ~ ~_

  
  
The dinner was taking place at the reception hall at the base.  
When Ahsoka entered the hall, everyone’s attention was on her. All the guests fell silent, stood up, and bowed respectfully as she proceeded to her place. Ahsoka strode to the head of the table, blushing and sweating due to unexpected treatment. There was an empty place next to Maul, which no one dared to occupy. He pushed back a chair and invited her to sit down. Quiet conversations at the table restored as Ahsoka took the seat.

Soon, Dryden Vos clinked on the glass offering a toast:

“I would like to note the valor and bravery of all women present here today. And in particular, the incredible courage of Lady Tano, who sacrificed herself and was eventually kidnapped by rancors, in order to save her comrades. While in the lair of these ferocious creatures, she did not panic, but instead, managed to tame the beasts. Let's pay tribute to her excellent survival talents and incredible courage. And take an example!” Exclaimed Vos and toasted her.

Ahsoka was pleasantly surprised by Vos's gesture. She glanced at Maul questioningly. He narrowed his eyes and squinted in her direction slyly. Obviously, he had spoken with Vos about the relationship of _parties_ in the Crimson Dawn. 

After the dinner, the delegates began taking off for their locations.

Ahsoka caught up with Qi'ra before her departure. The woman hugged her immediately when she approached her, and whispered, lips brushing against Ahsoka's montrals, how concerned and guilty she felt. Ahsoka assured her, that she did everything right. Then, Qi'ra told her about the rescue mission with Maul and Ahsoka tensed. She looked around and saw Maul’s eyes right on them. She left Qi'ra's embrace hurriedly.

“I'm sorry, Qi'ra, about the incident. We didn’t even have time to talk privately. And here we can not – too many _eyes_ , you know.”

“I see…" Qi'ra understood what Ahsoka meant and stepped away from her, "But know this – I am insanely glad to see you alive and well! And I assure you, we will see each other soon. Many of my future missions involve Resistance affairs. You can have a look at the chart later. We are going to intersect often!”

“These are great news! Let’s keep in touch,” Ahsoka replied, delighted by the prospect of working with Qi'ra soon, “And if _anything_ or _anyone_ threatens you, Qi'ra, just let me know, I will deal with _it_.” Ahsoka assured her friend.

“Of course, dear. See you soon,” Qi'ra hugged Ahsoka briefly one last time, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Ahsoka mirrored her gesture.  
  
Qi'ra hurried to Vos, almost flying. Vos placed his hand over her shoulders imperiously and glared at Ahsoka. He nodded to her respectfully. Ahsoka smiled gently at him, keeping the look professionally-friendly. He did not dare to approach her but waved goodbye.  
  
Many other delegates said goodbye to her in person, some also shook her hands. The Mandalorians expressed their admiration most profoundly – they sang a song in her honor.  
  
When the quests left, the students surrounded Ahsoka and began pestering her with questions about what happened at the canyon and about her condition. Ahsoka grew tired fast – the immense attention she received was overwhelming. She apologized and promised to tell the story of her adventures at the rancors’ pit later.  
  
The students and base staff threw a party. Ahsoka did not mind but was not in a mood to participate. Besides, Maul retired as soon as the fun began. She followed him.

_~ ~ ~_

Ahsoka went to Maul's quarters.

He awaited her there. He didn’t say anything for a long time and just hugged her, squeezing her in his arms, inhaling her scent. He was glad that she recovered and came to him tonight. He kissed her forehead and montrals, slid his hands over her lekku and back soothingly. After caressing her lovingly, he stopped, breathing noisily. He was having an emotional peak, Ahsoka sensed, and hugged him, comforting and stroking his back calmly.

_*Everything is well, Maul. I'm with you. Always with you.*_

“Be with me... Stay with me...” he whispered into her cheek, hugging her neck with his hands. 

They spent a few more minutes in each other's embrace and then Maul suggested:

"Are you interested to see the tapes from the canyon?"

“Yes. I wish to see what impressed the delegates, and especially Vos, so much that he raised a toast for me,” pointed out Ahsoka.

“Dryden is a mannered man. This was quite an expected gesture, don’t you think?”

“Of course,” Ahsoka commented sarcastically, suspecting Maul’s involvement in this 'expected behavior' of Dryden Vos.

They settled down on the sofa. Maul set up a holoprojector and turned on the recording.  
The tape showed her adventures after healing a baby rancor in the cave. She saw herself emerging from there, and the healing process she performed on the ill and injured creatures. She did not remember most of it, thus she watched the recording in awe. The pack of rancors was surrounding her and her _patient_. Her hands were emitting a greenish light, and one creature after another got healed by her touch.  
In the end, exhausted, she sank to the ground. Then, an old rancor took her in his paw and carried her to the middle of the opening in the canyon. He laid her on the sand, and stood up next to her as if guarding.  
Next, something scared the rancors and they all run and hid in their shelters. That was Maul. He picked her and pulled up to the shuttle.

“I left a couple of spy droids in the canyon. I want to study the rancors more closely. Obviously, we don't know a lot about them,” Maul said after watching the recording was over.

Ahsoka took time to comprehend what she just saw. As usual when in thought, her hand darted to her neck, reaching for the pendant, which she used to fiddle with when thinking.

But the pendant was not there.

"Maul... My pendant," Ahsoka gasped, realizing that it might have gotten lost forever.

But that was not the case.  
Maul took out her jewel from the folds of his robe. He held out his hand with a pendant in the palm silently, exactly as he did when he presented it to Ahsoka. She smiled, experiencing the _déjà vu_ of the moment of the gift.

She felt infinitely happy that they were both alive, healthy and together. And even though they have not yet achieved everything they wanted, even if they did not always understand each other and quarrel, the most important thing was that they had each other. Ahsoka valued that above everything else.

She straddled his legs and let him put the pendant around her neck, just as he had done on Kaoeliyo. Ahsoka placed her hands on his shoulder blades, hugging him gently. Maul grabbed her hips and pulled her close to himself, pressing her slim figure into his strong torso.  
Despite the desire, he did not initiate anything since the doctors forbade physical and emotional stress for Ahsoka. Maul took the medics’ words seriously and they just went to bed.

~ ~ ~

Falling asleep in Maul’s warm embrace, Ahsoka experienced a magical occurrence: a green mist filled her dreamy eyes, and her essence. She immediately felt an unprecedented strength in her body. She felt the entire planet being beneath her, with her, pulsating with magic and power, calling her. She was embracing magic, and magic embraced her in return.

Whether in a dream or in a vision, she heard Mother Talzin's voice:

 _*Ahsoka… Tano… For everything you have done for the inhabitants of this planet and especially for my son, you are honored to be called my daughter. The magic of the Sisters is now in yours to wield, and Dathomir will patronize you ever since. Use your powers wisely, Daughter of Dathomir!_ *


End file.
